In vollen Zügen
by ThreeJane
Summary: Fortsetzung von 'Doppelpackung'. House X CSI xover. Bridges hat einen unbekannten Verehrer, ein Zugunglück und ein Strahlemann


Es war ein träger Sommertag, schon morgens war die Hitze beinahe unerträglich gewesen und den ganzen Tag hatte die Sonne heruntergebrannt. Die Wolken am Horizont wuchsen rasch, aber von Abkühlung war nichts zu bemerken. Die Tatsache, dass die Klimaanlage mal wieder nicht richtig funktionierte, trug nicht zur Stimmung des Lokführers bei.

„Kannst Du mir noch ein Wasser bringen, Frank?" die Frage war an den Zugbegleiter gerichtet, der eben nach vorne kam.

„Hölle, hier ist es ja NOCH heißer! Klar, mache ich."

Daß der Restaurantwagen sechs Waggongs weiter hinten lag, rettete ihm das Leben.

Niemand bemerkte die falsch gestellte Weiche, bevor es zu spät war. Der Führer des Personenzuges hatte wegen der Sonne die Jalousie so weit heruntergezogen, wie es nur möglich war und damit seine Fernsicht deutlich eingeschränkt. Als er den entgegenkommenden Zug sah, betätigte er zwar die Notbremse, aber das änderte nichts mehr.

Der zweihundert Meter lange, mit Eisenerz beladene Güterzug pflügte fast ungebremst in den Personenzug hinein. Wagen sprangen aus den Gleisen, wurden geknickt wie Streichhölzer oder wie eine große Zieharmonika gefaltet.

Zuerst überlagerte das Kreischen des Metalls alles andere, aber als nach einigen Sekunden die Maschinen schwiegen, erbebte die Luft von den hundertfachen Schreien der Menschen.

Beladen mit einem Six-Pack Labatt Blue ging Stella Bridges über den Rasen des Marquand Park. Die Üblichen Verdächtigen, wie Cuddy die drei mal genannt hatte, waren zu einem Barbecue verabredet. Es war eines der wenigen Wochenenden, die alle drei frei hatten. Als Singles oder – in Wilsons Fall quasi-Singles – hatten sie oft die miesesten Schichten: Feiertage, Wochenenden.

House und Wilson lagen Scheitel an Scheitel auf einer großen karierten Decke und starrten in das winzige Bild von Houses tragbarem Fernseher. Gerade stöhnten beide Männer auf – es hatte wohl einen Punkt für die gegnerische Mannschaft gegeben, vermutete Stella. Sie zog ihre Sandalen aus bevor sie das Bier über die beiden hob und das Kondenswasser herabtropfen ließ.

„Scheiße!" House fluchte und drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Bridges! Du Aas."

„Hey Stella." Wilson blinkte sie an und lächelte.

Stella lächelte zurück „Na, Jungs, alles klar?" sie trat House beiläufig, weil der versuchte aus seiner vorteilhaften Position unter ihren Rock zu schauen. „Kümmere Dich lieber hier ‚drum, House!" sie ließ das Six-Pack ohne Warnung fallen und House hatte alle Mühe, eine Katastrophe zu verhindern.

Sie ließ sich auf die Decke fallen „Heute Nacht soll es ein Gewitter geben."

House öffnete drei Flaschen und reichte sie herum. „Hoffentlich. Bisschen Abkühlung wäre nötig." Er setzte sich auf. Stella musterte ihn. Er hatte die Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen – weiter würde er wohl auch bei 50 Grad im Schatten nicht gehen, vermutete sie.

„Mother's Finest" las sie die Aufschrift auf seinem verwaschenen T-shirt.

„Das ist nicht schwierig, wenn man gleichzeitig Mutters einziger ist." Stichelte Wilson.

„Du bist nur neidisch."

„Sagt mal… wollten wir nicht grillen?" Stella konnte nichts essbares sehen.

„Viel zu heiß." House leerte sein Bier bis zur Hälfe und rülpste.

„Schwein." Tadelte Stella ihn.

House grinste sie nur breit an.

„Ich hab riesen-Hunger!" protestierte Stella.

„Reg' Dich ab, Bridges. Wilson hat Pastrami-Sandwiches und salat mitgebracht." House deutete auf den Mercedes der mit Houses Behinderten-Ausweis illegal auf dem Rasen stand. Wilson hielt ihr den Schlüssel hin. Brdiges hob eine Augenbraue. Wenn die Beiden wirklich dachten, Sie würde sie jetzt weiter bedienen….

Der Onkologe seufzte und holte dann eine Kühltasche aus dem Kofferraum..Sofort brach ein Gerangel um den Inhalt aus, aber Stella schlug beiden auf die Finger, bis sie beleidigt aufhörten „Ladies first."

„Fuck it."

„Du bist doch emanzipiert, Stella!" Wilson spielte den Erstaunten.

„Nur wenn es mir Vorteile bringt." Sie wickelte ihr Sandwich aus und schnupperte daran. Hmmmm… das ist selbstgemacht! Wilson, Du bist ein Goldstück!"

Für eine Weile aßen alle drei in angenehmer Stille. House war wie immer als erster fertig. Stella konnte es nicht fassen, wie jemand, der so mager war, so viel essen konnte. House war ständig hungrig. Stella war nicht ganz bei der Sache und merkte nicht, dass House ihr den Rest ihres Sandwiches klaute.

„Erde an Stella" Quäkte Wilson irgendwann. „Was ist?"

„Ich habe gestern wieder ein Geschenk bekommen."

„Der große Unbekannte hat wieder zugeschlagen!" Verkündete House.

„Was war's denn diesmal?" Wilson war sichtlich interessiert. Ein halbes Jahr zog sich das nun schon hin ohne dass es eine Auflösung gab. In unregelmäßigen Abständen bekam Stella Geschenke in ihr Büro gestellt. Niemand wusste, wer es war; niemand hatte auch nur eine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte.

„Ein Gedichtband."

„I took the road less travelled – and that made all the difference!" intonierte House.

„Nein… es sind… es sind Liebesgedichte." Sie waren teilweise recht explizit und Stella errötete ein wenig bei dem Gedanken an einige.

„Machst du Dir keine Gedanken? Ich meine… wer auch immer das ist, sollte sich doch mal zu erkennen geben, oder?" Wilson runzelte die Stirn. Die Idee, dass ein Stalker hinter Stella her sein könnte, behagte ihm gar nicht.

„Nein. Ich finde es sehr mysteriös, aber auch sehr romantisch. Mir hat noch nie jemand so den Hof gemacht!"

„Bei dem Tempo werdet ihr euch in einem Jahr küssen und in drei Jahren habt ihr fast Sex." Lästerte House.

„Idiot! Nicht jeder kann so von der Ratio erfüllt sein, wie Du, House! Alle Geschenke sind von wem-auch-immer benutzt worden. Die Vorstellung, dass seine Hände da über das Papier strichen wo meine es jetzt tun – das ist mehr als romantisch! Ober er an mich gedacht hat, wenn er sie las?... Er hat ein Lieblingsgedicht in dem Buch gehabt, glaube ich. Es heißt ‚Morgens und Abends zu lesen':

Der, den ich liebe  
Hat mir gesagt  
Daß er mich braucht.

Darum  
Gebe ich auf mich acht  
Sehe auf meinen Weg und  
Fürchte von jedem Regentropfen  
Daß er mich erschlagen könnte."

Um Gergorys Mund spielte ein kleines, zufriedenes lächeln, während Stella das Gedicht rezitierte.

„Das reimt sich nicht annähernd." Wilson runzelte die Stirn.

„In meinem Gedicht ein Reim käme mir vor wie Übermut." Murmelte House

„Das klingt wie kurz vor dem Suizid." Wilsons Bemerkung brachte ihm eine Ohrfeige von House ein.

„Das ist von Brecht. Einer der bedeutendsten Deutschen Dichter der Gegenwart." Erklärte House.

„Woher willst Du das wissen?" fragte Stella

„Wir waren zwei Jahre in Ramstein. Das ist eine Airbase am Arsch der Welt in Deutschland." House hatte immer versucht, sich mit den Kulturen der Länder auseinanderzusetzen, in denen er gerade leben musste.

Stellas Pager piepste und noch während sie ihn in ihrer Handtasche suchte, gingen die von House und Wilson fast zeitgleich auch los. Die drei sahen sich an. „Das ist nicht gut. Los!"

Das Foyer platzte aus allen nähten. Alle reckten die Köpfe und der lahme Arzt war ausnahmsweise froh, dass er dank seiner Länge einen besseren Überblick hatte. Auch er platzte vor Neugier. Cuddy stand tatsächlich auf einem Stuhl am Empfang und versuchte vergeblich, Ruhe in die Menge zu bringen. Sie hatte kein Megaphon – man suchte das Ding noch.

„Haltet endlich mal die Klappe!" brüllte House als es ihm zu blöde wurde. Köpfe schnellen herum, einige in seiner Nähe murrten.

Cuddy sah dankbar zu ihm herüber. „Es hat einen Eisenbahnunfall gegeben. Ein Güterzug ist im Ostend mit einem Personenzug kollidiert. Es sieht sehr schlimm aus. Wir werden ein Team vor Ort senden…" sie sah sich in der Menge um, versuchte sicherzustellen, wer schon da war.

„Dr. Bridges wird den Einsatz leiten. Chase, Green, Johansson, Wilson gehen mit. Sie nehmen bitte jeweils vier Pfleger mit. Vor der Tür steht ein Bus, der Sie alle hinfahren wird. Die Notaufnahme wird doppelt besetzt, Dr. Brown ist der leitende Arzt." Cuddy rasselte eine Liste von weiteren Namen herunter.

„Alle bleiben vor Ort in Bereitschaft. Das General sendet auch ein Team, aber sie haben nicht die gleichen Kapazitäten. Wir wissen noch nicht, wie schlimm es ist. Also, los geht's! House, bei Fuß!"

Stella Bridges zählte ihre Schäfchen und als alle Ärzte bei ihr waren, gab sie ihre Anweisungen: „Besorgen Sie sich jeder ein Amputations-Kit oder wenigstens eine Knochensäge. Lassen Sie alles elektrische hier. Wir werden kaum auf funktionierende Steckdosen bauen können. Jeder besorgt einen halbautomatischen Defibrillator. Nehmen Sie alles mit, was in den Behandlungsräumen der Ambulanz zu finden ist. „Wilson, Du holst einen Wagen mit Infusionen. Ringer und Blutersatz. Chase, Schmerzmittel aus der Apotheke. Säcke und Decken überlassen wir der Feuerwehr. In fünf Minuten wieder hier. Auf!" Bridges klatschte in die Hände und alle schwärmten aus. Sie selbst rannte in ihr Büro, wo sie aus alter Gewohnheit eine gepackte Notfalltasche stehen hatte.

„Wuff!" House hechelte gehorsam an der Seite seiner Herrin, während sein Blick über die Ameisen schtreifte. Das Chaos war keines, es war ein perfekt inszeniertes Ballet und jeder wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

„Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, also übertreiben Sie es nicht. Es war ein Fernreisezug, mindestens 350 Passagiere. Wir brauchen eine Halle für die Leichtverletzten. Und Blutkonserven."

„Heute ist Organspendertag. Hei, das wird ein Spaß! Die Helis werden hier in Serie ankommen." House rieb sich die Hände.

„Sie sind ein Kotzbrocken. Aber Sie haben Recht." Sie würde Behältnisse anfordern müssen.

„Ich habe gar nichts zu tun." Ein lachhaft verletzter Blick aus seinen blauen Augen brachte Cuddy fast zum Lachen.

„Sie werden die Aufnahme machen."

„Cuddy!"

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Ihre Spielchen, House. Sie machen die Aufnahme, Sie haben hier jetzt das Sagen."

„Warum ich?"

„Weil die Leute ihnen sowieso egal sind. Los, gehen Sie schon! Wir haben die Anlieferung auf den Haupteingang umgeleitet." Sie verschwand in der Menge, sie hatte viel zu tun.

House krallte sich einen Pfleger „Bringen sie Dr. Foreman hierher. Und dann räumen Sie mit einem Kollegen die Kantine leer. Wir brauchen den Platz." Die, denen keiner mehr helfen konnte, mussten ja auch irgendwo geparkt werden.

Der Mannschaftsbus raste mit Blaulicht durch die Straßen. Bridges hatte sich von der Einsatzleitung der Feuerwehr eine grobe Situationsbeschreibung geben lassen und benutzte nun ein Megaphon, um zu den Ärzten und Pflegern im Bus zu sprechen.

„Hört mal alle her!" Sie wartete einen Moment um sich der Aufmerksamkeit aller zu versichern. Sie kannte die Wenigsten hier wirklich gut, wusste nicht, was ihr jeweiliges Gebiet war oder ob sie verkraften würden, was sie zu sehen bekamen. Ein Blitz durchschnitt den nachtschwarzen Himmel – das angekündigte Gewitter zog auf. Bridges fluchte leise.

„Ich möchte euch kurz darauf vorbereiten, was ihr zu erwarten habt. Ihr werdet sehr viele verletzte sehen, viele von ihnen wahrscheinlich verstümmelt. Sie werden alle schreien und in Panik sein. Ihr werdet improvisieren müssen und schnell entscheiden, wem ihr zuerst helft." Sie machte eine kleine pause, als sie fast vom Sitz flog weil der Bus mit wahnwitzigem Tempo um eine Kurve bog.

Wilson verstand jetzt, warum Cuddy gerade Stella Bridges aus gewählt hatte. Sie war vielleicht die einzige, die eine Ahnung hatte, was auf sie zu kam. Er hatte die sicher nicht!

Bridges fuhr fort, „Die Sanitäter und Pfleger werden sich selbständig um die Leichtverletzen kümmern. Die Ärzte unter uns übernehmen die anderen. Keiner bewegt sich alleine in dem Trümmerfeld! Ich will nicht, dass ihr unnötige Risiken eingeht. Wenn Trümmer weggeräumt werden müssen, dann wartet mit der Versorgung der Patienten, bis die Feuerwehr alles gesichert hat." Sie sah Protest auf einigen Gesichtern. „Eure Sicherheit geht vor! Wenn ihr verletzt seid, könnt ihr nicht helfen, also sorgt dafür, dass ihr am Stück bleibt."

Sie passierten die Absperrung als die ersten Tropfen fielen. Die Feuerwehr baute die letzen Scheinwerfer auf und man konnte überall Menschen sehen. Einige bewegten sich, andere nicht. Die Türen des Busses gingen auf und sofort hörten sie die Schreie. Sie sprangen hinaus, jeder schleppte so viel Equipment mit, wie möglich und zogen paarweise los. Der Geruch von Blut hin dick in der Luft.

Neben ihr stand ein Pfleger. „Wie heißen sie?"

„Jose Diaz, Ma'am."

„Ich bin Stella. Komm' mit." Ein Feuerwehrmann gestikulierte wild und schrie um Hilfe. Sie drangen tief in das Trümmerfeld ein. Überall ragten scharfe zerrissene Metallteile auf; mit dem ganzen Material das sie trugen war es fast unmöglich, sich sicher zu bewegen.

„Wir können nicht mit dem schweren Gerät dorthin, um den Mann zu befreien. Er ist eingeklemmt und blutet sehr stark."

Nach weiteren drei Minuten waren sie da. Die Scheinwerfer warfen starke Schatten „wir brauchen mehr Licht!" Der Feuerwehrmann nickte und verschwand in der Hoffnung, einen tragbaren Scheinwerfer zu finden.

„Ich bin Ärztin. Können Sie mich verstehen?"

„Meine Frau –„ der Mann stand unter schock. Neben ihm war etwas in den Schatten, was vielleicht einmal ein Mensch gewesen war. Diaz würgte.

„Das ist OK. Kotzen Sie sich aus und dann kommen Sie wieder her." Stella schickte den Mann ruhig weg. Es war keine Schande, wenn einem hier übel wurde!

„Wir kümmern uns gleich um ihre Frau. Wie heißen Sie?" Stella legte einen Zugang während sie sprach.

„Frank."

„OK Frank, wir holen Sie jetzt da raus."

„Ich … kann mich nicht bewegen." Diaz war zurück und schloss eine Infusion Ringerlösung an den Zugang an.

„Wo bleibt die Lampe?"

„Ich habe eine Taschenlampe." Es war besser als nichts. Sie hatte schon andere Sachen gemacht. Die Beine des Mannes waren hoffnungslos unter den Trümmern zerquetscht. Sie würde verdammt nahe am Körper des Mannes amputieren müssen.

„Frank, wir müssen Ihre Beine abnehmen, sonst verbluten sie." Der Mann war – zum Glück nicht kohärent genug, um wirklich zu verstehen. Er nickte matt.

Stella ließ sich von Diaz eine Aderpresse und ihr Besteck geben. Sie prüfte noch mal die Werte des Mannes, bevor sie ihm Morpium spritzte und dann mit beängstigender Routine das erste Bein amputierte. Irgendwann schickte sie Diaz weg, damit der eine Trage besorgen konnte. Der Scheiß Feuerwehrmann war immer noch nicht zurück, aber ihre Augen hatten sich an das schlechte Licht gewöhnt.

Als der Mann von zwei Sanitätern zu einem Krankenwagen getragen wurde, waren Stella und Jose schon auf dem weg zum nächsten Opfer.

„Sie haben das schon oft gemacht, Frau Doktor?" Jose hatte sich nach dem anfänglichen Grauen gut gehalten und ihr sehr gut assistiert. Was er nicht wusste, erklärte sie ihm und er merkte es sich geauestens.

„Zu oft, Jose. Viel zu oft." Sie kamen zu einem offenen Schädeltrauma, behandelten die Verwundung und gingen weiter an einer Sterbenden vorbei. Jose wollte anhalten, aber Bridges ging weiter. „Frau Doktor…" Jose Diaz war schockiert. Bridges seuzfte. „OK." Das Morphium war kostbar. Aber es würde sowieso nicht für alle reichen, also, was machte es für einen Unterschied? Stella zog eine Spritze auf und injizierte die Droge in die Halsvene, weil sonst nichts zu finden war.

Schon zwei Stunden später kam Chase zurück ins Krankenhaus. Er sah furchtbar aus, fand House, und das lag nicht nur an den blutbesudelten Klamotten.

„Sind Euch schon die Patienten ausgegangen?" begrüßte House seinen Schergen.

„Schön wär's." Chase hielt seine blutige Hand hoch, deren Finger in merkwürdigem Winkel abstanden.

House verzog das Gesicht in etwas, was Mitgefühl sein sollte. „Tja, wir sind voll. Sie werden sich im 2. Stock anstellen müssen. Oder Ich mach's."

Chase zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war etwas apathisch. „Ich machs. Kommen Sie mit." Sie gingen an der Apotheke vorbei, wo House sich eine Spritze mit einem lokalen Anästhetikum aufziehen ließ, dann ging er in Cuddys Büro.

„Was – House, was soll das?"

„Ich brauch mal Ihr Badezimmer."

„Chase? Dr. Chase, was ist passiert?"

„Ist doch egal. Bringen Sie mir mal ein paar Verbände, Cuddy." Er setzte die Spritze mehrfach an und sorgte für eine gute Betäubung. Dann drehte er das Wasser auf „Ist das alles Ihr Blut?"

„Nein."

„Ich brauch noch eine Post-Expositions-Prophylaxe. Volles Programm!" rief er Cuddy hinterher. „Hinsetzen! Sonst kippen Sie noch um." Es war zum Glück ein glatter Bruch, aber auch so eine verdammte Frickelei, so nach Gefühl zu arbeiten. Chase stöhnte ein paar Mal auf, bevor House fertig war. „So, Sie können weiter arbeiten."

„wa-?"

„Sie haben sich nur die linke Hand gebrochen. Sie schnappen sich einen Karren und sorgen dafür, dass alles Personal was zu trinken bekommt. Danach lassen Sie sich von einem Polizisten in einen Supermarkt fahren und besorgen was zu Essen. Schokoriegel – alles, was klein ist, und viel Kalorien hat. Ich will dass jeder hier was zu Essen bekommt."

Cuddy staunte House an. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass House so besorgt um das Wohl seiner Kollegen war. Aber sie hatte auch noch nie eine solche Ausnahmesituation erlebt.

„Cuddy zahlt." Damit humpelte der Diagnostiker zurück zu seinem Posten am Eingang.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon arbeitete. Alle Ärzte waren beschäftigt, House war seit vierzig Minuten alleine am Einlass. Natürlich war es nicht beim Verteilen der Leute geblieben. Alle hatten zu viel zu tun und er packte an, wo immer es nötig war. House untersuchte eine ankommende Patientin mit schnellen routinierten Handgriffen „Die ist ex. Was soll der Scheiß?"

„Das Kind. Jemand muß doch das Kind holen." Bellte der Pfleger, der die Herzmassage machte.

„Wir haben keinen OP mehr frei. Wir brauchen noch mindestens drei Tische, verdammt." Ein Kollege beklagte sich bei House. Auch wenn der Diagnostiker nicht gerade beliebt war, so besaß er doch eine Autorität, die so schnell keiner in Frage stellte.

„dann gehen Sie in den Keller." Schnauzte House

„Was?"

„Mann, wenn Sie so dringend einen Tisch brauchen, gehen Sie in die Leichenhalle! Die ist steril genug und hat vier Tische." Er sah wieder auf die Tote. „Also gut. Sie da!" er nahm dem beatmenden Pfleger den Beutel aus der Hand. „Sie bleiben hier. Die sterbenden kommen in die Kantine. Das ist da hinten." Er deutete auf die sich füllende Kantine. „Die wirklich dringenden Fälle kommen in die Notaufnahme, das ist alles hier. Alle die nicht unbedingt sofort einen Arzt benötigen: zweite Etage. Kriegen Sie das hin?"

Der Mann wiederholte die Anweisungen und nickte dann.

„Auf dann." Sie schoben das Bett in den Gang zur Kantine weil da wenig los war. „Sie halten sie schön bei Laune, klar? Ich mach' jetzt auf." Himmel, er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr selbst operiert – House hoffte, er würde nicht das halbe Kind aufschneiden. Aber es war wie Radfahren – man vergaß das nicht so einfach. Nach einer Minute hatte er die Fruchtblase aufgerissen. In Ermangelung einer Klemme borgte er sich vom Sanitäter einen Kabelbinder, klemmte damit die Nabelschnur ab und durchtrennte sie.

Beide Männer starrten auf das Baby. House machte die Atemwege frei, so gut das ohne Hilfsmittel ging. „Los, kleiner Mann!" House rieb ganz zart die kleine Brust. „Mach schon." Er blies vorsichtig in die Nase des Kleinen. Da! Ein kleines Krächzen ertönte. Das Nächste war schon lauter und dann ging es richtig los! Auf Houses Gesicht erschien ein zufriedenes Lächeln und für einen Moment war all das Chaos und Grauen um ihn herum vergessen.

„Hey, Mister, hören Sie mich?" Cameron berührte einen der Leute im Wartebereich der 2. Etage an der Schulter. Der Mann war wohl eingeschlafen - hoffte sie. Sie schüttelte etwas fester „Entschuldigen Sie – Iiiiiiiihhhhhhhhh!" Cameron sprang zurück, angeekelt. Aus der Hemdtasche des Mannes kamen haufenweise Käfer gekrabbelt.

Panisch schlug sie auf ihrem Kittel herum, um die Tiere abzuschütteln. Wenn sie etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, dann Krabbeltiere! Immerhin hatte ihr Kreischen den Mann geweckt. Er blinzelte sie an und sah dann an sich herab. „Oh…" sagte er betroffen. In aller Ruhe begann er, die Tierchen einzusammeln, in seiner hohlen Hand.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss, haben Sie vielleicht ein Glas oder einen verschließbaren Beutel?" fragte er mit Westküsten-Akzent.

„Was?!"

„Was ist das?"

„Aaskäfer. Meine Schachtel ist wohl kaputt gegangen."

„Sie können nicht solches Viehzeug in ein Krankenhaus bringen!" Cameron suchte sich immer noch ab und erschauerte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber wir wollten eigentlich nicht hier zwischenlanden."

Gut, damit hatte er natürlich Recht. Trotzdem. „Wir?" fragte Cameron; der Mann saß alleine auf der Bank.

„Ein Mitarbeiter von mir ist verletzt. Ein Arzt kümmert sich um ihn. Haben Sie nun ein Glas?"

„Nein! Diese Viecher übertragen Krankheiten. Sie müssen sie sofort hier hinausschaffen."

„Die kommen aus einem Labor Ich versichere Ihnen, dass sie sauber sind. Sehen Sie, ich bin Entomologe und auf dem Weg zu einem Kongress –„

„Das mag sein, aber das hier ist ein Krankenhaus."

Hey. Probleme?" Foreman kam aus einem er zum Untersuchungsraum umfunktionierten Krankenzimmer.

„Er hat Ungeziefer dabei und will es nicht entsorgen."

„Sir, es tut mir leid, aber Dr. Cameron hat recht. Es ist nicht gestattet, Tiere hierhin mitzubringen." Foreman war freundlich aber bestimmt. „Sie müssen sie hinausbringen. Sofort."

Der Mann stand auf. „Ich werde dann draußen warten. Wie geht es meinem Kollegen?"

Foreman wollte gerade antworten, als die Schwester aus dem Zimmer schrie „Crash! Doktor, schnell!" Beide Ärzte folgten dem Ruf sofort.

Im Zimmer lag ein großer dunkelhäutiger Mann auf einem Bett. Sein Arm war geschient und Foreman war sich recht sicher gewesen, dass das alles gewesen war, was dem Mann fehlte.

„Ich habe kaum noch messbaren Blutdruck. Er ist Tachykard." Foreman fluchte. Was, zur Hölle, hatte er übersehen?

„Lavage-set!" befahl Cameron. Der Patient sah zu eingefallen aus um nur Kreislaufversagen zu haben. Die Schwester besorgte das Set während Cameron die Kleidung aufschnitt. Foreman setzte den Schnitt und bekam sofort Blut.

„Haben wir einen OP frei? Wir brauchen sofort einen OP!" Foreman telefonierte schon, während Cameron den Volumenmangel bekämpfte. „Was? Wie – Aber wir-„ Foreman hing auf. „Sie haben keinen Raum. Und Sie haben auch kein Blut mehr."

„Wir müssen sofort aufmachen und versuchen, die Blutung zu stoppen." Cameron suchte in den Schränken nach Material.

„Hier?"

„Was willst Du sonst machen? Wir können nicht einfach zusehen. House würde es versuchen."

„OK."

„Wir haben die gleiche Blutgruppe." Die distinguierte Stimme kam von der Tür. So viel hatte er mitbekommen, dass Warrick Blut benötigte, man aber keines hatte.

„Schwester, machen Sie ein Kreuzblut und wenn es passt, nehmen sie alles, was sie kriegen können." Wenn Foreman einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, dann war er wie eine Lokomotive. „Und schaffen sie ihn hier raus!"

Cameron hatte einen Schnitt gesetzt und suchte nach der geplatzten Ader. Sie hatten keinen Sauger, daher mussten sie das Blut wegtupfen – es dauerte. Zu lange. „Ich hab' sie!" Cameron griff beherzt zu und klemmte das Gefäß zwischen den Fingern ab.

„Und jetzt?" Foremans braune Augen sahen Cameron über den Mundschutz hinweg an.

„Ich… ich bin kein Gefäßchirurg. Und auch das würde zu viel Blut kosten."

„Du kannst nicht so stehen bleiben."

„Wir.. wir könnten es kauterisieren. Dann Stabilisieren wir es mit einen aufgebogenen Stint und wenn Zeit ist, kommt er noch mal in den OP."

Foreman staunte Cameron an. Auf einmal erkannte er den wirklichen Wert von Houses Drill: sie konnten improvisieren, sie waren in der Lage, mit dem Druck umzugehen, weil sie es nicht anders kannten. Und sie hatten gelernt, abseits der normalen Pfade zu denken! „OK."

Er besorgte die nötigen Instrumente und Hilfsmittel und kurz darauf war die Ader dicht und stabilisiert. Nach den Aufräumarbeiten im Bauchraum machten sie den Mann wieder zu. Die Blutspende traf ein und der Patient wachte zum Glück bald wieder auf.

„Was machen Sie hier?" House kam vom Klo zurück – sogar dort herrschte Gedränge - und sah Chase in der Kantine stehen. Er machte immer wieder einer Runde, um die Lage zu überblicken. Dann und wann kam Cuddy vorbei, brachte ihm Kaffe oder Wasser und hielt ihn auf dem Laufenden. Man hatte zwei Transplant-Teams abgestellt, die ohne Pause arbeiteten.

Gerade hatte er mit Cuddy darüber geredet, Daß ihnen alles Material ausging und dass sie sich bald was mit den Toten würden einfallen lassen müssen, denn die Leichenhalle war mehr als voll. Deswegen war er zur Kantine gehumpelt.

„Ist … kein Priester hier?" Chase starrte auf die dreißig Betten. Er war noch nie mit so viel Tod auf einmal konfrontiert worden. Patienten starben, das wusste er; das hatte er schon erlebt; damit konnte er umgehen. Aber die schiere Zahl von Toten heute – er war überwältigt.

„Chase, das hier ist nicht Ihr Job." House kam näher, seine Stimme war ruhig aber sehr bestimmt.

„Wieso ist niemand bei diesen Menschen?" murmelte Chase.

„sie können hier nichts mehr tun, Dr. Chase. Gehen Sie hinaus und helfen Sie dort, wo sie noch etwas ausrichten können." House ging um den jüngeren Arzt herum, bis er vor ihm stand. Es schien nicht, als ob Chase ihn gehört hätte. Na klasse, jetzt mussten auch noch die Ärzte zum Arzt? Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit, verdammt. Chase konnte ja nachher zum Seelenklempner gehen. Aber jetzt – jetzt musste Chase funktionieren! Wofür hatte er ihn all die Jahre gedrillt und schikaniert?

„Sieh mich an, Robert! Du gehst jetzt hier raus und in die 2. Etage. Hilf den Leuten dort – das geht auch mit einer Hand. Sofort, hörst Du?" //danke, daddy, dass Du mir so gründlich beigebracht hast, wie man Leute herumkommandiert!//

Chase blinzelte, dann ging ein Ruck durch den jungen Arzt. Er sah House mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Wut an, aber er nickte und ging zu den Aufzügen. Er konnte es nicht begreifen, wie House so kalt sein konnte!

Es war schon lange wieder hell und der Strom an Patienten war beinahe abgerissen. House sah auf die Uhr – Sechzehn Stunden! Nachdem er noch einmal nach seinen Welpen gesehen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Unfallstelle. Es war nicht ganz einfach mit einem Zivilwagen durch die Absperrungen zu kommen, aber er schaffte es irgendwie. Im Licht des neuen Morgens sah er die Bescherung – und stellte fest, dass sein Plan, Wilson und Bridges dort herauszuholen am Gelände scheiterte: er würde nie dort hin kommen!

Wie sich herausstellte, brauchte er das auch gar nicht. Die beiden taumelten gerade zu einem Verpflegungswagen und so ging House auf Abfangkurs.

„Hey. Auf, ab nach Hause. Essen." Die beiden waren einfach nur froh, Pause zu machen und folgten ihm brav zu seinem Wagen. Die beiden sahen furchtbar aus! Er fuhr zu seinem Apartment und es gab keine Fragen oder Proteste.

Als Wilson auf dem Sofa geparkt war, zeigte er Bridges das Bad. „Ich bringe gleich was zum Anziehen. Lass Wilson noch etwas heißes Wasser übrig."

House humpelte in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er zwei Jogginghosen herauskramte, Sweatshirts, Socken, Unterwäsche. Er und Wilson hatte ungefähr die gleiche Größe, auch wenn House höher gewachsen war. Bridges… naja, es würde schon gehen.

Er öffnete die Badezimmertür einen Spalt und legte einen Satz Kleidung auf den Boden, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo Wilson auf der Couch saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte. „Hey, Jimmy? Hier." Wilson griff automatisch nach den Klamotten.

Systematisch schleppte House Marshmallows, Gläser und eine Gallone Wasser ins Wohnzimmer. Er schenkte alle drei Gläser ein und hielt Wilson eines hin. „Los. Trink das jetzt. Ihr seid beide dehydriert und unterzuckert. Die Pizza ist gleich da, aber bis dahin…" House kippte sein Glas in einem Satz herunter – und verschluckte sich fast, weil Bridges aus dem Bad kam.

//Heilige Scheiße!// Die Jogginghose aus Sweatshirtstoff war um die Hüften zu eng und an den Beinen zu lang – man sah kaum ihre zierlichen nackten Füße, aber den wohlgeformten Hintern um so besser. Das Sweatshirt spannte leicht über der Brust und war natürlich auch viel zu lang – die Frau sah erstaunlich verwundbar aus, wie sie sich nun auf den Sofa zusammenrollte. House hätte sie am liebsten sofort angebissen! Sie langte dankbar nach dem Wasserglas. House merkte, dass er starrte und konzentrierte sich schnell auf Wilson.

„Los, ab ins Bad mit Dir." Er zog Wilson auf die Beine „oder muß ich dich waschen?"

„Nein!"

„In zehn Minuten komme ich rein und hole Dich."

„Ja, Mama."

House stellte befriedigt fest, dass alle Wassergläser leer waren. Er ging nocheinmal in die Küche und kam mit einer fast vollen Flasche Blue Label zurück. Er hielt Bridges die Flasche mit fragendem Blick hin. Als die nur die Hand ausstreckte, um die Flasche zu greifen, lachte House. Sie war wirklich ein Wildfang!

Statt dessen goss er gute drei Finger breit in die Gläser, reichte Bridges eines, und humpelte mit seinem zum Klavier. Er klimperte leise vor sich hin und spürte, wie die Anspannung langsam von ihm abfiel.

Bridges nippte an ihrem Drink und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen der leisen Musik. Es war ein schlimmer Tag gewesen – schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr so viel Blut gesehen! Aber sie konnte sich nun hier erholen, hatte geduscht, trug saubere Kleidung , hielt einen teuren Scotch in der Hand, Klaviermusik und die Aussicht auf Essen. In Mogadischu war das längst nicht immer so gewesen.

Bridges war überrascht, wie selbstverständlich House für sie beide sorgte. Ohne Aufhebens zu machen, stellte er sicher, dass sie alles hatten, was sie brauchten. Auf rein physischer Ebene, wohlgemerkt. Sie hatte gelernt dass House der letzte war, bei dem man emotionalen Rückhalt erhoffen konnte. Er Überkleisterte jede Gefühlsregung mit zynischen Bemerkungen oder doofen Witzen. House mied körperlichen Kontakt wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Sie fragte sich, wie ein so verquerer Mensch so einfühlsam Klavier spielen konnte? Sie vermutete, dass dies eines der wenigen Ventile war, mittels denen House seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ.

Warum auch immer der Mann nicht über seinen Schatten sprang, alles andere tat er ohne zu zögern und im Moment empfand sie tiefe Dankbarkeit dafür. Sie war ausgepumpt!

Bridges öffnete die Augen und erwischte House gerade noch dabei, wie er sie nachdenklich anstarrte. Er war auch fertig. Er hatte nicht in den Trümmern gearbeitet, aber Stella war sich sicher, auch im Krankenhaus war es mehr als anstrengend gewesen. Und dennoch sorgte er zuerst für seine Freunde! House war kein herzloses Arschloch, sagte Bridges sich. Irgendwas hatte ihn dazu getrieben, sich so abzuschotten.

Das Sofa bewegte sich. Ein Blinzeln zeigte, dass Wilson auch wieder sauber war. Er sah viel jünger aus, mit den wirren, noch feuchten Haaren und den zu langen Klamotten. Als es klingelte, ging Wilson zur Tür, nahm die riesige Pizza in Empfang und bezahlte, als sei das das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Die beiden Männer waren ein eingespieltes Team, dachte Stella.

Eine Pizza und einen Scotch später, stand House auf „Bett. Schlafen. Wilson, Kumpel, los! Ab ins Bett."

„Mmmh Ich nehm das Sofa…"

„Nein, Du kommst ins Bett. Bridges nimmt das Sofa."

„Oh… ja…" Wilson quälte sich hoch und stolperte in Richtung Schlafzimmer. House holte eine Decke aus dem Schrank und nach einigem Zögern noch ein Kopfkissen. Er gab beides Bridges. „Das ist Wilsons Zeug. Ich hab's nicht frisch bezogen, weil…" er zuckte die Schultern. Ausser Wilson benutzte niemand die Sachen, warum nach einem Mal neu beziehen?

„Es gibt schlimmeres. Danke, House." Sie lächelte müde.

House verging vor Verlegenheit und flüchtete sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Wilson lag auf seiner Seite! Es gab, verdammt noch mal, einen Grund, warum House auf der rechten Seite des Bettes schlief: das war der kürzeste Weg zum Bad. Wilson wusste das! Schon bereute der Diagnostiker es, den Gastgeber zu spielen. Aber nun war es zu spät. House ergab sich in sein Schicksal und ging um das Bett herum.

Keine vier Stunden später war House wieder wach. Zwei Dinge hatten ihn geweckt:

Er hatte die Arme voll mit James Wilson und sein rechtes Bein krampfte furchtbar. Ersteres hätte er vielleicht ignorieren können – er hätte daraus eine weitere Gelegenheit gemacht, Wilson aufzuziehen. Aber die Krämpfe – keine Chance. Er befreite sich aus der Umarmung und stand auf.

House hasste es, wenn er seinem Körper so nachgeben musste. Die Tatsache, dass er ausgerechnet heute auch noch in seiner Privatsphäre so eingeschränkt war wie kaum einmal, verschlechterte seine Laune noch mehr. Er wollte laut stöhnen, aber das würde seine Gäste wecken und dann würden sie wieder wie die Glucken über ihn herfallen.

Er schloß sich im Bad ein, setzte sich auf den Hocker und knüllte ein Handtuch zusammen. Während er versuchte sich an das zu erinnern, was Bridges so mit seinem Bein anstellte, presste er sein Gesicht in den Stoff und erlaubte sich ein Stöhnen. Er gab dem Begriff ‚Kissenbeißer' wirklich eine völlig neue Bedeutung!

House warf zwei Vicodin ein, duschte so heiß, wie möglich und verschwand dann aus seiner Wohnung. Wenn er wach war, konnte er genauso gut arbeiten. Auf dem Couchtisch lag ein Zettel für seine Freunde ‚PPTH. House.'

Das Krankenhaus war immer noch im Ausnahmezustand. Und von Zombies bevölkert, so schien es House. Er ging zuerst zu Cuddy ins Büro. Sie schlief auf ihrem Sofa. Also klebte er von außen einen Zettel an die Tür ‚draussen bleiben! Infektionsgefahr.'

Dann fing er an, mit den leitenden Ärzten zu reden, um einen Überblick über die aktuelle Lage zu bekommen. Die Zahl der Toten, die Zahl von Patienten, die nach Trenton geschafft worden waren, eine lange Liste von allem, was ihnen fehlte. House befahl den Ärzten, Personal heimzuschicken. Sie bekamen alle die Anweisung, vier Stunden zu schlafen und dann auf Bereitschaft zu bleiben. House suchte systematisch das Gebäude ab. Danach machte er sich daran, Patienten rauszuwerfen. Die Gänge waren immer noch voller Menschen, sie hatten nicht genug Betten, nicht genug Lebensmittel

„Alle mal herhören!" rief er in die relative Stille. „Wir haben ein kleines Problem und brauchen ihre Hilfe. Alle, die noch laufen können, kommen mal hierher."

Die Leute sahen ihn verwundert an und zögerten.

„Das sieht vielleicht nicht so aus, aber ich bin Arzt in diesem Krankenhaus und momentan de facto Leiter dieser Anstalt. Meine Chefin muß sich mal ausruhen. Also, Leutchen. Wer noch laufen kann, kommt hierher, denn die übrigen werden gleich erschossen – wir brauchen Platz! Sie wissen ja, wie das in den Katastrophen-Filmen immer abgeht. Die Nationalgarde kommt und… peng, peng peng."

So lächerlich das klang, es hatte Wirkung und eine große Zahl der Verwundeten kam zu ihm herüber.

„Phantastisch! Ihr alle geht jetzt zum Aufzug, fahrt in die Lobby und geht dann raus. Sie sind alle kollektiv entlassen. War schön, sie versorgt zu haben, aber bitte besuchen Sie uns nicht so bald wieder." Er wollte sich umdrehen und zu seinem Büro gehen, aber hinter ihm brach gerade eine Meuterei aus.

„Wo sollen wir denn hin?"

„Wir haben kein Geld!"

„Wir kennen hier niemanden!"

„Wir haben Hunger!"

„Das ist alles sehr traurig, aber wer sich noch um so einen Scheiß kümmern kann, ist nicht krank genug. Verschwinden Sie, sie nehmen den wirklich Kranken den Platz weg. Irgendwo auf dem Campus gibt's eine Notunterkunft. Da kriegen Sie bestimmt was zu Essen. Hier gibt's nichts mehr. Shoo!" der Diagnostiker breitete die Arme aus, als wolle er eine Vogelschwarm verscheuchen.

Er musste einigen noch persönlich nachhelfen, mit Berichten von den Transplant-Teams im Keller die frische Organe liebten – dergleichen gepaart mit einem irren Blick überzeugte auch die letzten, dass es besser war möglichst viel Platz zwischen sich und den Wahnsinnigen zu bringen. House war in Hochform – so wie der Schmerz in seinem Bein.

Stolz auf seine Leistung drehte er sich um und – „Leck mich!" fluchte leise. Da saß immer noch ein Typ. „Hey!" House stieß die Gestalt mit dem Stock an. „jetzt muß ich sie erschießen."

„Sie wissen, dass das nicht so läuft." Die Antwort des Mannes war amüsiert.

„Oh, es läuft genau so. Mein Daddy war im Krieg. Sie würden staunen ,was er so zu erzählen hat. Hat ihr Dad keine Gute-Nacht Geschichten erzählt?" House blickte den Mann bösartig an, aber das schien nichts zu bewirken.

„Ich … habe meine Vater nicht gekannt."

„Na, da haben Sie ja noch mal Glück gehabt. Und jetzt raus hier!"

Der Mann stand auf – er war kleiner als House aber deutlich massiver. „Nein." Sagte er mit bestimmtem Ton. „Ich werde hier bleiben, bis mein Mitarbeiter ordentlich versorgt worden ist. Und Sie können sich Ihre Schauermärchen sonst wohin stecken, das zieht bei mir nicht."

„OK. Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun." House drehte sich um und ließ der verdutzen Mann stehen. In seinem Besprechungsraum schlief Foreman am Tisch. Chase hatte sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt und Cameron – war ja klar, dass sie den Frauenfaktor für sich arbeiten ließ – lag in seinem Sessel. House beschloß die Welpen nocn ein wenig schlafen zu lassen.

Das verbliebene Personal scheuchte er herum - er war mit ihnen so unerbittlich wie mit sich selbst. Zum Glück hatte schon Cuddy einige Leute zum Ausruhen heim geschickt und so trudelten nun halbwegs brauchbare Kräfte ein, um die total erschöpften nach über zwanzig Stunden Dauerstress zu erlösen.

Und House machte – ein Kreuzchen im Kalender! – Visite! Es tat gut, in Bewegung zu bleiben und bei dem akuten Ärztemangel konnte er sich nicht drücken. Es waren aber die kürzesten Visiten in der Geschichte des PPTH! Die Schwester, die ihn begleitete kam seinen Anweisungen nicht hinterher.

Als er sich dem Zimmer näherte, das direkt neben der Wartezone mit dem Sturkopf lag, verstellte dieser ihm den Weg in das Zimmer.

„Sie stehen im Weg."

„Es tut mir leid, aber Sie werden sich ausweisen müssen."

„Ist bei ihnen was durchgebrannt? Ich bin Arzt. Durchlassen!"

„Sie haben sich bisher nicht sonderlich ärztlich aufgeführt. Ich werde meinen Kollegen beschützen. Und das bedeutet dass ich Sie nicht hineinlassen werde, solange ich nicht sicher sein kann, wer Sie sind."

„Wer, zur Hölle, sind Sie?" schnauzte House den Mann an. Er hatte ja schon so einiges erlebt…

„Ich bin Tatortermittler." Er zog seinen Ausweis heraus. House las ‚Dr. Gilford Grissom blah blah Las Vegas PD'

„Sie haben hier nichts zu melden. Ich schon." Als der Mann sich immer noch nicht bewegte, herrschte House die Schwester an „Los, identifizieren Sie mich. Machen Sie was sinnvolles!"

Die Schwester war stinksauer. Sie sah Grissom an „Er ist ein mieser Dreckskerl! Aber er IST ein guter Arzt. Er hat noch nie einem Patienten mit Absicht Schaden zugefügt."

Nach einer Sekunde des Zögern ließ Grissom den Mann eintreten. „Sie werden die nächsten hundert Jahre an allen Feiertagen Dienst tun!" flüsterte House der Schwester zu. Auch dieses Zimmer war mit Betten vollgestellt – man kam kaum durch. Die ersten beiden waren schnell abgefertigt, beim dritten Bett stoppte er etwas länger.

„So, Mr. --- Brown. Sie werden noch mal unter's Messer müssen." House las gerade Camerons Einträge auf der Krankenakte.

„Na toll! Haben die Mist gebaut?"

„Natürlich nicht!" blaffte House. „Meine Leute haben Sie gerettet! Aber sie mussten improvisieren. Sobald ein Gefäßchirurg wieder so wach ist, dass er arbeiten kann, kommen Sie dran. Schwester! Herrgott, wo bleiben Sie denn? Machen wir hier Visite oder ist das ein Kaffeekränzchen?"

„Wovor müssen Sie ihn denn beschützen? Jetzt, das Sie MICH zu ihm gelassen haben – was kann sonst schon passieren?" fragte er Grissom beiläufig, während er einen weiteren langweiligen Fall abhandelte.

„Unmittelbar vor dem Unfall ist in dem Zug ein Mord geschehen. Er ist ein Zeuge."

„Da sind hunderte krepiert und Sie regen sich über einen mehr oder weniger auf? Wow!"

„Er wird Dich umbringen, wenn er das ‚rauskriegt." Wilson stand völlig zerknautscht in der Wohnzimmertür. Stella stand vor dem überquellenden Bücherregal und betrachtete die Kleinigkeiten, die überall vor den Büchern standen. Es war kein einheitlicher Stil zu sehen – Der Schädel eines Nagers, ein Jade-Skarabäus, eine koreanische Münze, etliche Dinge, die Stella nicht identifizieren konnte und – das hielt sie gerade in der Hand – eine Gewehrpatrone.

„Hiermit?" sie hielt Wilson die scharfe Munition hin. Die Kugel war eingekerbt – eindeutig von Hand und auf der Hülse stand ein Name: Greg.

Wilson krümmte sich. „Das ist… das ist nicht ernst zu nehmen, Stella." Er belog sich selbst, das wusste er. House hatte schon versucht, sich umzubringen. Aber immer so, dass man ihn noch retten konnte. Ein dum-dum Geschoß war etwas anderes! Das Ding würde seinen Kopf zu Mus machen.

„Hat er eine passende Waffe dazu?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

Stella steckte die Patrone ein.

„Stell sie wieder hin."

„Bitte? Damit er sich das Hirn wegbläst?" Stella konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte.

„Das ist sein gutes Recht."

„Wilson!!!"

„Stella, wir respektieren Patientenverfügungen. Ich… ich respektiere auch House. Er ist mein Freund!" er hoffte wirklich, dass das Thema nicht weiter vertieft würde!

„Du würdest wirklich zulassen, dass er sich umbringt?" was für eine kranke Freundschaft verband diese beiden Männer?

„Stella…" Wilson rieb sich über sein Gesicht. Er war emotional nicht in der Lage, das jetzt auszufechten, aber er kannte Stella. Sie war stur wie ein Esel. „Gregory ist mein bester Freund. Ich liebe ihn wie meinen Bruder. Es bringt mich um zu sehen, wie er leidet – nicht nur wegen seines Beins. Und… ich… „ oh verdammt! Er würde gleich losheulen. Wilson hohlte tief Luft „Ich denke, er hat das Recht, über sein eigenes Leben zu entscheiden. Wenn er… wenn er das bei klarem Verstand tut… dann… „ die Vorstellung, dass House sich irgendwann die Kugel geben würde war grauenhaft! „… respektiere ich das. Er wird nicht warten, bis seine Leber versagt... er weiß, wie sowas endet und er weiß, was er sich antut… bei seinem Lebensstil… und wenn Du diese Patrone mitnimmst, dann wird das gar nichts ändern. Er wird wütend auf Dich sein und sich eine neue kaufen." Wilson schniefte.

Vielleicht hatte Wilson Recht? Vielleicht war das tatsächlich ultimative Freundschaft a la Steinbeck? „OK" //Für den Moment.// Sie stellte die Patrone weg. „Wir sollten bald ins Krankenhaus. Sonst beschwört House noch eine Meuterei herauf."

Wilson nickte. „Ich werd's nicht lange machen. Ich bin völlig im Eimer." Die letzte Nacht war die Hölle gewesen und er war sicher, dass er davon träumen würde.

Sie fanden House in seinem Büro dösend. Ein Patient hatte ihn vollgekotzt und er musste deswegen in OP-Klamotten herumlaufen.

„Neckisch." Scherzte Wilson.

„Wo warst Du? Du bist doch derjenige, der sich dauern vollreihern lässt." House klang vorwurfsvoll.

„Oh, entschuldige. Ich werde es nachholen. Du darfst als Erster, OK?"

„Ich muß mal ein paar Stümpfe ansehen, Jungs. Bis später." Bridges verkrümelte sich lieber, jetzt wo es ekglig wurde.

„Was für ein Arsch!" House seufzte.

„kannst Du mal an was anderes denken?"

„Zu müde." Schüttelte House seinen Kopf. „Sag, machst Du Dir ernsthaft Sorgen wegen dieser Geschenke?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist schon ein bisschen komisch, findest Du nicht?" Wilson rieb sich den Nacken. Er musste total verdreht geschlafen haben.

„Nicht alle armen irren sind gefährlich." Gab House zu bedenken.

„Ja. Aber wenn es mit Anrufen losgeht, dann sollten wir etwas tun, OK?"

House nickte und stand auf. „Hoffentlich krepieren heute noch recht viele, damit hier wieder Ruhe einkehrt." Die beiden Ärzte machten sich auf den Weg.

„Ja, ich habe gehört, Du hast ein Erschießungskommando angeheuert?" Wilson lachte.

„Nein. Aber da kommt meines…" House sah Cuddy auf ihn zusteuern. Ihr Blick verhieß nicht Gutes. Wilson überlegte, ob er dem Streufeuer entgehen sollte, aber er war zu neugierig. Cuddy hielt ein Papier in der Hand.

„House! Ist das Ihres?" Cuddy drückte ihm das Papier auf die Nase. House las und wurde rot. Wilson verrenkte sich den Hals um zu lesen. Eine Geburtsurkunde?!

„Ähm… nein. Ich könnte mich erinnern, glauben Sie mir."

„Da steht, sie seien der Vater, House."

„Ja klar, ich habe die kalte Jane Doe gevögelt und ein Instant-baby gemacht. SO nötig hab' ich's noch nicht!"

„House –„

„Ich hab in die falsche Zeile geschrieben. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt ein bisschen doppelsichtig. Oder High. Vielleicht hab ich geschlafen." Liebe Güte, wenn Cuddy das nicht aufklärte, dann … Jugendamt, Fürsorge… „geben Sie her!" er strich seinen Namen aus und kritzelte ihn weiter unten hin. „Zufrieden?"

„Wo ist die Mutter?" fragte Cuddy.

„Irgendwo, wo's kalt ist. Es werden nicht SO viele Leichen mit Kaiserschnitt rumliegen. Fragen Sie Chase, der macht eine ordentliche Liste. Ihr Bürokratenherz wird erfreut sein." Er lahmte weiter. Cuddy sah Wilson an, der zuckte die Schultern.

„Wollen Sie nicht wissen, wie es dem Kleinen geht?" rief Cuddy hinterher.

„Nein." Kam es voller Überzeugung zurück. „Ich muss jetzt arbeiten, Boss."

„Ein hoffnungsloser Fall." Cuddy seufzte und ging weg. Sie würde eine saubere Geburtsurkunde ausstellen müssen, man würde das mit dem Chaos verargumentieren können. Sie wollte es keinem Kind zumuten, House als Vater zu haben!

Grissom nutzte die Gelegenheit. Mit Warrick im OP konnte er nichts sinnvolles tun. Also begann er, das Krankenhaus zu erforschen. Sein Ziel: die Leichenhalle. Er stromerte ein bisschen umher, mit suchendem Blick aber immer zielstrebig, so dass keiner Fragen stellte. Bei dem aktuellen Chaos liefen überall Leute auf den falschen Stationen umher – man ließ ihn in Ruhe.

Mit etwas Glück ergatterte er ein Paar Latexhandschuhe und einen Kittel bevor er mit dem Fahrstuhl in den Keller fuhr.

Hier unten war es kalt und still. Die Transplantations-Teams hatten ihre Arbeit beendet und waren abgerückt. Wie House es vorhergesagt hatte, wurden heute in sämtlichen Transplantationszentren Überstunden gerissen, um all die vielen Organe wartenden Menschen einzupflanzen. Nicht nur im PPTH waren die Auswirkungen der Katastrophe zu spüren.

Grissom schritt in dem Labyrinth von Gängen mit gemäßigten Schritten voran. Hier konnte man sich sicherlich verlaufen wenn man sich nicht auskannte! Aber sein Instinkt führte ihn in die richtige Richtung. Als medizinische Fakultät besaß das PPTH eine wirklich große Kühlhalle und momentan war sie zum Bersten voll!

Mit gewohnter Systematik grenzte Grissom den Suchabschnitt ein – Die Totenscheine des PPTH sahen anders aus, als die der Sanitäter vor Ort, und er suchte einen Mann, der bereits als Leiche angekommen war. Es würde eine schöne Plackerei geben.

„Hey." Chase hatte die Liste der Lebenden so weit es ging vervollständigt und machte sich nun daran, die Toten zu katalogisieren. Er grüßte den unbekannten ‚Kollegen'.

„Hi" Grissom hatte kein Interesse daran, den Eindruck zu korrigieren. In aller Ruhe zog er einen Reißverscluß auf, sah in das kalte Gesicht und machte den Leichensack wieder zu. Chase machte ähnliches auf der anderen Seite.

Irgendwann hörte Grissom ein Geräusch, das ihn innehalten ließ. Der Andere Arzt stand unbeweglich mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja." Der blonde antwortete mit erstickter Stimme.

„Sind Sie sicher?" Grissom war kein Blödmann. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die Situation vielen hier an die Nieren ging.

„Ich hab' noch nie so viele Tote gesehen. Oder sterben sehen…. Und ich konnte nichts machen!" er hielt seine geschiente Hand hoch.

„Das ist nicht Ihre Schuld."

Chase rang um Luft und Fassung. Der Junge Arzt tat Grissom aufrichtig leid. „Wann haben Sie zuletzt geschlafen?"

Chase machte eine hilflose Geste. Er hatte sein Zeitgefühl vollkommen verloren.

„Geben Sie mir die Liste. Ich mache weiter." Chase tat willenlos, was der andere von ihm verlangte. „Gehen Sie nach hause. Nehmen Sie sich ein Taxi und schlafen Sie sich richtig aus." Der Junge war ja völlig fertig! Einer seiner Vorgesetzten hätte das längst erkennen müssen! Aber Ärzte waren wohl auch nur Menschen, dachte sich Grissom, als er den Australier zum Aufzug brachte.

In aller Ruhe vervollständigte er die Liste – da er sowieso jeden Totenschein ansehen musste und einige Säcke zu öffnen hatte, bremste ihn das nicht so sehr aus. Er fand auch, wen er gesucht hatte. Jetzt bräuchte er noch Hilfe bei der genaueren Betrachtung. Aber seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass Warrick bald aus dem OP kommen musste und er wollte auf jeden Fall dann vor Ort sein! Er platzierte die Liste an einem Infostand und machte sich auf den Weg zu Warrick. Der wunderschöne Sonnenuntergang draußen schien die Leiden der Mensch zu verspotten als die meisten Ärzte des PPTH sich auf den Heimweg machten. Kaum einer von ihnen hatte Augen dafür.

Der mysteriöse Unbekannte dachte an Dr. Stella Bridges. Er tat das bevorzugt in seinem Bett, wenn er nachts alleine war. Er dachte an die kleinen Geschenke, die er ihr gemacht hatte. Stellte sich vor, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Dr. Bridges statt der Kleinigkeiten IHN anfassen würde. Bei dieser Vorstellung verweilte er gerne. Dann dachte er darüber nach, wie es wäre, sie zu besitzen, all das zu tun, was in so blumigen Worten in einigen der Gedichte beschrieben wurde, die er ihr zuletzt geschenkt hatte. Seine Hand Spielte über seinen Körper und er seufzte, stellte sich vor, das sei IHRE Hand. Später, wenn die Realität ihn wieder im Griff hatte, war ihm klar, dass das nie geschehen würde. Er war ein unwertes Stück zuckende Materie – sie würde ihn nicht wollen. Alle schreckten vor ihm zurück. Aber das Träumen konnte ihm keiner verbieten!

Dr. Stella Bridges rollte sich auf ihrem Sofa zusammen. Vor ihr stand eine Tasse heiße Schokolade. In der Hand hielt sie den Gedichtband. Wie oft sie das Buch auch betrachtete, es gab ihr einfach keinen Hinweis auf den Besitzer! Sie fragte sich, ob ihr Verehrer diese Gedichte gelesen und dabei an sie gedacht hatte. Verdammt, aber wer war es bloß? Stella konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie oft sie sich diese Frage gestellt hatte.

Was sie wirklich beunruhigend fand, war die Tatsache, dass Wilson der beste Kandidat war. Wilson war empfindsam genug, romantisch genug - aber er war nicht der Typ für ein derartiges Versteckspiel! In den sechs Monaten hatte Wilson zwei Affären durchgehechelt – er würde sich nicht mit solch einer langen Wartezeit abmühen. Das war bedauerlich. Andererseits – James konnte einfach nicht treu sein und auf so etwas hatte sie wahrhaftig keine Lust!

Es gab noch ein oder zwei andere Ärzte, die in die nähere Auswahl kamen, aber ihr Wunschkandidat schied leider aus. House war so romantisch wie eine Tube Zahnpasta, besaß weder die Geduld noch das Einfühlungsvermögen das nötig wäre, um diese Aktion durchzuziehen. Außerdem war er derart analfixiert, wie Bridges fand, dass er sich kaum einmal von etwas trennen würde, wenn es ersteinmal ihm gehörte. Schade, dachte sie. Denn irgendwie hatte er ruppige Diagnostiker sie fasziniert. Sie stand eben auf die etwas herberen Typen.

Jedenfalls war sie bereit dem ‚Großen Unbekannten' einen Chance zu geben. Wenn er sich nur zeigen würde!

Mit diesem Gedanken, das Buch in der Hand, schlief Stella ein und träumte…

In der Zwischenzezeit hatte Gil Grissom sich mit den örtlichen Behörden in Verbindung gesetzt und Warrick hatte im Krankenbett seine Aussage zu Protokoll gegeben. Gil hatte ihnen die Leiche der Ermordeten gezeigt und man hatte sie bereits abtransportiert..Grissom hatte sich ein Hotelzimmer besorgt – er brauchte einfach eine Pause!

„Morgen!" Foreman kam in den Raum, in dem jetzt nur noch zwei Betten standen. „Na, wie geht es Ihnen heute?" der Neurologe prüfte die Eintragungen der Schwestern auf dem Krankenblatt.

„Naja – war schon mal besser; aber ganz gut, denke ich. Das Bett ist ein bisschen kurz." Der Eins-neunzig Mann grinste schief.

„Dagegen gibt's leider keine Pillen." Foreman grinste zurück „Hmmm.. Sie haben leichtes Fieber." Der Arzt prüfte noch die Drainage – sah gut aus.

„Ist das normal?" Warrick war es nicht gewühnt, krank zu sein.

„Es ist in der Norm. So eine Blutung in den Bauch – da sind so viele Winkel, die Sie nicht richtig sauber machen können – da muß dann Ihr Immunsystem ‚ran. Daher das Fieber."

„Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Danke!" Warrick konnte es kaum glauben, dass es nicht ein Dienstufall gewesen war sondern auf eine dämlichen Zugfahrt so knapp geworden war.

„Hey, das ist mein Job. Ausserdem hat Dr. Cameron die zundende Idee gehabt. Und ohne die Blutspende ihres Chefs hätte es auch anders ausgesehen." Foreman wusste dass nicht jeder Boss sich so anbieten würde. „Er sorgt wirklich gut für Sie."

„Ja." Warrick nickte. „Ja, das tut er wirklich."

In diesem Moment tauchte das Kontrastprogramm auf. „Foreman, die neuesten Autoknacker-Tricks können Sie später austauschen. Los, wir haben einen Patienten." House nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung seines Büros.

„Mment mal –„ Warrick sträubte alle Federn. So eine Rassisten-Scheiße ließ er sich nicht bieten! Von keinem.

„Lassen Sie's gut sein, er will mich nur ärgern." Foreman hielt den Patienten vom Aufstehen zurück.

„Sie lassen sich das gefallen? Wer ist der Typ?"

„Mein Boss."

„Mann!"

„Er ist das Arschloch vom Dienst. Aber er ist ein guter Arzt. Ich kann damit leben."

„Muß ich die Peitsche holen?" rief House den halben Gang hinunter.

Foreman zuckte mit den Schultern und ging hinaus. „Ich gebe Ihnen nur einen Vorsprung. So langsam kann ich nicht gehen ohne dass es weh tut."

„hmmm…. Müssen Sie ihrem Bruder da drin zeigen, dass Sie auch austeilen können?" Foreman hatte House eingeholt und fiel nun in Schritt mit ihm.

„Nein, ich versuche dem Beamten da drin zu zeigen, dass er Sie nicht sofort wegen Diskriminierung anzeigen muß."

„Was für ein Arschloch." Murmelte Warrick.

„Du musst noch viel über menschliches Verhalten lernen." Sein Boss erschien in der Tür.

„Hey, Grissom. Hast Du das mitbekommen?"

„Ich bin ja nicht taub." //nicht mehr// er reichte Warrick einen Kaffee aus der Bäckerei nebenan. Dankbar nahm der ans Bett gefesselte CSI das Getränk an.

„Mann, der Fraß hier ist echt übel." Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und deutete auf das unberührte Frühstück. „Ich will, dass der Typ sich entschuldigt!"

„Er hat es wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht so gemeint."

„Ich finde das nicht witzig, Grissom."

„Hör mal, ich werde mit ihm reden, OK? Häng das nicht gleich an die große Glocke, War." Grissom konnte sehen, dass das seinem Mitarbeiter nicht schmeckte. „Werde erst einmal gesund, OK? Hey, Du wirst gleich einen Anruf bekommen. Nick macht sich Sorgen. Catherine und Sarah lassen auch schön grüßen. Sie sind alle froh, dass es so glimpflich ausgegangen ist."

Grissom ging den Gang hinunter in die Richtung die Dr. Foreman und der andere Arzt eingeschlagen hatten. Bald hatte er das Besprechungszimmer gefunden. Grissom fand die Glaswände toll. Er lehnte sich an die gegnüberliegende Wand und beobachtete das Geschehen. Schade, dass er nur den Stock, wie er den Typ im Geiste nannte, sehen konnte. Die anderen kehrten ihm den Rücken zu, und so konnte er nicht ihre Lippen lesen.

Wilson kam aus seinem Büro, ging an dem Mann vorbei ohne wirklich von ihm Notiz zu nehmen.

„Patient, 39, männlich. War im Zug, hat aber nur die Hand gebrochen und ein paar Prellungen. Starkes Erbrechen und Diarrohe. Spricht nicht auf die üblichen Mittel an."

„Salmonellen?" offerierte Cameron. Das war die häufigste Ursache für schwere Magen-Darm infekte.

„War auf dem Güterzug was Giftiges?" fragte Chase

„Guter Einwand. Sollten wir klären." House schrieb ‚Gift?' auf das Whiteboard. Sein Blick schweifte kurz ab – draussen stand dieser Sturkopf aus Vegas und starrte ihn an.

„Sollten dann nicht auch andere ähnliche Symptome haben?" gab Foreman zu bedenken.

„Gut. Chase wird unsere Kontrollgruppe sein. Er kann sich mit Steve den Käfig teilen"

„Ich war ja kaum da."

„Stimmt. Ausserdem kriegen Sie gerade ‚ne Chemo. Sie sind also völlig unbrauchbar. Dann testen wir eben Wilson als Kontrollgruppe. Der hat allerdings gestern nicht gekotzt. Weiter! Was sonst?"

„Wenn er Prellungen hat, gibt's vielleicht doch eine Verletzung im Abdomen? Wenn die Blutung klein genug ist, oder sich selbst verschlossen hat…"

‚Sepsis' erschien auf den Board. Und draussen stand immer noch der Typ… er nervte House. Und so humpelte er zur Tür und riss sie auf. „Was?" blaffte er.

Grissom zeigte auf sich selbst und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, Sie! Was wollen Sie?"

„Nichts. Ich stehe hier nur so. Das ist doch nicht verboten, oder?"

„Stehen Sie woanders ‚rum!" House knallte die Tür wieder zu. Grissom machte artig einen Schritt zur Seite.

„OK…. Ähm… ja. Testen Sie die Leukos. Was sonst? Strengt Euch mal bisschen an!"

„Das ist einer der Kollegen aus Trenton." Erklärte Chase.

„Ach, hat er das gesagt?"

„Äh… nein. Er hat gestern in der Leichenhalle zu tun gehabt. Er hat die Liste fertig gemacht und ich bin nach Hause."

„Und Sie lassen ja jeden da unten rumlaufen. Warum machen Sie nicht die Tür weit auf, Chase und lassen alle Nekrophilen rein? Der Typ kommt aus Las Vegas und ist kein Arzt, sie Idiot!"

Wilson kam zurück mit einem Kaffee und sah den Mann immer noch da stehen. Seit House angeschossen worden war, war Wilson ziemlich paranoid, was sich auch in seiner Sorge um Stella zeigte. „Entschuldigen Sie, kann ich Ihnen helfen?" er sprach den Unbekannten an.

„Vielen Dank, Dr…" Grissom studierte das Namensschild, „Wilson. Ich beobachte nur."

„Sie beobachten?" Wilson sah sich um. Was gab es hier zu sehen?

„Aus beruflichen Gründen interessiere ich mich sehr für menschliches Verhalten. Ich bin Tatortermittler."

„Hm. Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann ist doch schon alles passiert, wenn Sie loslegen, Mr. ?"

„Grissom. Gil Grissom. Sie haben Recht, aber sehen Sie, Wie ein Mensch starb, ist immer nur die halbe Geschichte. Das WARUM – das hilft oft den Täterkereis einzuschränken. Ein Mensch wird erstochen. Wenn man sich mit Verhalten befasst, dann weiß man, dass das fast immer ein Akt der Leidenschaft ist." Erklärte Grissom freundlich. „Das führt meist zu einem enttäuschten Liebhaber oder einem anderen Menschen, der tief verletzt wurde."

„Das ist interessant, aber – Mr. Grissom, ist denn hier ein Verbrechen geschehen?"

„Nein. Aber abnormes Verhalten interessiert mich immer! Man hat selten die Gelegenheit das so ungestört zu beobachten."

„Abnormes – was meinen Sie?" Wilson wurde immer verwirrter. Vielleicht sollte er doch den Sicherheitsdienst rufen?

„Der… körperlich besonders geforderte … Arzt da drin." Grissom bediente sich der aktuellen politisch korrekten Formulierung, „der mit der Gehhilfe."

„Dr. House?"

„ist das sein Name? Nun ja. Sein Verhalten liegt insgesamt weit außerhalb dessen, was ein Ethologe als ‚normal' bezeichnen würde. Ich finde das interessant. Man sieht das nicht so oft in solcher Deutlichkeit."

„Hören Sie, Mr. Grissom. Lassen sie ihn in Frieden."

„Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht tun."

„Ich kann den Sicherheitsdienst rufen." Wilson griff sich an den Nacken.

„Sehen Sie, Doktor, Mein Kollege könnte Ihren Kollegen wegen rassistischer Bemerkungen verklagen. Oder ich bleibe hier noch ein wenig stehen und wenn Ihr Kollege Zeit hat, rede ich mit ihm. Obwohl ich bezweifele, dass er sich entschuldigen wird."

Hatte House schon wieder Mist gebaut? Wilson verzog das Gesicht. „OK." Er würde dennoch einen Wachmann in die Nähe beordern. Man konnte nie wissen. Aber eine Frage hatte er noch: „Mr. Grissom, was ist denn so deutlich zu sehen?"

Gil überlegte eine Sekunde „Das müssen Sie schon Ihren Kollegen fragen."

Irgendwann schwärmten Houses Welpen aus und der Arzt kehrte in sein Büro zurück. Er gab sich alle Mühe, den Mann auf dem Gang zu ignorieren, aber er fühlte sich wie eine Ameise hinter Glas. Er war ganz froh einen Fall zu haben, weil ihn das immer vor der blöden Ambulanz rettete. Außerdem hatte er eine gute Nacht gehabt und das Bein war artig – so artig, wie es sein konnte mit zwei Vicodin im Blut. Als die Tür aufging, machte House sich nicht die Mühe, aufzusehen.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie sich bei meinem Mitarbeiter entschuldigen." Sagte die Stimme, die zu den Beinen vor seinem Tisch gehörte.

„Weswegen?"

„Wegen Ihrer rassistischen Bemerkungen vorhin."

„Quatsch! Ich habe Foreman ein bisschen geärgert. Das hält ihn auf Trab."

„Andere Leute sehen das vielleicht anders."

„Trage ich eine weiße Kapuze? Zünde ich Kreuze an?" House lehnte sich zurück und blickte Grissom an mit einem Blick, der klar sagte ‚hast du sonst keine probleme?'

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie in ihrer Freizeit machen, Dr. House." Gestand Grissom, „Aber Sie haben meinen Mitarbeiter beleidigt. Sie werden sich entschuldigen. Er ist in solchen Dingen sehr empfindlich. Und ich denke, er hat Recht."

„Wenn Sie mich verklagen wollen, die Rechtsabteilung ist eine Etage weiter oben." Es war ihm scheißegal!

„Sie beschädigen Ihr Umfeld Dr. House. Das geht mich nichts an – wenn Ihre Kollegen und Vorgesetzten das hinnehmen, dann ist das dumm, aber nicht meine Angelegenheit. Sie können auch Ihre Mitarbeiter Missachten. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie MEIN Umfeld ungestraft beschädigen. Bitte. Entschuldigen Sie sich."

„Ihr Kumpel kann sich nur deswegen noch aufregen, weil wir ihm gerade das Leben gerettet haben. Sagen Sie ihm, er soll meine Sprüche als die wörtliche ‚bittere Medizin' ansehen."

Das Telefon klingelte. House ignorierte es und starrte Grissom feindselig an. Es klingelte weiter. Es war eine interne Nummer – ein Behandlungsraum in der Ambulanz. Endlich riss er den Hörer hoch „Was?" schnauzte er.

„Ich brauche eine Konsultation. Raum Eins." Es war Bridges! House stöhnte. Die meinte sowas meistens ernst. „OK."

„War ja ein netter Plausch, aber ich muß los. Wieder mal so ein Patient, der nicht warten kann, bis Erwachsene ihr Gespräch beendet haben." Er wuchtete sich hoch, warf auf dem Weg zur Tür ein Vicodin ein und ließ Grissom einfach stehen.

//interessant// dachte der. //ausgesprochen interessant.// noch viel interessanter fand Grissom es allerdings, dass in einem Krankenhaus niemand sich daran zu stören schien dass einer der Ärzte ein ernsthaftes, nicht therapiertes Problem zu haben schien.

House öffnete die Tür zu Raum Eins – und machte sie gleich wieder zu. Zurück zum Aufzug. Aber Stella war schneller als er und hielt ihn zurück. „Hey, ich brauche wirklich eine Konsultation!"

„hey, ich habe keinen Bock. Such Dir einen anderen Arzt aus."

„Green ist in Urlaub."

„Und SOLCHE Fälle konsultiere ich sowieso nicht." Er riss sich los und ging weiter.

„Ich habe ein Recht auf Konsultation!" Bridges war laut geworden, denn nun befand sich der Info-Stand zwischen ihnen.

„Schieben Sie sich ihr Recht doch sonst wohin, Frau Doktor. Sie können mich nicht zwingen!" House war stehen geblieben und hatte sich zu Stella gewandt.

„Sie können einen Patienten nicht ohne triftigen Grund ablehnen."

„Nicht mein Fachgebiet."

Cuddy erschien auf dem Plan. Sie freute sich zwar, dass auch mal jemand anderes sich mit House stritt, aber im Foyer kam das nicht so gut – vor allen Patienten hier!

„Das Fachgebiet muß noch erfunden werden!"

„Was ist hier los, House?" Cuddy mischte sich nun ein.

„Wieso denken Sie immer, ICH bin der Böse?" beschwerte er sich.

„Weil das in 99 Prozent aller Fälle so ist?" seine Zierliche Chefin stemmte die Arme in die Hüften „Also, was ist los?"

„Dr. Bridges hat nicht verstanden, was mein Fachgebiet ist. Ihr Köpfchen kann wohl so viele Informationen nicht behalten."

„Blödsinn! Ich habe ihn um Konsultation ersucht und er verweigert sie mir." Bridges hätte ihm am liebsten dahin getreten, wo es wirklich weh tat!

Cuddy rollte genervt die Augen. „haben Sie die nötige Expertise, House?" fragte sie flach. Sie war müde! Sie hatte keine Lust auf die Allüren dieser Primadonna - nicht heute!

„Er und Green teilen sich den High-Score!" giftete Stella.

„Oh." Cuddy schluckte. Alle im Haus wussten, dass Green und House die meisten Missbrauchsfälle aufdeckten. „House, gehen Sie da rein und machen Sie Ihren Job."

„Cuddy..:!" er winselte. Das war einfach unfair! Wieso bekam immer er die miesen Fälle?

„Wenn Sie nicht AUF DER STELLE da ‚rein gehen, brumme ich Ihnen zwanzig zusätzliche Ambulanzstunden auf."

„Zwanzig?! Wo bleibt die Verhältnismäßigkeit der Mittel?"

„Sie haben Recht. Vierzig." Erwiderte Cuddy trocken.

House starrte Cuddy an, aber nicht, weil er sie ängstigen wollte – das hatte bei ihr sowieso keinen Sinn. Nein, er war schlicht und einfach fassungslos.

„Das ist Nötigung!" protestierte er.

„Und mit jeder Sekunde gibt's noch eine dazu, House…. Zweiundvierzig…."

House überlegte. Zweiundvierzig Stunde waren derart viel, die würde er wohl nie abarbeiten können – von daher war es schon fast wieder egal…

„Vierundvierzig…."

Andererseits – es war Cuddy wohl wirklich wichtig – sie hatte noch nie zu derart drastischen Maßnahmen gegriffen. Aber leider war es ihm auch wichtig. Und damit waren die Würfel gefallen.

„OK." House nickte und humplete so nonchalant wie möglich zum Fahrstuhl.

Cuddys Unterkiefer fiel auf den Boden, ihre Augen folgten fast. Damit hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet! Aber so würde sie ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Sie war immer noch die Chefin hier!

„Und damit fangen Sie SOFORT an! Und wenn ich sie persönlich an den Eiern da hineinschleifen muß, House!"

„Ich bin versucht, es darauf ankommen zu lassen, Cuddylein." Aber das freche Grinsen hielt sich nicht, als House auf seine Chefin herablechzte. Sie wollte Blut sehen, das war ihm klar. Sie würde hier und vor allen Leuten ein Exempel statuieren. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab „Die nächsten Hormonspritzen können Sie sich selbst setzen!" flüsterte er böse. Dann machte er kehrt und humpelte betont lahm in Raum Eins. Bridges würdigte er keines Blickes.

Er starrte die beiden an – ein Mädchen, vielleicht sechzehn und ein Kleinkind. „Was wollt ihr hier?"

Das ältere Mädchen zuckte zurück.

„Dr. House ist hier wegen der Bauchschmerzen Deiner Schwester. Er möchte sie sich einmal ansehen." Stella versuchte., die Situation zu retten.

„Ich bin gegen meinen Willen hier." Maulte der. House holte noch einmal tief Luft und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Kleine. „Na, hast Du zu viel Eis gegessen?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Es schien als hätte das Kind ihn nicht gehört.

„Sie hat Albträume. Und Im Kindergarten hockt sie entweder in der Ecke oder sie macht die Spielsachen kaputt." Informierte der Teenager ihn.

„Wo sind eure Eltern?" House zog seine kleine Taschenlampe aus der Tasche und knipste sie an.

„Irgend so'n Kurzurlaub."

Der Arzt setzte einen Finger und das kleine Kinn und hob den Kopf an. Es war fast kein Widerstand zu spüren. Nur ein Zittern. Er leuchtete der Kleinen in die Augen – da war alles OK.

„Ist sie taub oder Stumm oder beides?" fragte er.

„Nein. Sie ist.. sie ist immer sehr still. Sie macht nie Ärger."

„Da wette ich drauf. Hey, ich muß mir mal Deinen Bauch anhören. Hiermit." Er zeigte dem katatonischen Kind das Stethoskop. „Willst du mal meinen hören? Ich hab voll Hunger- hör mal." Keine Reaktion. Nichts. Er war aufmerksam genug, das kalte Metall vorzuwärmen. Dann stand er auf und legte eine Hand auf die Brust des kleinen Mädchens. Für einen Moment dachte er, wie winzig sie doch war – dass seine langen Finger ihren kleinen Körper fast umspannen konnten. Und dass er Angst hatte, ihr weh zu tun. Er hatte immer Angst davor, wenn er es mit kleinen Kindern zu tun hatte. Er wusste, wie schnell man sie verletzen konnte…

Bridges lehnte an der Wand. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass House so zahm und vorsichtig sein konnte. Wenn nur der Anlass nicht so widerwärtig wäre!

Die Kleine ließ alles über sich ergehen. Die Darmgeräusche waren normal, aber der Bauch war hart wie ein Brett. Das ganze Kind war stocksteif, die Augen fest zugekniffen. House dachte zum tausendsten Mal, dass er nicht hier sein wollte. Aber er war so distanziert und professionell, wie er nur konnte. Als das Kind sich unmerklich bewegte, die kleinen Beinchen kreuzte, um abzuwehren, was sicherlich noch kam, da wallte die Wut heiß in ihm auf. Er ließ von der Kleinen ab – unnötig sie weiter zu quälen – und funkelte die ältere Schwester an.

„Seit wann geht das schon? Ist es Daddy?"

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Stell Dich nicht dumm!" herrsche House sie an „Darum hast Du sie doch hergebracht! Damit endlich jemand es merkt."

„Ich … ich…" der Typ machte ihr Angst! Der stand da wie der Erzengel Gabriel persönlich, mit einen Stock an Stelle des Schwertes.

„House." Bridges versuchte, einzulenken

„Und du?" er zeigte auf die Sechzehnjährige, „bist Du jetzt zu alt für Daddy? Du hast ja noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis die Fürsorge hier ist. Überleg Dir gut, was Du denen sagst." Er stürmte davon, beseelt vom dem Verlangen irgendetwas kaputt zu schlagen. Er flüchtete ins Klo und kotzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Als House endlich wieder in seinem Büro erschien wartete sein Trio Infernale bereits. Sie waren das erratische Verhalten ihres Chefs schon so gewöhnt dass sie sich über ein oder zwei Stunden Abwesenheit nicht mehr aufregten.

„Na, alles Chromatographiert?"

„Nichts."

„Haben wir die Frachtpapiere?"

„Schrott und Erz. So langweilig wie nur was."

House schielte nach draußen – wenigsten der Vegas-Typ war verschwunden. Hätte er geahnt, was die Alternative war, er wäre nicht zu Bridges gegangen!

„Die Kulturen brauchen noch bis morgen."

„Wie ist sein Status?"

„Stabil."

„OK. Gehen Sie nach Hause. Schlafen Sie sich aus." House wollte keinen mehr sehen! Außerdem kam gleich ER! Er humpelte ins Büro und schaltete den kleinen Fernseher ein. War immer wieder witzig, was die in diesen TV-Arztserien für einen unrealistischen Unsinn machten!

„Hey!" Bridges steckte den Kopf in sein Büro.

„Verpiss Dich!"

„Geht's Dir gut?"

„Vierundvierzig Stunden. VIERUNDVIERZIG! Für ein Konzil, dass jeder Idiot hätte durchführen können. Vielen Dank! Verschwinde!"

„Jeder Idiot hätte der Kleinen die gesamte Prozedur aufgezwungen. Du warst großartig, House." Brdiges hatte gelernt, die Ausbrüche ihres Kollegen einfach über sich ergehen zu lassen. Man konnte sowieso nichts dagegen tun.

„Na toll! Ich hab' mich auch großartig beschissen dabei gefühlt! Hau einfach ab, Bridges."

Es war mal wieder laut geworden. Der einzige, den das noch alarmierte war Wilson. Es hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet, dass Cuddy House ordentlich was übergebraten hatte, weil er mal wieder bockig war. Er kam den Flur herunter und nahm Bridges beim Arm „Lass ihn, Stella."

Er zog seine Freundin sanft aber bestimmt weg. „Was soll das, James?"

„Lass' Gut sein, Stella. Lass' ihn in Frieden."

„Er hat sich VIERUNDVIERZIG Klinikstunden aufbrummen lassen, James. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Was kann an einer Konsultation SO schrecklich sein?"

Wilson war die Situation mehr als unangenehm. Zum Einen wollte er seinen besten Freund nicht bloßstellen, zum Anderen hatte er gehofft, Bridges könnte bei House irgendetwas bewegen. „Das… kann ich Dir nicht sagen, Stella. Tut mir leid."

„Du weißt, was hier vorgeht."

„Vielleicht." Er führte Stella in sein Büro – das war kein Thema für den Flur!

„Was muß ich machen, Wilson? Sag mir, wie ich an ihn rankomme!" Stella raufte sich die Haare. Sie WUSSTE, dass mit House etwas nicht stimmte, aber sie kam nicht an ihn ran.

„Stella, an den kommt keiner ran! Das ist HOUSE!"

„Aber Du."

„Nicht wirklich."

„Aber er hat's Dir erzählt."

„Nein. Aber ich habe Augen. Ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen. Und ich kenne ihn schon verdammt lange." Wilson seufzte. „Was es auch immer ist, er will nicht darüber reden."

„Oder er kann nicht."

„Er hat ein Recht auf Privatsphäre! Du kannst ihn nicht zwingen."

„Weißt Du , wie er mir manchmal vorkommt? Wie jemand, der in einem Gefängnis sitzt. Das ist nicht richtig, Wilson."

„Wenn man lange genug im Knast war, dann hat man Angst, heraus zu kommen, Stella."

Die ganze Welt hatte sich gegen ihn verschworen: Cuddy wollte ihn wohl noch weiter demütigen und hatte ihn zu diesem Zweck eigens in ihr Büro beordert. Als er dort endlich erschien – sie hatte ihm dafür zwei Stunden erlassen – waren zwei Anzugträger da. Und der Typ aus Las Vegas.

„Oh, ich wollte nicht stören. Ich komme später wieder." House sprach's und wollte wieder verschwinden, aber die Stimme seiner Herrin rief ihn zurück.

Sie bot ihm einen Sitzplatz an und sogar Kaffee – House betrachtete das Zeug, als sei es mit Arsen versetzt. DAS hier war verdächtig. Kein Anschiss? Ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen!

„Dr. Cuddy, ich habe viel zu tun, wenn Sie also zu Sache kommen könnten? Sie wissen schon: Leben oder Tod und so."

„Dr. House, Sie kennen Dr. Grissom ja schon. Die beiden Herren hier sind Special Agent Morris und Special Agent Smith vom FBI. Sie sind auf der Suche nach einem Kollegen, der im Zug war. Ich möchte, dass Sie sie in die Leichenhalle begleiten." Sie sah die Agenten an „Dr. House hatte während des Einsatzes die taktische Leitung und ist daher mit den Abläufen bestens betraut."

Diese Zicke! Sie hatte ihn ja wohl voll betrogen. Und das für zwei Stunden Klinikdienst? Er bedauerte es mal wieder zutiefst, dass er sich jemals dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, mit Cuddy ins Bett zu gehen! Er hatte geahnt, dass sie ihn für immer bei den Eier haben würde. Frauen waren einfach das allerletzte! Wenn sie nur nicht so sexy wären. Und so schön. Wenn nur Sex nicht existierte, würde House gerne ohne Frauen leben. //wie sagte schon Kafka: da dem aber nicht so ist…//

„Mitkommen." Er führte den Tross an.

Im Aufzug machte Grissom den Versuch einer Konversation. „Ich glaube, ich habe einmal einen Artikel von Ihnen gelesen, Dr. House."

„Oh, sie können lesen? Interessant. Ihre Kollegen hier können nicht einmal Grunzlaute von sich geben."

Grissom unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Er mochte die Jungs vom FBI auch nicht. „Es ging um eine Frau, die von ihrem Mann mit Vitamin E vergiftet worden war, wie sich am Ende herausstellte."

„Ach die. Ja, das war ein Scheißfall – das Krankenhaus wimmelte nur so von Bullen. Sie haben mein Kaffee-Lasix Experiment um einige interessante Aspekte erweitert." House sah sehr zufrieden aus. Leider kapierten die tumben FBI-ler nichts.

„OK, hier sind wir. Die Leichen sind in der Reihenfolge des Abnippelns hier angekommen. Ich erklär's noch genauer: also die frischesten liegen oben, die älteren unten, die ältesten sind in den Schränken. Vögeln kostet aber extra, klar?"

Das war offensichtlich zu viel, denn einer der Anzüge wirbelte herum und nagelte House an die Wand „Halten Sie ihre dämliche Klappe oder…"

„Tragen Sie nicht so dick auf. Sie würden ja doch keinen Krüppel schlagen."

Der Schlag kam ohne Vorwarnung in Houses Bauch. Er Stand einen Moment da, vornüber gebeugt und beide Hände um die Taille geschlungen. Scheiße, es tat weh! Er bekam kaum noch Luft.

„Vielleicht hätte ich Ihnen sagen sollen, dass Polizisten wissen, wo ein Schlag keine Spuren hinterlässt." Grissom hielt House den Stock hin, der auf den Boden gefallen war. Die selbstzerstörerischen Tendenzen dieses Mannes waren beachtlich!

„Ich geh auf den Flur, hier ist mir zu kalt." House trat in den weiß gefliessten Gang hinaus. Er erholte sich – tat gut, wenn der Schmerz nach ließ! Grissom hatte nicht die Absicht, den arroganten FBI-Typen zu helfen und frieren wollte er auch nicht, also ging er mit. Vielleicht war das von House ja auch eine Aufforderung gewesen?

Grissom gab House eine Karte. „Eine Freundin von mir ist umgezogen. Sie arbeitet jetzt in New York City. Vielleicht möchten Sie ja mal vorbei schauen? Sie … macht …. Verhaltenstherapie."

„Ich brauch' keine Therapie." Trotzdem griff House nach der Visitenkarte. Er las: ‚Lady Heather's Lair' „Scheißladen." Er warf die Karte weg.

Jetzt war es an Grissom, überrascht zu sein!

„Hatte mal einen Patienten, der war dort. Hatte eine fast fatale Latex-Allergie. Aber es erzählt ja keiner, was da so abgeht. Ich habe Dr. Cameron hingeschickt, damit sie sich umsieht." House grinste. Er hatte sich gut Camerons Gesicht vorstellen können. Noch heute freute er sich über den gelungenen Streich wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Das war nicht sehr nett. Viele Leute können nicht verstehen, was dort passiert. Ihre Mitarbeiterin war sicherlich nicht darauf vorbereitet."

„Hey, das sind MEINE Angestellten. Und ich mache mit ihnen, was ICH will. Wem das nicht passt, der kann gehen." House wies zur Tür.

„Sie gehören Ihnen nicht. Sie haben es vielleicht vergessen, aber SIE haben Ihren Untergebenen gegenüber Verantwortung. Man nennt das Sorgfaltspflicht."

„Oh, Bitte!" Das wurde jetzt zu blöde. Die Diskussion hatte er doch schon mit Cuddy oft genug! Er war doch kein Kindermädchen.

„Dr. Chase hätte gestern gar nicht arbeiten dürfen. Und das wäre jedem normal denkenden und fühlenden Menschen auch beim ersten Blick klar gewesen. Der Junge war völlig am Ende."

„Oh, Chaseilein hat aua macht." Imitierte House ein kleines Kind. „Er hat sich die Hand gebrochen, nicht die Leber rausgerissen. Damit kann man noch arbeiten." Unglaublich, echt unglaublich, dachte House. Heutzutage musste man wirklich jeden ständig in Watte packen. Die Kids von heute konnten echt nichts mehr ab! Früher…

„So wie Sie." Grissom nickte.

„Ja. Ich denke, wenn ich alter Krüppel hier zwanzig Stunden ohne Ende im Blut wate, dann kann der Wombat auch mal die Arschbacken zusammenkneifen. Chase ist Arzt. Er weiß, dass man nicht um vier nach Hause geht, weil die liebe Gewerkschaft das so will. – Patienten sind nämlich scheiß unkooperativ – die krepieren nicht nach Stundenplan."

„Ihr Kollege ist traumatisiert. Er benötigt professionelle Hilfe."

„Ich würde sagen, ein Bruch ist ein Trauma. Er ist professionell versorgt worden – ich hab's selbst gemacht und ich bin echt gut. Ich hab' sogar an die Chemo gedacht. All das fremde Blut – Sie wissen ja." Na, war das nicht toll? Sagte Houses Gesicht.

„Eines würde mich interessieren: denken Sie wirklich alle um Sie herum sind derart dämlich, dass sie nicht eines Tages entdeckt werden?" Grissom fand es unglaublich.

House starrte die Decke an, wiegte sich leicht hin und her bevor er Grissom völlig offen und ehrlich ansah „Ja. Ja, das glaube ich schon."

Beide schwiegen eine weile, dann zog House sich einen Kaffee am Automaten den er mit Todesverachtung trank. „Üäh! Das schmeckt ja … erinnert mich an meinen Patienten. Infernalische Diarrhoe. Die Schwestern hassen ihn. Hat mich drei Mal vollgekotzt. Sah aus, als ob er sich selbst verdaut.

„Das klingt wie eine Schwermetallvergiftung." Meinte Grissom, den nichts von dem, was House von sich gab wirklich erschreckte. Das reizte House natürlich. Aber er könnte auch versuchen, sich bei den Nekrophilen da drin noch Eine abzuholen. Oder beides.

„Ja. Wenn der Darm aufgibt, ist das eine ziemlich stinkige Angelegenheit. Und der Schleim erst – Mann die Schwestern können einem leid tun, das Zeug klebt wie Gift in dem Stadium." House musterte Grissom aus den Augenwinkeln. Keine Reaktion. Der Mann knabberte in aller Ruhe an einem Schokoladenriegel.

„Wenn Sie mich schocken wollen, Doktor, dann müssen sie früher aufstehen." Die infantilen Charakterzüge amüsierten Grissom. House grunzte nur enttäuscht.

„Das ekligste, was wir mal hatten, war eine Leiche, die in einem wasserdichten Sack etliche Tage in der Wüste gelegen hatte. War schon flüssig – bis auf die Knochen. Man muß einfach durch den Mund atmen, dann ist es nur halb so schlimm."

House machte eine Grimasse und riss dann die Tür zur Kühlkammer auf „Hey, braucht ihr noch lange? In einer Woche sehen die eh alle gleich aus. Nehmt einfach einen ohne Gesicht und dann verschwindet endlich." Die Tür wurde mit unglaublicher Macht zugeworfen – House taumelte einen Schritt zurück und hielt sich die Nase.

„Warum tun Sie sich das an?" fragte Grissom.

„sonst macht's ja keiner." War die lapidare Antwort.

„Wir haben ihn. Wir brauchen einen Wagen." Der schlagende Anzug stand in der Tür. House deutete stumm den Gang hinunter. Als der Tote auf dem Wagen lag, sahen die FBI-Jungs ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was?"

„Autopsie?"

„Hey, ich bin gut genug, dass ich mich mit denen befassen darf, solange sie noch zucken und bluten. Ich bin doch kein Aufschneider!" Pathologen hatten unter den Ärzten nicht den besten Ruf.

„Der hiesige Gerichtsmediziner hat Urlaub. Kommen Sie, so eine kleine Obduktion – wird sicher nett." Grissom zeigte auf die die Beamten „die Herren werden aufpassen, dass wir keine Beweisstücke entwenden."

Oh, ja! Könnte lustig werden. „Da lang. Zweite Tür rechts."

House machte mehrere Runden um die aufgebahrte Leiche. In der Brust klaffte ein mehr als faustgroßes Loch, das abgetrennte Ende eines Eisenträgers steckte noch darin.

„Ich weiß nicht. Das… das sieht doch nicht wie eine fatale Verletzung aus, oder? Ich … also das ist nicht mein Fachgebiet, Dr. Grissom." House hatte Spaß. Für den Moment war der Schrecken und Ärger des Vormittags vergessen.

„Ich bin kein Pathologe, aber… haben Sie mal etwas langes Dünnes?"

Nach einigem Suchen kam House mit einer Glaspipette zurück. Grissom steckte sie in ein weitaus kleineres Loch in der Seite des Toten.

„Vielleicht sollte ich umsatteln? Wenn ich das mit MEINEN Patienten mache, ist es immer gleich Körperverletzung." Für eine Sekunde schaltete House auf ernsthaft. „Schusswunde. Eintritt, huh?"

„Ja. Aber sie kommt nirgends raus. Sie muß bereits viel Energie verloren haben, bevor er getroffen wurde."

„Dann … suchen wir sie!" House nahm die Knochensäge und hielt sie Grissom hin. „Bitte. Immerhin sind Sie der Gast. Ihnen gebührt der erste Schnitt"

„Danke, aber ich bin kein Mediziner. Legen Sie los."

House schaltete das Diktiergerät ein.

Ab da ging alles sehr professionell. Die Beamten des FBI hielten sich leider sehr tapfer und sackten endlich die Kugel ein. Sie war links eingedrungen, nachdem sie den Mann getötet hatte, den Warrick sterben sah. Sie hatte das Herz verfehlt und war dann durch das Pankreas in die Leber eingedrungen, von der dadurch nicht mehr viel übrig war. Der erste Tote hatte wohl nur als Schalldämpfer gedient.

„Wo sind seine Sachen? Wir brauchen sie." Den beiden war kalt und sie wollten weg von diesem Irren!

„Schreiben Sie die Nummer des Totenscheins auf und gehen Sie zur Info. Die besorgen ihnen das Zeug, wenn sie mal Zeit haben. Sie finden ja sicher selbst nach draussen." House zog die Schutzkleidung aus.

Gemeinsam bestiegen sie den Aufzug. House fuhr nur bis in die Lobby.

„Sie schulden mir noch eine Entschuldigung." Erinnerte er House.

„Drauf geschissen." Glaubte der Typ, sie hätten jetzt irgendwie eine Verpartnerung gehabt? Pah! Damit verließ er das PPTH und fuhr nach Hause. Er hatte noch eine Verabredung mit Johnny Walker!

Stella hatte noch einige Versuche unternommen, etwas über House zu erfahren, aber sie war auf eine Mauer des Schweigens gestoßen. Wilson weigerte sich, seine Vermutungen zu teilen, Als Sie versuchte, ihn ein bisschen unter Druck zu setzten, hielt er seine langjährige Freundschaft, seinen Status als behandelnder Arzt und Houses medizinischer Entscheidungsbefugter wie Deflektorschilde hoch. Cuddy berief sich auf Nichtwissen und führte an, dass House schon als Student ein ruppiger, manipulativer Bastard gewesen sei

Nach Feierabend machte sie sich auf zu House – es war Physio-Tag und sie hoffte, er habe sich bis dahin abgeregt. Sie musste mehrfach klopfen, bis die Tür endlich auf ging. Sie erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf House, bevor dieser die Tür wieder zu schlug, Riegel vorlegte und den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte. Er hatte absolut furchtbar ausgesehen! Rot geränderte, glasige Augen, eine geschwollene Nase – House hatte sich entweder geprügelt, war betrunken oder hatte geweint. Vermutlich die ersten beiden Optionen in Kombination – der Alkoholdunst war deutlich gewesen und Wilson hatte mal angedeutet, dass House es hin und wieder darauf anlegte, sich zu prügeln.

Sie versuchte eine Viertelstunde lang, hinein gelassen zu werden, klopfte, hämmerte, klingelte, rief an. Nichts passierte. House hatte sich eingeigelt in seinem Bau und wer griff freiwillig in eine Dachshöhle?

Von zu Hause aus rief sie einen Freund an, der in der Psychiatrie arbeitete. Sie versuchte erst gar nicht, ihn zu Hause zu erreichen. Der Typ war Workaholic. Sie schilderte ihm den Vorfall vom Morgen und von ihren Versuchen, etwas herauszufinden. Dodo war sicherlich der tollpatschigste Mensch, den sie je getroffen hatte – was ihm seinen Spitznamen eingebracht hatte. Aber was die Psyche betraf war ein brilliant! Er hatte auch schon bei einigen Kriminalfällen mitgeholfen, wenn es darum ging, Profile von Serienkillern zu erstellen. Dodo hatte mehrfach zugegeben, dass er wahrscheinlich selbst die ganze Zeit am Wahnsinn entlang schrammte.

„Du glaubst nicht, er ist einfach schockiert von der Vorstellung, was diesem Kind angetan wurde?"

„Definitiv nicht, Dodo. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall zu Rate gezogen werden."

„Stella, das kann viele Ursachen haben. Mag er Kinder nicht? Vielleicht sind es nur die Stimmchen? Mensch mit bestimmten Hörproblemen reagieren auf einige Frequenzen mit großer Reizbarkeit.

„Der hört die Flöhe husten. Und sein Klavier ist immer perfekt gestimmt." Stella dachte nach. „Ansonsten – er mag eigentlich niemanden; Kinder – ich glaube sie erschrecken ihn."

„Geht er ihnen aktiv aus dem Weg?"

Wem ging House nicht aktiv aus dem Weg? „Ja…"

„Das scheint ein wenig lächerlich, findest Du nicht auch? Ich meine: ein erwachsener Mann braucht vor einem Kind keine Angst zu haben – er ist ihm in jeder Hinsicht überlegen." Dodo schien laut zu denken. „Würdest Du sagen dass er emotional gehemmt ist?"

„Das wäre nett ausgedrückt, Dodo! Viel mehr als Wut zeigt er nicht." Es war merkwürdig, einen Freund so klinisch zu seziieren. Stella wusste dass House sie dafür hasen würde. „Ja. Wut und Hass."

„Wie lange schon?"

„Keine Ahnung. Seine Chefin hat ihn auf der Uni kennen gelernt und da war er schon so. Vielleicht war er einfach schon immer so?"

Dodo lachte leise. „Das fändest Du aber frustrierend, denn dann könntest Du nichts tun."

„Ja!"

„Findest Du es nicht merkwürdig, dass Du es vorziehst, jemand oder etwas habe Deinem Kollegen etwas angetan, als zu glauben dass er vielleicht zu einer Übergangsgruppe von hoch funktionalen Savants gehört?"

Stella wurde rot. „Das ist nicht fair, Dodo! Du sollst nicht MICH analysieren."

„Entschuldige. Ist er streitbar?"

„Sehr."

„Tätlich?"

„Also, er initiert so etwas nicht. Aber er provoziert andere gerne."

„Wie würdest Du seine sozialen Kontakte beschreiben?"

„Quasi inexistent."

„Funktioniert er? Er bekommt seinen Job auf die Reihe, sein Leben?"

„Absolut."

„Würdest Du ihn als Kontrollfreak bezeichnen?"

Stella dachte nach – House war durchaus akribisch mit Dingen, die ihm gehörten „In Teilbereichen."

„OK…" Dodo schwieg bis selbst Stella die Geduld verlor.

„Und? Warum sagst Du nichts?"

„Ich mache das hier sehr ungerne!"

„Ich glaube, dass er Hilfe braucht."

„So einfach ist das nicht, Stella. Er ist gut möglich, dass meine erste Einschätzung richtig ist und er einfach hoch funktional ist. So wie Einstein – ein Persönlichkeitsbild das sehr viele autistische Züge aufweist, vor allem den Mangel an sozialer Kompetenz, Empathie. Das hat keinerlei Therapiebedarf – diese Leute kommen gut klar und sie vermissen nicht, was sie nie kannten. Die anderen nahe liegenden Vermutungen … Du bringst mich in eine wirklich miese Lage!"

Himmel, Dodo klang fast wie Wilson1

„Stella, Du wirst nichts tun können. Du darfst nichts tun. Wenn Du auf Grund meiner vagen Vermutungen agierst, wird es nur schlimmer."

„Du meinst, selbst wenn ich wüsste, was mit ihm los ist UND ich wüsste, wie man ihm helfen könnte – ich müsste da stehen und zuschauen?" das konnte nicht wahr sein!

„Es gibt dann keinen Zweifel, dass er etwas verbirgt. Und was immer das ist, es ist ein Geheimnis, das er um jeden Preis bewahren will. Denn es bedroht seine Existenz – oder zumindest glaubt er das. Daran zu rühren könnte nicht vorhersehbare Folgen haben."

„Das klingt nicht gut, Dodo."

„Was Du tun kannst, ist die Augen offen halten und versuchen, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen."

„OK."

„Du wirst nichts vom dem, was ich jetzt sagen werde, hören wollen, Stella."

„Ich möchte ihm wirklich helfen!"

„OK…. Er hat eindeutig ein starkes Meideverhalten entwickelt. Er versucht, auf jeden Fall Situationen zu vermeiden, die etwas in ihm auslösen können."

„Was?"

„Verhalten oder Empfindungen. Es ist ihm sehr wichtig, hat vielleicht erste Priorität in seinem Leben, NICHT mit solchen Situationen konfrontiert zu werden. Das bedeutet, dass seine Reaktionen dann sehr sehr stark sind. Solch starkes Meideverhalten findet man oft bei Menschen, die sich ihrer… abweichenden… Bedürfnisse bewusst sind und sie unterdrücken. Das kann ein Hinweis auf sehr stark abweichendes Sexualverhalten sein."

„Oh Gott!" Stella schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Das.. das glaube ich nicht!"

„Es kann auch sein, dass bestimmte Situationen sogenannte Flashbacks hervorrufen. Das sind unverarbeitete Erinnerungen an sehr traumatische Erlebnisse. Situationen, die dem erlebten ähneln, Geräusche, Gerüche, ein bestimmtes Bild – der Auslöser ist unvorhersehbar und die Reaktion für seine Umwelt total irrational. Panikattacken, Weinkrämpfe, Agression gegnüber sich selbst oder anderen."

„So ein Trauma - wäre?"

„Jede Form von wiederholtem, schweren Missbrauch im Kindesalter." Der Satz war trocken und faktisch, aber Stella kamen die Tränen.

„Und man kann nichts tun?"

„Nichts von alledem muß zutreffen."

„Das ist furchtbar, Dodo."

„Falls seine sexuelle Affinität stark an kindlichen Mustern orientiert ist, ist er sich dessen bewusst. Er weiß, dass er ein Problem hat – daher das Meideverhalten. Das könnte mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl zum Therapiewillen führen."

„Ich.. ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen!" Stella schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was es auch ist – diese Menschen sind voller Scham und Schuldgefühle. Sie fühlen sich schmutzig und wertlos. Daher offenbaren sie sich kaum jemals einem anderen. Bei Überlebenden kommt dazu, dass sie oftmals jegliches Vertrauen in andere sehr früh genommen bekamen, denn die Täter sind meist sehr nahe stehende Personen. Versprich mir eines: Lass ihn in Ruhe. Sprich ihn nicht darauf an! Stelle ihn nicht bloß. Das ist zu euer beider Schutz."

„Wie kann ich ihn je wieder ansehen, ohne…" Stella schniefte.

„Mach' Dir klar, wie viel Stärke es braucht, sich derart zu beherrschen. Gib acht, aber sei passiv!" Dodo warnte sie eindringlich.

„"Trotzdem Danke! Sein bester Freund – er vermutet etwas. Ich ich muß mit jemandem Reden, Dodo."

„Nur wenn Du sicher bist, dass dieser Freund absolut diskret ist.".

„Ist er. Ich.. ich muß jetzt nachdenen."

„Viel erfolg, Stella. Vielleicht erzählst Du mal, wie es ausgegangen ist?"

„Mach' ich, ganz bestimmt!"

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gehört hatte. Und sie schaffte es nicht, sich House als Helden vorzustellen. Viel mehr als Monster oder erbarmungswürdiges Opfer. Sie konnte nicht still sitzen.

Nach einer Stunde kehrte sie völlig ausgepumpt und betäubt zurück. Sie war gelaufen und gelaufen, aber es änderte sich nichts.Sie griff zum Telefon, rief House an und legte sofort wieder auf. Dodo hatte ihr verboten das zu tun – und was hätte sie auch sagen sollen?

Sie verbrachte eine schlaflose Nacht.

Das Schwindelgefühl war schön und die Taubheit, die damit kam, waren wunderbar! House merkte fast nicht, dass er weinte. Er konnte nicht aufhören. Er hatte nie verstanden, was er verkehrt gemacht hatte, warum sein Vater so sehr von ihm enttäuscht gewesen war. Gregory wusste nur, dass er eine Enttäuschung auf ganzer Breite gewesen sein musste. Fast konnte er der Rohrstock spüren, wie er auf seinen nackten Schenkeln niederprasselte, konnte fühlen, wie das Blut an den Beinen herablief.

Seine Überlebensmechanismen hatten ihn den Rest des Tages irgendwie überstehen lassen, aber als er dann zu Hause war – in seiner sicheren Burg, dem einen Ort den er völlig unter Kontrolle hatte – da hatte es kein Halten mehr gegeben! Er hatte es kaum noch bis zum Bett geschafft. Wann er den Scotch geholt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr sagen, aber er betrank sich hemmungslos – diese Nacht wollte er nicht träumen! Er wollte nur vergessen…

Da das PPTH immer noch überbelegt war, hatte man Warrick noch nicht auf die Innere verlegt. So ging er nun langsam den Gang zwischen Onkologie und Diagnostik entlang - man hatte ihm versprochen, die Wunde würde besser heilen und er sich besser fühlen, wenn er so bald es möglich war, wieder herumlief. Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, in Richtung von Houses Büro. Sehr zu seinem Bedauern war der Kerl nicht da!

Also ging er noch ein paar Schritte weiter, bevor er umkehrte. Der erste Ausflug war ja nicht besonders lang gewesen, aber ihm war klar, dass es mit jedem Mal besser würde. Grissom hatte es gut! Der hatte natürlich Beschäftigung gefunden. Der Glückliche… Warrick langweilte sich zu Tode!

Was dem CSI entging waren die erschrocken-feindseligen Blicke, die ihm aus dem Zimmer des Patienten der Diagnostik folgten. Der Mann dort war sich zwar sicher, dass Warrick ihn nicht gesehen hatte, aber das würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein. Er würde etwas unternehmen müssen!

Er quälte sich aus einem Bett – Diese üble Darmgrippe hatte ihm wirklich verdammt hart zugesetzt! Er fühlte sich schwach wie ein Baby. Aber er schaffte es, mit seinem Tropf in der einen Hand, dem Schwarzen zu folgen, der im Schneckentempo den Gang hinunterschlich. Zum Glück war hier auf diesem Gang immer sehr wenig los und so wagte er einen schnellen Angriff von hinten:

Er schlug so fest er nur konnte mit dem Gestell seines Tropfs auf den Kopf des Mannes ein. Er war sich sicher, ein krachen gehört zu haben und verschwand so schnell er nur konnte in seinem Zimmer. Schwer atmend fiel er in sein Bett und verlor fast sofort vor Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein.

„Hi. Frühstücksdienst?" Chase begrüßte Grissom, der mit ihm in den Aufzug stieg. Er wusste nicht, ob er dem Mann böse sein sollte oder nicht.

„Ja. Warrick wollte etwas anderes zu Essen haben." Grissom hielt einen Styroporbehälter, der eindeutig nach einem umfangreichen Frühstück aussah.

„Wow. Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen." Chase versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass House irgendwem mal zur Abwechslung etwas Gutes tat – und scheiterte kläglich bei dem Versuch.

„Naja…" Grissom sah beinahe verlegen aus, „ich muß mich doch um ihn kümmern – er ist ja ganz alleine hier."

„Das ist er nicht." Chase deutete auf Grissom. Sie kamen den Gang entlang und um die Ecke – und erstarrten für eine Sekunde.

„Schwester!" Chase lief bereits auf den am Boden liegenden zu. Der Mann lag auf dem Bauch. „Schwester! Ich brauche hier Hilfe!" Chase versuchte, den Mann anzusprechen, aber er war bewusstlos.

„Warrick! Was ist passiert?" Grissom stand nun auch dabei und sah erschrocken auf seinen CSI hinab. „Was macht er denn hier?"

Chase drehte den schlaffen Körper auf den Rücken. Dabei fasste er in das Blut am Hinterkopf. „Er hat eine Platzwunde. Er ist bei Fallen mit dem Kopf angestoßen." Chase fluchte innerlich. Wieso hatte er keine Handschuhe dabei? Er prüfte Puls und Atmung und fand beide im normalen Bereich.

„Das bezweifele ich." Meinte Grissom ruhig.

Mittlerweile waren Schwestern und Pfleger mit einer fahrbaren Trage zur Stelle und alle zusammen hoben den immer noch bewusstlosen auf die Liege. „Die Naht ist aufgerissen – auch das noch. Erst einmal Röntgen. Los!" Chase und ein Pfleger schoben die Liege eilig weg. Grissom stand immer noch da und betrachtete den Boden. Warrick hatte nicht stark geblutet, aber ein oder zwei Tropfen lagen auf dem Boden. Sie sahen nicht aus, als ob sie aus großer Höhe aufgetroffen wären. Das Muster wäre dann ganz anders – „Was machen Sie da?"

Eine Reinigungskraft war mit Mop und Eimer bewaffnet erschienen und wollte nun den Boden reinigen. „Ich soll hier sauber machen."

„Das können Sie nicht.."

„Was? Klar kann ich das."

„Hören Sie, hier ist ein Mann verwundet worden. Sie werden sämtliche Spuren verwichen, wenn Sie jetzt hier sauber machen. Bitte warten Sie noch." Grissom erklärte dem Mann geduldig, warum es klar war, dass er warten musste.

„Hey, ich werde mächtig Ärger bekommen, wenn ich das nicht sofort weg mache."

„Bitte. Es wird nicht all zu lange dauern."

„Hören Sie, Mister, ich mach hier meinen Job. Und den mach ich gut. Damit werd' ich jetzt nich' aufhör'n. Treten Sie zur Seite!" er tauchte den Mop ins Wasser.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Wilson, vor dessen Bürotür sich das alles abgespielt hatte, war nun doch neugierig auf den Grund des Lärms und steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Büro.

„Er lässt mich nicht sauber machen!" der Arbeiter deutete vorwurfsvoll auf Grissom.

„Ah, Dr. Wilson, gut dass Sie da sind." Grissom machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. „Mr. Brown ist hier niedergeschlagen worden und -"

„Niedergeschlagen?" rief Wilson ungläubig aus, „Hier wird doch niemand niedergeschlagen!"

„Das glaube ich wohl. Sehen Sie, Warrick lag hier – mit dem Gesicht nach unten. Die Wände hier sind glatt, es gibt nichts, woran er sich selbst hätte bewusstlos schlagen können und das Blut hier," er deutete auf die Tropfen, „Das ist nicht dahin getropft, als er noch stand."

House versuchte sich ungesehen in sein Büro zu verdrücken. Sein Kopf dröhnte und war sicherlich auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen – zumindest fühlte er sich so an. Der Lärm auf dem Gang war unerträglich.

„House!" Wilson winkte seinen Freund und Kollegen herbei

„Nicht meine Abteilung." Damit verschwand der Diagnostiker im Besprechungszimmer und steuerte auf die Kaffeemaschine zu. Er löste ein Alka Seltzer in der lauen Brühe auf und trank die eklige Mischung mit einer Grimasse. Als nächstes löste er eine Mineraltablette in Wasser auf, um den Mineralhaushalt seines Körpers wieder auszugleichen. Zu blöde, dass so eine nette kleine Alkoholvergiftung derart fiese Folgen hatte!

Da Wilsons Überredungskünste nicht ausreichten, Grissom zu bewegen, ging er zu der Glastür. „Hey, Dein Patient -"

„Das ist kein Patient. Das ist eine Nervensäge." House winkte ab. Jedes Wort, dass er sprach hallte schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf wieder.

Gut, sein Kollege ist Dein Patient."

„Nein. Ich habe das Bett an die Innere vermietet. Was immer es ist, es ist NICHT mein Problem. Bye." House knipste den Fernseher an.

Grissom hatte inzwischen den Hausmeister mit Hilfe seiner Polizeimarke zum Stillhalten überredet und kam nun durch das Besprechungszimmer zu House. Er wiederholte seine Beobachtungen.

„Merkt ihr Beiden eigentlich, dass ich euch nicht zuhöre?" House nahm nicht für eine Sekunde seine Augen vom Bildschirm.

„Wenn man einfach Ohnmächtig wird, dann fällt man nach Hinten. Das ist eine biologische Tatsache. Die Beine knicken ein und das Gewicht verschiebt sich nach hinten – man fällt auf den Rücken. Auf das Gesicht fällt man dagegen, wenn man von Hinten einen Schlag oder Stoß bekommt. Warrick ist nicht einfach umgefallen." Grissom hoffte, er könnte House Interesse wecken.

„Ich habe hier keine psychopathische Schwester rumlaufen. Niemand hier darf verrückter sein als ich."

„Aha! Jetzt hast Du zugegeben, dass es DEINE Abteilung ist!" Wilson strahlte. House war wohl so mies drauf, wie er aussah, sonst wäre ihm so ein Faux-Pas nicht passiert. Die Antwort war ein genervtes Rollen blauer Augen – mit recht viel roten Äderchen – sah nach einer Sauftour aus, fand Wilson. //mal wieder…//

„Alles, was ich möchte ist, dass ich mir die Spuren in Ruhe ansehen darf. Und während wir hier stehen und kleine Nettigkeiten austauschen, hätte ich bereits alles erledigt." Grissom konnte es nicht fassen, wie ineffektiv das alles hier lief.

„Lassen Sie mich dann in Ruhe?"

„Versprochen."

„Fünf Minuten. Sag das dem Wischmop da draussen, Wilson." House hoffte, damit sei das Thema erledigt. In der Tat verschwanden beide aus seinem kleinen Reich. Ah, Ruhe! Welch Wohltat.

Nicht für lange, denn Wilson kehrte fast sofort zurück und lehnte dann Wortlos an der Wand, House betrachtend, der sich alle Mühe gab, Wilson zu ignorieren. Das war aber nicht einfach, denn Wilson konnte ich auf eine Art anstarren, die er nicht lange aushielt.

„Was?!" der entnervte Ausruf war zu laut gewesen und ein leises Winseln folgte sofort.

„Was hast Du jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Das sieht ja schlimm aus. Hast Du Dich wieder geprügelt?"

„Polizeigewalt!" verteidigte House sich „Wieso gehen immer alle davon aus, dass ICH der böse bin?"

„Weil es meistens so ist? Lass mal Deine Nase sehen – ist die gebrochen?" Wilson dirigierte House ans Licht und befühlte das Riechorgan.

„Au! Pass doch auf!" House zuckte zurück. „Willst Du mir die Nase brechen?"

„Vielleicht lehrt Dich das, die Polizei nicht herauszufordern. Ich muss mir das ansehen, ob es Dir passt oder nicht. Also halt' still." Wilson tastete die Nase ab – vielleicht etwas zu gründlich, wenn er ehrlich war. Houses Gewinsel war beinahe lustig, vor allem, weil Wilson sicher war, dass House die Aktion provoziert hatte. „Man sollte meinen, Du hättest normalerweise schon genug Schmerzen."

House grummelte etwas unverständlich Nasales.

„Du hast noch mal Glück gehabt. Nichts gebrochen. Also, wie ist das passiert?" Wilson stellte sich vor House, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Der Idiot vom FBI hat mir die Tür der Leichenhalle ins Gesicht geschlagen."

„Aber warum?"

„Ich habe ihm nur gesagt," informierte House seinen Freund mit unschuldiger Miene, „dass es extra kostet, wenn er die Kalten vögeln will."

„Oh, da hätte ich Dir auch eine verpasst."

„Ärztewillkür! Auch das noch."

„In letzter Zeit passieren solche Sachen öfter. Mann, Du hast ja immer noch eine Fahne!" Wilson machte einen Schritt zurück, er wollte nicht betrunken werden.

„Das kommt Dir nur so vor." Murmelte House.

„Die Fahne oder das Andere?"

„Beides."

„Ich mache wir wirklich Sorgen um Dich."

„Das machst Du immer. Das ist, glaube ich, Teil Deiner Jobbeschreibung." Draussen blitzte es. „Was MACHT der da?" House versuchte, an Wilson vorbei in den Gang zu sehen.

„Du versuchst, abzulenken."

„Ich bin OK." Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er sich selbst Sorgen machte. In letzter Zeit ließ er viele Dinge zu nahe an sich heran und das war nicht gut.

„Ich weiß, ich werde Dir das einmal zu oft abkaufen und ich werde es bereuen. Wir alle werden es bereuen." Wilson kämmte eine Hand durch seine Haare.

„Geh zu Deinen Krebskindern und spiel da die Glucke, Wilson!"

„Ja, ich bin gut genug, die Schäden zu beheben, aber Sorgen darf ich mir keine Machen. Du bist echt mies, House!"

„Nicht mies genug, um Dich auf Dauer aus meinem Haus zu halten, nicht wahr?" House stand auf, er wusste ,er hatte einen verdammt satten Treffer gelandet und war nicht in der Stimmung, Wilsons Gejammer weiter anzuhören. Er ging in den Besprechungsraum und holte sich einen Kaffee.

Wilson starrte House hinterher, die Hände vor Wut zu harten Fäusten geballt. Er wusste nicht, zum wievielten Mal er sich fragte, warum er das mit sich machen ließ? Aber er kannte die Antwort: House war sein bester Freund. Über all die Jahre hinweg war House in seinem Leben die einzige Konstante gewesen. Nach jeder gescheiterten Ehe war House da gewesen und hatte ihm Asyl gewährt, war auf seine erbärmliche, verkümmerte Art für ihn da gewesen. Außerdem sagte sein Instinkt ihm, dass House auch ihn, Wilson, als einzigen Freund ansah. Und Freunde hielten zueinander, basta. Er holte tief Luft, versteckte den Schmerz des eben Gesagten und ging in sein Büro.

Grissom grübelte über den wenigen Spuren, die er im Flur gefunden hatte. Wer konnte morgens früh auf einem Krankenhausflur jemanden niederschlagen und verschwinden, bevor er oder sie entdeckt wurde? Die Kraft, mit der der Schlag ausgeführt worden war, ließ auf eine Frau schließen – sonst wäre Warrick nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen: vier Stiche der OP-Naht waren aufgerissen und der Hinterkopf hatte eine prächtige Platzwunde und ein vier Millimeter langer Haarriss im Knochen – vielleicht. Aber es gab keine inneren Blutungen oder Schwellungen des Gehirns.

Die Täterin bräuchte sich nicht anschleichen – niemand würde sich um das Personal kümmern. Nur NACH der Attacke, da müsste sie schnell verschwinden. Grissom sah sich um: Houses Büro und Besprechungsraum boten kein Versteck. Wilsons Büro schon, aber dann wäre das Wilson aufgefallen, denn der Arzt war ja darin gewesen. In der einen Richtung gab es nur den Weg zum Aufzug – war ihm jemand begegnet? Er konnte es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. In der anderen Richtung kamen Krankenzimmer…

Grissom schlenderte den Flur entlang, konnte aber nur männliche Personen ausmachen. Warum sollte eine Schwester einen Patienten angreifen? Noch dazu einen, den sie nicht kannte! Das machte keinen Sinn.

In diesem Moment kam eine Schwester aus einem der Krankenzimmer gerannt und stürmte Houses Büro. Nach wenigen Worten folgte der Arzt ihr in das Zimmer. Grissom näherte sich interessiert. Wenn er schon nicht weiter kam, dann konnte er sich ebenso gut die Zeit mit seiner Studie des gestörten Verhaltens von Dr. House verbringen. Denkpausen waren immer gut!

Der Patient erbrach blutige Flüssigkeit und schien jetzt auch nässenden Ausschlag zu entwickeln. House gab der Schwester einige Anweisungen und nahm dann eine Probe von einer der betroffenen Hautpartien. Er prüfte den Zustand des Mannes und kehrte, völlig in Gedanken zurück in sein Besprechungszimmer, wo er mit dem jetzt anwesenden Chase versuchte, die Ursachen einzugrenzen.

Grissom fiel auf, wie schwach dieser Patient war. Vielleicht war es doch keine Frau gewesen? Oh, wenn nur Warrick fähig wäre, hier hineinzusehen! So musste er wohl das FBI verständigen.

„Der Ausschlag macht die Chrom-Vergiftung und das Rattengift zunichte." Chase warf seinen Stift frustriert auf sein Kreuzworträtsel.

„Ja, wir sind wieder am Anfang. Vielleicht Ebola?"

„Dann hätten die Schwestern es schon."

„Kann. Muß nicht."

„Nichts muß." Chase war in Opposition.

„Ah, Sie geben mal Kontra. Schauen Sie sich noch mal das Blutbild an. Wenn es keine schöne Schwermetallvergiftung ist, dann sollten wir irgendwas im Blut finden. Und testen Sie auf Ebola, Lhassa und Pest." Chase rauschte ab.

House fand, es war an der Zeit für eine Zigarette!

Er war bescheuert! Auf dem Dach war es brütend heiß, schon jetzt, kurz vor Mittag. Er hätte in den Park gehen sollten, um zu rauchen. Naja, dann suchte er sich eben ein Plätzchen im Schatten der Klimaanlage. House zündete sich einen Glimmstengel an und inhalierte genüsslich. Bevor er in den Schatten der großen Blechkästen der Klimaanlage trat, hörten seine scharfen Ohren ein Geräusch, dass er kannte und verachtete: Weinen.

Verdammt, hatte man denn nirgends seine Ruhe? House wollte gerade umkehren, da fiel sein Blick auf die Schuhe der weinenden Person. Solche Schuhe kannte er. Wahrscheinlich kannte er also die Person, die da weinte. Das brachte ihn nun in eine ziemliche Zwickmühle: zum einen wollte er sich das Geheule nicht anhören, zum anderen gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass ausgerechnet diese Frau weinte.

Bridges war nicht der Typ Frau, der schnell weinte, sagte sich House. Aber Frauen heulten ständig über alles, was sie anders nicht erreichen konnten. Dann würde sie aber nicht hier auf die Tränendrüse drücken, sonder dort, wo ihr Opfer sie sehen konnte. Vielleicht war es wirklich etwas, was sie schlimm fand? ER wäre dann gerne ungestört – Sie wohl auch, oder? Vielleicht wollte sie aber auch ‚ihre Sorgen ausschütten'? Dann sollte er lieber Wilson schicken. Bis er Wilson fand, war sie vielleicht gesprungen. Nein, Stella Bridges glaubte nicht an Selbstmord. Ach, was für eine Scheiße! Als ob es nicht reichte, dass Wilson immer wieder über seine Krebskinder heulte! House rollte die Augen und holte ein zerknautschtes Päckchen Kleenex Papiertaschentücher aus der Hosentasche und trat um die Ecke.

Er hielt ihr die Packung wortlos hin.

Sie nahm sie genauso wortlos an. Überlegte, ob er überhaupt würde wissen wollen, was los war. „Sie haben mein Krankenhaus bombardiert…. Sie sind alle getötet worden…"

Bridges meinte wohl das Krankenhaus, in dem sie in Somalia gearbeitet hatte. Was sagte man in einer solchen Situation? Menschen versuchten dann, Trost zu spenden. Das war lächerlich! Was tröstete über den plötzlichen Verlust von lieben Menschen hinweg? Nicht, dass er sich das auch nur im Geringsten vorstellen konnte! Außer Stacy und Wilson stand er niemandem nahe. Und wenn er bedachte, wie lange er gebraucht hatte, um über Stacy hinwegzukommen – was hätte er gemacht, wäre sie unverhofft gestorben? House hatte keine Ahnung. Derartige Introspektion war nicht seine starke Seite.

Er ärgerte sich schon wieder: was konnte er hier beweisen, außer seiner eigenen sozialen Inkompetenz? Es war ja nicht so, als ob er sich seiner Defizite nicht bewusst war! Dennoch hieß das nicht, dass er sie gerne zur Schau stellte. Außerdem müsste er eigentlich noch stinksauer auf Bridges sein, wegen der Aktion vom Vortag!

‚das tut mir leid' was war das für einen dämliche Floskel? Es tat ihm nicht leid, weil er keinen dieser Leute kannte! Aber sie erwartete sicher, dass er was sagte oder tat… House bot ihr Zigaretten an. Bridges versuchte, sie anzuzünden, aber das klappte nicht - sie war zu zittrig. House nahm sie ihr wieder weg, zündete sie an und reichte sie ihr wieder. „Das ist Scheiße." Sagte er. Überzeugt, dass er hier nicht mehr tun konnte und auch nicht mehr tun wollte, ging er langsam davon, Stella ihrem Schmerz überlassend.

„Weißt Du, was daran so weh tut?" schrie sie ihm hinterher, „Daß es FREUNDE waren. Das geht Dir völlig ab!"

House ging weiter, als hätte er sie nicht gehört, den Blick feste geradeaus gerichtet.

„Aber weißt Du, was die Scheiße an Deiner schönen Isolation ist? Du hast NICHTS! Gar nichts! Du weinst natürlich nicht über verlorene Freunde, denn Du hast lieber gar keine! ‚Das ist Scheiße'?" Äffte sie ihn nach während er sich langsam umdrehte und zurück ging.

„Du gehst nicht in die Sonne, weil Du Angst vor den Schatten hast! Du weißt doch gar nicht, WIE SCHEISSE das ist!!! Das waren meine Freunde, wir haben zusammen gelacht und geweint, wir hatten uns lieb!" Stella warf die Zigarette nach ihm, aber der Wind wehte sie weg.

„Hör auf." House versuchte, rational zu bleiben. „Du bist hysterisch."

Sie schlug nach ihm, aber sie war ungeübt in solchen Dingen und House sah die Ohrfeige von weitem kommen. Er ließ seinen Stock fallen und hielt beide Handgelenke der Frau fest. „Krieg Dich ein!" herrschte er sie an. „Du hast nicht das Monopol auf Schmerz in dieser Welt! Es muss deswegen aber nicht gleich jeder rumflennen." House fühlte, wie Stella erschlaffte und er ließ ihre Hände los. Langsam bückte er sich, um seinen Stock hochzuheben, aber sie war schneller und reichte ihm die Gehhilfe.

Er nickte kurz. „Putz Dir die Nase und geh Heim." Weiter ging es, Richtung Aufzug.

„House?" sie klang absolut erbärmlich und er rollte die Augen gen Himmel. Er hielt an, drehte sich aber nicht mehr um. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich unglaublich erbärmlich, WEIL er sie weinen sah. Und er hasste es, sich erbärmlich zu fühlen! Und er war wütend auf sie, weil sie dafür sorgte, dass er sich so fühlte. Was zur Hölle machte diese Frau mit ihm?

Stella nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, setzte alles auf eine Karte „Ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein."

Er nickte kurz, sie kannte diese Geste: das war dann, wenn er etwas ein- oder zugestand. In Stella flackerte ein bisschen Hoffnung auf.

„Ich schicke Wilson rauf."

„Was machen SIE denn hier?" House hatte einen Polizisten vor dem Zimmer seines einzigen Patienten gesehen. Deswegen war er näher gekommen und sah die beiden FBI-Agenten im Krankezimmer. Der Typ, der ihm die Tür ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, grinste ihn zufrieden an, als er Houses bunte Nase sah. „Wir ermitteln in einem Polizistenmord."

„Der Mann ist nicht vernehmungsfähig."

„Woher wollen SIE das denn wissen?" fertigte der Anzug ihn ab.

„Weil das zufällig MEIN Patient ist. Und jetzt raus hier." House zeigte zur Tür, aber man ignorierte ihn geflissentlich.

„Wo hast du mieser kleiner Kotzbrocken den Koffer hingetan?" herrschte der andere Agent den Kranken an. Aber der schwieg nur trotzig.

„Wir vermissen einen Koffer, der dem ermordeten gehörte. Agent Summer war als verdeckter Ermittler unterwegs um einen Deal mit einer wichtigen Gruppe einzufädeln. Der Koffer fehlt." Die unausgesprochene Anschuldigung ärgerte House.

„Sie haben seine Sachen bekommen. Mehr war dann nicht bei ihm. Der Koffer wird an der Unfallstelle sein – vielleicht sollten Sie dort suchen, anstatt schwer kranke Leute zu befragen."

„Dort waren wir schon. Fehlanzeige!"

„Och, unter so ein paar hundert Tonnen Schrott verliert sich so ein Köfferchen vielleicht?"

„Wir verlieren so etwas nicht!" blaffte der Anzug.

„Warum suchen Sie's dann?" hah! House freute sich über den Treffer wie ein Kind.

„Laß' ihn, Morris. Hier ist der Koffer nicht. Und der redet nicht."

„Was war denn drin im Köfferchen?" House war nun doch neugierig.

„Fragen Sie doch Ihren Patienten. Übrigens: was hat er denn?"

House zuckte die Schultern „Oh, vielleicht Pest oder was ähnlich Fades."

Die Agenten lachten und zogen ab. Draussen stand Grissom mit seiner unergründlichen Miene.

„Wissen Sie, was in dem Koffer war?" fragte House ihn

„Nein." Grissom schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber er scheint ihnen sehr wichtig zu sein. Schade, ich hätte gerne gesehen, wie sie vor Ort danach suchten."

House hatte Konzentrationsstörungen. So schwieg er eine Weile, bevor er seine nächste Frage los ließ: „Was macht der Cop da noch?" House wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den Uniformierten, der diese Bemerkung zu ignorieren suchte. An anderen Tagen hätte House das sofort als Herausforderung angenommen und die Situation auf die Spitze getrieben, aber heute hatte er dazu keine Lust. Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Wir sind sicher, dass er Warrick angegriffen hat. An seinem Tropf-Gestell ist Blut."

House machte eine anerkennende Miene. „Dafür hätten Sie dem Hausmeister keinen Stress machen brauchen."

„Sie nehmen ihn in Schutz? Mein Weltbild fällt zusammen!" Grissom lästerte.

„Nein, aber ich kann das doch nicht so einfach stehen lassen. Ich muss auf meinen Ruf achten." House machte eine allumfassende Geste.

Eine Schwester wollte in das Patientenzimmer, aber der Cop wollte sie nicht hineinlassen. „Hey, lassen sie die Schwester ihre Arbeit tun, klar? Sie muß die Verbände an seinen Händen wechseln…." Er erstarrte. Hatten nicht die Welpen gesagt, es hätte nur vorne bei den Loks gebrannt? Woran hatte der Typ sich dann die Pfoten verbrannt? Langsam ging House in das Zimmer zurück.

„Herr Doktor?" die Schwester zeigte auf die jetzt entblößte Hand – die Finger schienen abgestorben und es stank. House zog sich Handschuhe an und betrachtete die Sache. Wie konnte das so schnell gehen? „Die müssen ab. Machen Sie eine OP klar." Dann sah er den Mann an „Wo haben Sie sich die Hände so zugerichtet?"

„Ich … ich weiß nicht mehr."

„Sehen Sie, ich bin kein Bulle. Ist mir ziemlich egal, was sie so gemacht haben, aber wenn Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen helfe, dann muß ich wissen, was Sie gemacht haben. Das da -" House wies auf die Hand, „kommt nicht von glühendem Metall oder brennendem Diesel. Wenn Sie nicht ein Kilo glühendes Chrom gefressen haben, weiß ich nicht, was mit Ihnen los ist. Und das ist ganz schlecht – für Sie."

„Das ist doch ein Trick!"

„Glauben Sie, was Sie wollen. Aber wenn sie lieber tot als ausgetrickst sind, bitte." House drehte sich zur Tür.

„OK! Ich hatte den Koffer! Aber da war nichts drin!"

„Nichts?" House hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Ich dachte, es sei Geld oder vielleicht Diamanten. Ich sollte den Koffer besorgen und übergeben. Als dann der Unfall passierte dachte ich mir, naja, wem schadet es, wenn ich bisschen was abzweige? Aber da war nur ein bisschen Quecksilber eingepackt."

Man hatte den Mann auf Quecksilber getestet und nichts gefunden. „Haben Sie es angefasst?"

„Nein. Es war ja in einem Glas."

„Das macht keinen Sinn."

„Um das Glas war noch ein dicker Metallkasten. Den habe ich angefasst."

House lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Er starrte den Mann an. Sein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. „Scheiße!" so schnell er konnte zog er die Handschuhe aus, warf sie in den Müll und humpelte hinaus. „Lassen Sie NIEMANDEN rein oder raus, ist das Klar? Absolut niemanden!"

Scheiße. Scheiße! Er hatte den Typen angefasst! Wie viele sonst noch? Gottverdammt. „Rufen Sie diese scheiß-FBI Ärsche zurück!" schnäuzte er Grissom an, während er zum Schwesternzimmer hastete. Er befahl, alle zusammenzusuchen, die Kontakt mit dem Patienten gehabt hatten. Alle sollten sich in dem daneben liegenden Zimmer einfinden, sobald das geräumt war.

Oh, lieber Gott! Er konnte es kribbeln fühlen. War sicher nur Einbildung aber Gottverdammt! Er schickte einen Pfleger zur Apotheke. Der Mann sah ihn mit großen Augen an und rannte dann los, als sei der Teufel hinter ihm her.

Dann rief House über sein Handy Cuddy an. „Hey, Boss, wir haben da ein ernstes Problem. Sie müssen meinen Flügel absperren. Ja, sofort. Und wir brauchen die Jungs in den lustigen gelben Anzügen. Nein, das ist KEIN WITZ, verdammt!" er schrie das Telefon an. „Nein. Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich versuche gerade, eine Liste aller Kontaktpersonen aufzustellen. Foreman und Cameron haben frei. Die müssen sofort herkommen oder sonst wo isoliert werden… Nein, bleiben Sie WEG, Cuddy…. Ja, mache ich….ja,Danke."

Zehn Minuten später war alles verfügbare Personal, das mit Houses Patienten Kontakt gehabt hatte, in einem Krankenzimmer versammelt. House hatte Grissom mit einem Eilauftrag weggeschickt. Wilson war bei Stella und hoffentlich in Sicherheit!

House klopfte mit dem Stock gegen ein Bettgestell um sich Gehör zu verschaffen „So, Leute, ich möchte, dass ihr alle mal ganz genau zuhört. Die Sache ist verdammt ernst."

Nachdem House geendet hatte war es mücksmäuschen Still im Raum. House tigerte auf dem mittlerweile vom Sicherheitsdienst abgeriegelten Flur auf und ab. Er hatte alle Katastrophenschutz-Übungen immer geschwänzt – vielleicht war das falsch gewesen? Nein. Da erzählten sie doch sowieso nur Mist!

„House! Was ist hier los?" Cuddy wollte sich gerade an den Sicherheitsleuten vorbeischieben.

„Cuddy. Bleiben Sie lieber auf der anderen Seite."

„House, was gibt das hier?" Cuddy war durchaus beunruhigt, denn House neigte zwar manchmal zu drastischen Maßnahmen, aber leider hatte er damit meist Recht. Und das hier gefiel ihr gar nicht.

„Quizfrage: welches Metall ist bei dreißig Grad Celsius flüssig, ist aber nicht Quecksilber?"

„Wenn Sie noch zeit für Spielchen haben, dann kann es nicht so wichtig sein." Sie drehte um.

„Und wie kann man sich die Hände verbrennen, wenn es nicht heiß ist?" Cuddy blieb stehen.

„Erinnern Sie sich noch an Russland, 1986? Die Leute sind wie die Fliegen tot umgefallen." House machte weiter, er wusste, er hatte Cuddy am Haken. Und tatsächelich, seine Chefin drehte sich wieder um, ihre Augen waren groß wie Untertassen.

„Das ist nicht witzig, House!" flüsterte sie.

„Ist es wirklich nicht." Stimmte der Diagnostiker zu, „Da drin liegt ein Mann mit Verbrennungen und nekrotischem Gewebe an den Händen.. Das FBI sucht verzweifelt einen Koffer mit geheimem Inhalt. Dar Typ da drin hatte den Auftrag, ihn zu klauen. Aber in seiner Gier hat er ihn aufgemacht – wollte wohl ein bisschen Geld Abzweigen oder sowas." House lief nun quer zum Gang auf und ab – Cuddy hatte ihn am liebsten erschossen! Es machte sie unsagbar nervös, wenn er das tat.

„Drin war aber nur eine Glasampulle mit – wie der Depp dachte – Quecksilber. War es aber nicht. Wir brauchen noch die Bestätigung unserer lieben Freunde vom FBI, aber ich gehe jede Wette ein, es war Cäsium 137."

„Oh mein Gott!"

„Ja. Wunderbarer Beta- und Gammastrahler, wenn man Krebs bekämpfen möchte. Leider nicht so witzig, wenn man nicht weiß, womit man es zu tun hat. Der Typ da drin geht auf jeden Fall ex. Ich tippe auf 14 Tage – wir müssen herausfinden, ob wir es mit Kontamination zu tun haben, oder ober der Typ tatsächlich nur verstrahlt ist. Wenn er es hier ´reingeschleppt hat…"

„Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis das Equipment hier ist. Ist… hat irgendwer sonst Symptome?"

„Die haben alle Panik." House deutete auf die Leute hinter sich. „Kein Sinn, die zu befragen. Cuddy, wir müssen auch alle finden, die vor Ort im Einsatz waren." Er machte sich kurz Sorgen um Wilson und Bridges, aber er verbot sich derartige Gedanken. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen!

„Ich werde allen einbestellen."

„Gut."

„House? Viel Glück."

„Werden Sie mal nicht sentimental. Finden Sie lieber den Koffer, bevor noch was passiert!"

Chase traf ein mit einem Sack Tabletten. House winkte ihn heran „Verteilen Sie das Zeug unter den Leuten. Stellen Sie sicher, dass jeder es schluckt. Sie zuerst." Unter den wachen Augen seines Chefs schluckte Chase die Iodtabletten. Er fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Film. Dann verschwand er in der Menge. House grübelte weiter. Verdammt, es war schon so lange her, dass er sich mit biologischer Strahlenwirkung, Dosisleistung und solchem Zeug befasst hatte – seit der Uni hatte niemand das je wieder von ihm verlangt!

„Ich habe alles mitgebracht, was ich finden konnte - ich musste Sie als Drohung einsetzen." Grissom stand vor ihm, behängt mit klobigem Gerät, einem Tütchen Plaketten und einer Rolle Klebeband.

„Prima. Geben Sie her!" House wollte danach greifen, aber Grissom schüttelte den Kopf und schlüpfte unter der Absperrung hindurch. „Ich war im Zug. Ich muss sowieso hier bleiben, richtig?" außerdem war House kaum in der Lage, all die Dinge zu tragen UND seinen Stock zu gebrauchen. Sie hielten vor dem Krankenzimmer mit dem Strahlenopfer an.

„Wer geht rein?" House hatte nicht wirklich Lust, es zu tun. Andererseits würde er es ja sowieso nicht lange machen – seine Leber würde wohl den Geist aufgeben, lange bevor ein strahlungsinduzierter Krebs ihn dahinraffen konnte. Trotzdem… der Gedanke, dass es seine kleinen Soldaten erwischen würde versetzte ihn wie jeden anderen Mann in irrationale Kastrationsängste.

Grissom sah sich in der Menge um. Irgendjemand würde es tun müssen. Vielleicht sollte man den ältesten nehmen? Aber er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der einen anderen wissentlich so gefärhdete!

„Haben Sie Familie?" fragte er House

„Nein."

„Tja… ich auch nicht…"

„Wir können ja eine Münze werfen." Die Idee, das hier nicht beeinflussen zu können, gefiel House aus irgendeinem Grund.

„Was ist hier los?" Wilson stand plötzlich neben ihnen

„Strahlungsleck." House deutete auf seinen Patienten.

„Was?" Wilson und Bridges riefen es wie aus einem Mund.

„Nicht jetzt!" House herrschte sie an. „Chase ist da hinten, der kümmert sich um euch."

Wilson brachte Stella nach hinten und nachdem sie brav ihre Tabletten geschluckt hatten, ließ Wilson die immer noch aufgebrachte Bridges hinten und kam wieder zu House und Grissom. „Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was ihr da tut?"

„Ein wenig." Grissom und House klebten gerade die Messeinheit an einen Besenstiel. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, so zu versuchen, einen ersten Eindruck von der Belastung des Raumes zu bekommen. „Du vielleicht?"

„Naja…" der Onkologe rieb sich den Nacken, „nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Was habt ihr vor?"

„Wir bleiben auf Abstand. Erstmal …. Einschalten."

„Geht nicht." Grissom suchte eine Steckdose, aber weit und breit war auf dem Gang keine. Er hielt den Stecker hoch, um House zu verstehen zu geben, was das Problem war.

„Na toll! Was für ein Scheißladen ist das hier?" er humpelte zum Wachpersonal und schnauzte einen an „Los, schaffen Sie ein Verlängerungskabel her, aber pronto!"

„Da gibt's ein Zauberwort." War die mürrische Antwort.

„Würden Sie BITTE ein Verlängerungskabel herschaffen, damit wir hier noch ein bissen WarGames spielen können?"

„Klar." Der Mann verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit einer Kabeltrommel zurück.

House nahm sie ihm ab. „Sie sind gefeuert. Gern geschehen." Es brachte ihn fast um, das schwere Kabel zu schleppen, aber er warf Grissom einen mörderischen Blick zu, als der Anstalten machte, ihm helfen zu wollen. Wilson ließ sich nicht abschrecken, auch wenn House genervt war. Einige Minuten Später hatten sie Strom, das Gerät war eingeschaltet und tickte leise und unregelmäßig vor sich hin. Die Anzeige schwankte um einen Wert um Fünfundzwanzig

„Das ist normal." Meinte Grissom. „Das ist die Umbebungsstrahlung. In einem Betonbau ist sie leicht erhöht, aber unbedenklich. Außerdem wird das im Statischtischen Rauschen untergehen, wenn der Mann da drin tatsächlich kontaminiert ist."

„Na dann – auf geht's!" sie schoben die Zimmertür einen Spalt weit auf.

„House? Da hinten ist fünf Leuten schlecht. Drei haben sich übergeben." Chase war blass – er machte sich sorgen um seine Gesundheit.

„Die sind hysterisch. Ignorieren Sie das."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Der Typ da drin ist vielleicht zu kotzen, aber er ist sicher nicht so kontaminiert, dass man davon sofort krank wird. Teilen sie mit den Iodtabletten auch gleich Valium mit aus, bevor die hier Weinkrämpfe kriegen." House wandte sich wieder dem Patientenzimmer zu. Grissom schob gerade die Messonde am Besenstiel hinein. Wilson und House starrten auf die Anzeige. Die flackerte weiter fröhlich um die Zwanzig. Grissom schob den Stock so wie hinein, wie es ging – keine Veränderung. Aber sie kamen nicht bis an den Mann heran.

„Soweit sieht es gut aus. Wer geht nun rein?" keiner der drei war scharf darauf.

„Das könnte meine Statistik versauen." Wilson deutete auf sein Filmdosimeter. Wenn er die Monats oder Jahresdosis zusammenbekäme, dann würde er den Monat oder den Rest des Jahres nicht mehr im Strahlungsbereich des Krankenhauses arbeiten dürfen. Das würde seine Arbeit erheblich behindern.

„Drückeberger." Lästerte House.

„Münze werfen." Schlug Grissom vor.

„Wilson wirft."

„Ihr wollt losen?" Wilson konnte es nicht fassen

„Der Mann muß versorgt werden."

„Ich denke, der stirbt."

„Das ist mein Patient. Der ist erst tot, wenn ICH das sage. Wirf eine Münze!"

Der Onkologe schüttelte den Kopf, griff in die Tasche und warf einen Quarter, fing ihn auf und verdeckte die Münze mit der anderen Hand.

„Mr. Grissom?"

„Kopf bitte."

Wilson deckte auf: es war Kopf.

„Oh, Vegas wird bald noch heller strahlen!" House kaschierte seine Erleichterung.

Der Tatortermittler ging langsam und bedächtig vor. Die Sonde immer so weit von sich gestreckt, wie der Besenstiel lang war, näherte er sich dem Krankenbett. Wilson und House behielten die Anzeige gespannt im Auge. Einmal gab es einen Ausreißer und den beiden Ärzten rutschte fast das Herz in die Hose.

Dann war die Sonde nur noch Millimeter von der nekrotischen Hand entfernt – immer noch normale Anzeigewerte. Grissom suchte noch den Raum ab, dann kam er heraus, eindeutig erleichtert. „Keine Kontamination." Er drehte den Stiel um und strich an sich selbst hinab – „Und hier auch nicht. Wollen Sie auch mal?"

Aber House war schon wieder unterwegs. Er rief Cuddy an und wollte einen Chriurgen, aber die weigerte sich, einen zu schicken. „Dann bringen Sie wenigstens alles her, was wir brauchen: Narkose, Beatmungsgerät, Säge und all den Scheiß. Ausserdem brauchen wir Blut AB negativ, jede Menge Verbände, Nährlösung IV, Vitamine und Antibiotika IV und einen versiegelten Abfallbehälter…. Warum? Ist es nicht genug, dass ich sage, ich brauche das?... Ah… wir müssen hier ein Händchen abhacken…. Ja…. Ich wird's nicht essen, Cuddy. Ja."

Ist hier ein Operateur anwesend?" rief er, so laut er konnte. „Wir brauchen einen Chriurgen. Jetzt! Und einen Anästhesisten mit bisschen Mumm!"

„Was hast Du denn vor?" fragte Wilson neugierig.

„Wir können ihn ja nicht so am Stück wegfaulen lassen. Die Hand muß ab. Cuddy lässt uns das Equipment bringen, aber sie schickt keinen Arzt hier rein. Ich hab das seit der Anatomievorlesung nicht mehr gemacht."

„Bridges kann das machen."

„Neiiin. Die Heult uns die Ohren voll." House zog eine angewiderte Grimasse.

„Das lenkt sie ab, das ist nur gut." Wilson hatte keine Lust auf noch eine Amputation!

„Ich mach's selbst." House humpelte davon. Vorher müsste er noch was erledigen. Er kam mit einem Beutel Nährlösung zurück und ging in das Krankenzimmer.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte der Mann mit Blick auf das Treiben im Flur.

„Oh, Sie Idiot haben sich verstrahlt. Was Sie für Quecksilber hielten war radioaktives Cäsium."

„Was? Nein!"

„Ja, wären Sie mal weniger Gierig gewesen." House zuckte die Achseln, „Es gibt eine Hoffnung – Sie benötigen eine Knochenmarkspende." Er wedelte mit dem Beutel.

„Ja!"

„Wenn sie mir sagen, wo der Koffer ist…." Wieder wedelte House mit dem Beutel, als sei das die Rettung für den Mann.

„Dr. House! Schnell, es ist dringend!" Wilson, der die Unterhaltung von der Tür aus angehört hatte, stürmte hinein und zerrte House hinaus und ausser Sicht. „Bist Du wahnsinnig? Was tust Du da?"

„Ich will wissen, wo der Koffer ist, bevor noch ein weiteres Unglück passiert. Ich lebe hier nämlich gerne." Gab House zur Antwort.

„Das ist Erpresung!"

„Blödsinn. Ich habe mit keinem Wort einen Kausalen Zusammenhang erwähnt. Ich stelle lediglich ein paar Suggestivfragen."

„Das ist Unethisch!"

„Oh Mann, steck Dir Deine Ethik mal für fünf Minuten dahin, wo nie die Sonne scheint, Wilson! Da draussen liegt irgendwo dieser Koffer ´rum und jeder Teenager ist im Moment auf der Suche nach einem Souvenir vom Unfallort. Wie ethisch ist es denn, zu warten, bis einer von DENEN den Koffer findet und aufmacht?" Houses Hand deutete nach draussen.

Darauf wusste Wilson nichts zu antworten. „Du machst sowieso was Du willst." Meinte er schließlich resigniert.

House kehrte zurück zu seinem Patienten. „Entschuldigung, ein kleiner Nervenzusammenbruch, nichts schlimmes. Also, sagen Sie mir wo der Koffer ist? Sie könnten damit beim Richter und Staatsanwalt was Gut machen."

Der Mann war zu krank, um klar zu denken und auch viel zu verängstigt, und so beschrieb er House den Platz, an dem er den Koffer vergraben hatte. Kurz darauf war Grissom am Telefon um die Information weiter zu geben.

„Wir werden Ihre Hand abnehmen müssen. Sie ist abgestorben. Vielleicht auch die zweite. Wir brauchen Ihre Einwilligung." House hielt dem Mann einen Zettel hin

„Nein!"

„Wenn wir das nicht machen, werden Sie an der Blutvergiftung sterben. Ihre Hand ist nicht zu retten."

„OK. OK." Der Mann zitterte und weinte, als er ungeschickt mit der linken Hand unterschrieb.

„Kann mir vielleicht mal jemand assistieren?" brüllte House durch den Flur. Als sich niemand meldete, griff er sich die erstbeste Schwester aus der Menge „Sie da! Los, mitkommen! Und Sie auch."

„Ich will da nicht rein! Der ist verstrahlt!" die erste Schwester weigerte sich.

„aber er strahlt nicht. Er verfault nur. DAS werden Sie ja wohl noch abkönnen, oder? Los jetzt, tun Sie was Sinnvolles!"

„Laß' sie in Ruhe, House!"

„Sonst? Willst Du mich noch mal verhauen, Bridges? Sie ist Krankenschwester. Das ist ihr Job!" er wollte nach der Frau greifen, als Bridges seinen Ärmel fest hielt.

„Sie hat Angst."

„Die haben alle Angst!" motzte House zurück. „Da muss sie eben durch."

„Nein, das muss sie nicht. Ich mach das und Du kannst mir assistieren – wenn Du nicht zu viel Angst hast." Damit rauschte sie an House vorbei und nahm den beladenen Wagen mit Apparaten und Material antgegen, der gerade die Absperrung passierte.

Sie arbeitete in eisigem Schweigen, als sie sich und den Patienten so weit wie möglich steril herrichteten.

Bald lag der Mann in Narkose und Bridges pinselte den OP-Bereich mit Iod ein. „Ich wollte Dich nicht schlagen." Sagte sie völlig unverhofft.

„Du hast mich auch nicht geschlagen. Ich bin vielleicht ein Krüppel, aber stärker als Du bin ich immer noch." Erwiderte er. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und House vergaß beinahe, wo er war.

„Mach das Blut weg!"

„Ja Ma'am."

Bald war der Knochen freipräpariert, ausreichend Haut für den Stumpf zurückgeschoben, alles war bereit für die Säge. „Dann zeig mal, wie stark Du bist!" Bridges hielt House die Säge hin.

„Du bist eine unglaubliche Zicke, Bridges. Das Ding ist ELEKTRISCH!" aber er tat, wie ihm befohlen wurde. Die Hand wanderte in den Behälter, den House sofort versiegelte.

„Hätte ich besser sagen sollen, dass es mir leid tut?" fragte er, während sie den Stumpf versorgten.

„Was tut Dir leid?"

„Das mit Deinen Freunden. Legst Du wirklich Wert auf hohle Floskeln, die sowieso keiner ernst meint?" er sah, dass ihre Hand beim nähen zitterte. „Gib her, ich mach das."

„Ich … nein. Es war einfach nicht etwas, das ich so erwartet hätte."

House fertigte eine passable Naht „Ja, aber Du hast schon erwartet, dass ich was sage."

„Die meisten Menschen würden das tun."

„Ich HAB' was gesagt! Und ich hab's sogar ehrlich gemeint!" wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke, der Rest ihrer Gesichter hinter den Masken verborgen. House fühlte sich ein bisschen sicherer in der Verkleidung.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe meine Wut an Dir ausgelassen. Das war unfair. Ich.. habe ziemlich fiese Sachen gesagt, die ich nicht so gemeint habe. Entschuldige bitte." Sie schämte sich wirklich abgrundtief. Vor allem nach dem Telefonat am Vorabend mit Dodo dem Psychiater. Sie hätte kaum etwas gemeineres sagen können.

Die Stille dauerte an, Bridges zählte ihre Herzschläge… sechs, sieben, acht… dann endlich nickte House. „Nächstes Mal fülle ich Dich ab, vielleicht bist Du dann erträglicher." Himmel, wieso nur war er in Gegenwart dieser Frau nur so unbeholfen? Er schaffte es kaum, seine Verlegenheit zu kaschieren! Bridges rührte an einen Punkt in ihm, der so etwas wie Ritterlichkeit heraufbeschwor – und das passte nicht zu dem House, den er andere sehen ließ. Ganz und gar nicht!

„Hast Du Angst?" Bridges sah House bei dieser Frage nicht an. Sie betrachtete die andere Hand um zu entscheiden, ob sie sie nicht gleich mit amputieren sollten.

„Ich versuche, nicht darüber nachzudenken." Wer hier hatte keine Angst, fragte sich House? Nur Idioten konnten in dieser Situation unbesorgt sein!

„Ja. Klappt nur nicht immer…" sie hob die Hand hoch „Meinst Du, da ist noch was zu retten?"

„Ich glaube, der Typ ist in spätestens 30 Tagen tot. Bei der Schwere der Symptome – bin noch nicht zum nachlesen gekommen – zu viel Action hier."

„Wenn er überlebt sollten wir versuchen, die Hand zu retten."

„Wenn die Hand nicht zu retten ist, muß er noch mal in Narkose – fraglich, ob er das noch mal übersteht." gab House zu bedenken.

„Die ersten beiden Finger sind hinüber. Vielleicht können wir den Rest retten?"

„Ja. Auf dann."

Mittlerweile war draußen Bewegung aufgekommen. Uniformierte waren da und hatten einen mobilen Ganzkörper-Messstand aufgebaut. Die Leute im Trakt waren in zwei Gruppen geteilt – die, die vor Ort gearbeitet hatten und das Personal, welches nur im Krankenhaus Kontakt zu dem Patienten gehabt hatte. Letztere wurden zuerst freigemessen. Der Apparat sah ein bisschen aus wie ein Metalldetektor am Flughafen, nur dass hier die Hände, Füße und Gesicht auf eingekreiste Flächen gelegt werden mussten. Nach jeder Verwendung wurde der Apparat gereinigt von Leuten, die in dicke Anzüge eingepackt waren. Alle, die bisher in den Apparat getreten waren, kamen problemlos durch. Allerdings war man noch nicht bei denen angekommen, die vor Ort im Einsatz gewesen waren.

House saß auf einem Stuhl und wartete – den Kopf auf den Stock gestützt. Bridges hockte auf dem Boden und sah aus wie ein Zombie, während Wilson vor Anspannung pausenlos auf und ab lief. Wilson hatte als Onkologe eine Vorstellung von dem, was ihn erwartete, wenn sich herausstellte, dass die Leute im Zug der Strahlung ausgesetzt waren. Schlimmer noch, wenn er kontaminiert war – nein! Daran wollte er nicht denken!!

Der Diagnostiker brauchte Input und zwar schnell! Bis er im Internet gefunden hätte, was er brauchte, würde zu lange dauern. Er holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte eine Nummer in Russland. Er hoffte, sie war noch richtig, denn diesen Biologen hatte er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr angerufen. House sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr: Vier Uhr Nachmittags. Dann war es in Russland…. Ziemlich spät jedenfalls.

Als sich eine Frauenstimme meldete, verlangte House einfach „Viktor Letow." Er sprach nur zwei Worte Russisch: Prost und Tschüß, beides war hier gerade nicht besonders hilfreich. Die Frau am anderen Ende überschüttete ihn mit einem Schwall aus Russisch, aber er blieb beharrlich „Doktor Viktor Letow." Nach der dritten Wiederholung hatte er Erfolg: er Mann meldete sich.

„Viktor? Hier ist Greg House aus Amerika."

„Ah, Gregorij! Wie geht es Dir?" die Stimme sprach Englisch mit einen schweren Russischen Akzent. House kam es werkwürdig vor, dass ihn jemand beim Vornamen nannte.

„Man lebt. Was machst Du so?"

„Och, ich bin immer wieder auf unserem Spiellatz. Immer noch sehr interesant." Viktor war einer der Biologen, die die Todeszone um Tchernobyl überwachten und untersuchten.

„Viktor, ich habe hier einen Patienten, dem ich eben eine Hand amputiert habe. Ich tippe auf Strahlenverbrennung." House schilderte was er wusste und fügte dann die Aussage den Patienten hinzu.

Viktor pfiff laut. „Das ist SEEEHR selten, Gregorij. Cäsium in reiner Form ist schwer zu machen."

„Du meinst, es ist Cäsium?"

„Was sonst? Hat wieder jemand ein Gerät gestohlen?"

„Nein."

„Die Nachrichten bringen gar nichts, Gregorij."

„Unsere Jungs sind im Vertuschen mindestens so gut wie eure Jungs, Viktor. Hast Du eine Ahnung, wie viel das war? Kann das entweichen? Was passiert, WENN es entweicht?" House überschüttete den Mann mit Fragen.

„Ihr habt es nicht?" die Stimme war ungläubig.

„Scheiße, nein."

„Oh."

„Viktor, womit müssen wir rechnen?" House versuchte, leise zu sprechen – er wollte die nervöse, wartende Gruppe nicht beunruhigen aber er WAR beunruhigt und das ließ sich nicht völlig unterdrücken.

„Cäsium liebt alles. Es wird sich sofort mit allem verbinden, was da ist. Manchmal sehr exotherm."

„Scheiße. Das kann explodieren?"

„Da, da. Ist starker Strahler, siehst Du an Deinem Patienten. Gamma, Beta. Mann lebt noch, war nicht so viel, ich denke fünf Gramm.."

„Mehr nicht?"

„Gregorij, brauchst Du viel Blei herum um zu halten Gamma innen. Sehr schwer. Wer soll tragen?" Viktor lachte – es war immer wieder traurig-lustig, wie wenig die Menschen von Radioaktivität wussten! „Ist genug, wenn frei, dass Dein Dorf wird geräumt. Ist schade – guter Scotch dort."

„Ich hoffe, sie finden es, bevor es freigesetzt wird! Was meinst Du, hat mein Patient eine Chance?"

„Wie lange ist her Exposition?"

House zählte nach… „Drei Tage." War es wirklich erst drei Tage her? So viel war passiert in der Zeit.

„Oh. Ist er tot in drei Wochen. Du weißt schon: Darm kaputt, Nieren auch – überall Blut – ist wie Wassersack mit Loch. Findest Du Knochenmark, er vielleicht lebt drei Jahre und dann stirbt an Krebs. Ist egal. Ist tot, so oder so. Frage ist nur, wann?"

„OK." Das waren wirklich tolle Aussichten!

„Morgen geht ihm besser. Akute Phase dann vorbei. Ist gut eine Woche oder so, dann geht… wie sagst Du? Einen Fluss abwärts?"

„Den Bach hinunter."

„Genau. Du besser findest Koffer, Gregorij. Sonst wirklich sehr, sehr hässlich. Kommst Du hier, wartest bis vorbei? Welt kann nicht verzichten auf großes Darmende!"

„Das heißt Arschloch, Viktor."

„Du hast verstanden. Kommst du? Ist sicherer." es war dem Biologen offensichtlich ernst.

„Ich glaube, Du bist der Erste, der Tchernobyl als ‚sicher' bezeichnet hat, Viktor!" House lachte. „Nein, ich. . ich denke ich bleibe hier. Vorerst."

„Gut. Wenn Dir wird schlecht nach Exposition, dann Du besser schießt Dir Kugel durch Kopf."

„Danke für den Tip, Viktor." Erwiderte House trocken. Er spürte, wie sich seine Genitalien zusammenzogen und am liebsten in die Bauchhöhle gekrochen wären – eindeutiges Zeichen wirklich großer Angst.

„Viel Glück, Gregorij. Ruf an, wenn vorbei, ja?"

„Mach ich. Bis dann." House beendete das Telefonat und starrte eine ganze Weile geradeaus auf das Linoleum. Dann stand er auf und zog Wilson auf die andere Seite des Ganges. Er wollte Bridges nicht mithören lassen, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Was ist? Mit wem hast Du telefoniert?" Wilson war misstrauisch.

„Ein Biologe in Russland. Er meinte, ich sollte hier verschwinden, solange es noch geht. Lass uns Tickets kaufen und nach Europa fliegen, Wilson."

„Was?" Wilson lachte. Aber als er sah, dass sein Freund keine Miene verzog, erstarb sein Lachen „Der meint das ernst?"

„Der Typ arbeitet an allen Orten in Russland, wo starke radioaktive Verseuchung herrscht. Er weiß, wovon er redet. Wenn die den Koffer nicht finden, bevor jemand die Ampulle zerbricht können wir hier nichts mehr zun."

„Die Leute werden Ärzte brauchen, House!"

„Die brauchen sie auch anderswo."

„Wir haben einen Eid geschworen!"

„Wir haben nicht geschworen, dass wir so enden wie der Typ da drin! Schau ihn Dir genau an, Wilson. Ich werd' nicht so krepieren! Das ist erbärmlich." House konnte Wilson nicht verstehen. „Denk drüber nach."

Beide Männer tigerten auf verschiedenen Pfaden den Gang entlang. Cameron war schon draussen, wartete aber dort auf ihre Kollegen. War ja klar, dachte House. Moralische Unterstützung, ob man sie wollte, oder nicht!

Nach einer Weile konnte er es nicht mehr mit ansehen und stoppte vor Bridges. „Steh auf!"

Sie blinkte ihn an, als erwache sie aus einem Dämmerzustand.

„Los, komm mit!" er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken den Gang hinunter. Bridges hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was er wollte, aber sie lief im Notbetrieb und reagierte gerne auf jede Anweisung von Außen. House brachte sie in Wilsons Büro und zeigte auf das Sofa. „Leg Dich hin. Wir holen Dich, wenn Du dran bist."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen." Protestierte die Frau, legte sich aber dennoch gehorsam hin.

„Kannst Du." Er hielt eine Spritze in der Hand. Als Chase von den ersten Anzeichen von Panik berichtet hatte, war House sofort aktiv geworden. Er hatte mehrere Spritzen mit Valium vorbereitet, denn er wusste, Angst und Panik waren ansteckend. Das letzte was sie brauchen konnten, war eine Massenhysterie. Jetzt fischte er ein Alkohol-Getränktes Wattebällchen aus einem Glasbehälter. House setzte sich auf die Sofakante, legte Bridges' Arm über seine Beine und desinfizierte die Armbeuge. Er tat das langsam und mehr als gründlich, prägte sich ein, welche Farbe die Haut ihres Armes hatte, wie schlank und fest er war, und ihm wurde klar, wie sehr sie ihm im Moment ausgeliefert war! House griff nach der Spritze und injizierte ihr die Droge. Es war nicht viel, nur zwei Milligramm, aber in ihrem Zustand benötigte Bridges auch nicht viel, um ausgeschaltet zu werden.

Das war besser als noch ein hysterischer Anfall, den House kommen sah. Als ihre Augen zufielen, deckte er sie mit seinem Jackett zu. Es würde noch einen ganze Weile dauern, bis die Leute alle raus waren. Wenn sie durften!

Bridges schlief eine Stunde, dann wurde sie ein wenig wach, befand sich aber in einem wunderbaren Dämmerzustand, in dem ihr alles egal war. Ihre Gedanken drifteten ziellos umher, drehten aber immer wieder Kreise um zwei Personen: der mysteriöse Unbekannte, von dem Stella zu gerne gewusst hätte, wer er war. Sie hoffte, es war ein Mann, denn Frauen waren nicht ihr Fall! Und um House, der nach wie vor ein Mysterium für sich war.

War ER – so nannte sie ihren Verehrer – reich oder arm? Selbst das ließ sich nicht aus den Gaben eindeutig schließen. Einiges war sicher einmal teuer gewesen. Aber Geld schien nicht wichtig zu sein. Bestimmt war er sehr gefühlvoll – die Gedichte, die ganze Art seines stillen Werbens ließen auf einen schüchternen, sensiblen Menschen schließen. Möglicherweise ein absoulter Traummann, der sich nicht traute, weil er sich hässlich fand? Der Gedanke ärgerte Stella beinahe: glaubte der Typ, sie sei derart oberflächlich?

Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und bemerkte das Samtige Gefühl: Houses Jackett aus feinem Waschleder war über ihr ausgebreitet. Sie lächelte leise. So roch er also…. Angenehm herb, fast schon ein bisschen so geheimnisvoll, wie der Mann selbst, dachte sie. Sie fand seine Unfähigkeit, mit emotionalen Situationen umzugehen mehr als frustrierend, denn das machte ihn unnahbar. Auf der anderen Seite waren seine seltenen Anflüge von besorgtem Kümmern gegenüber Wilson – und noch seltener gegenüber ihr selbst – fast schon süß. //wenn er das hört, bringt er mich um!//

Wenn man über House nachdachte, waren Gedanken an Wilson nicht weit. Stella hatte am Anfang Bedenken gehabt, sich zwischen die beiden zu schieben, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass Wilson mit der aktuellen Dreierkonstellation mehr als zufrieden war. Er, der den Kontinent nur wenige Male verlassen hatte und dann auch nur, um kurz an dem einen oder anderen Kongress teilzunehmen, konnte ganze Abende damit verbringen, sich von Stella und House Geschichten aus fernen Ländern erzählen zu lassen.

Stellas Vater war Diplomat und so hatte die Canadierin viele Jahre in England und Frankreich verbracht. Als sich herausstellte, Daß Stella und House zur gleichen Zeit in Frankreich gewesen waren, war Wilson lächerlich aufgeregt gewesen.

Stellas Hand führ über das weiche Wildleder – was für ein Kontrast zum Besitzer dieser Jacke! So hart, so viele Ecken und scharfe Kanten, dass man immer aufpassen musste, sich nicht zu verletzen, wenn man ihm zu nahe kam. Ja, Gregory House wusste, wie man andere auf Distanz hielt! Gesprächsfetzen aus dem Telefonat mit dem Psychiater flackerten durch ihre Gedanken. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte direkt in Houses unergründliche Augen. Der Stand auf seinem Balkon und rauchte. Es jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken: war House ein Monster oder war ein einst selbst einem Monster begegnet?

Der Mann wandte sich ab – offensichtlich sprach ihn jemand von drinnen an. Es gab einen Kurzen Wortwechsel, dann griff House nach seinem Stock und humpelte ohne einen weiteren Blick wieder hinein. Stella fühlte sich jetzt doch zu wach, um liegen zu bleiben – ihre Gedanken glitten in immer dunklere Gegenden und das wollte sie jetzt nicht.

Die Ankündigung des Kofferfundes lockte House von seinem Balkon. Zu seiner Verwunderung kamen diese arroganten Agenten tatsächlich hierher, in sein Krankenhaus, um sich mit ihrer Tat zu brüsten! House humpelte zu den beiden Anzügen hin. „Und? Ist er noch intakt?"

„Natürlich. Was glauben Sie denn?"

„Was wollten Sie überhaupt mit dem Zeug in dem Zug?"

„Wir hatten Kontakt zu einer Gruppe von Terroristen hergestellt. Das Treffen hätte uns direkt zu den Hintermännern gebracht." Erklärte der Typ, der House in der Leichenhalle geschlagen hatte.

„Sie verkaufen so was an Terroristen?" knurrte House.

Und wieder kam ein Schlag, den der Gegner nicht sah. Diesmal kam er von House. Er schaffte es, mit der Rechten – verstärkt durch den Stock – dem Anzug ins Gesicht zu schlagen und sich zu fangen, bevor er fiel. Die Hand tat weh, das Bein protestierte, aber es tat gut!

Bevor einer der Agenten zurückschlagen konnte, stand die gesamte Gruppe von Ärzten, Pflegern und anderem Personal hinter House, wie ein Mann. Nicht, dass sie ihn beschützen wollten. Aber es hatte sich herumgesprochen, was im Zug passiert war und alle hier wollten gerne ihre Angst loswerden. Foreman und Grissom standen wie unüberwindliche Hindernisse VOR House. Wilson, nicht erfahren in der Kunst der Schlägerei, hielt sich zurück, war aber jederzeit bereit, was auch immer zu tun, um seinem Freund zu helfen. Er emprand bei dem Schlag seibst große Genugtuung! Die Agenten erkannten, dass dies jederzeit zu einem Lynchmob werden konnte und verkrochen sich, eine blutige Spur hinterlassend: House hatte dem Mann die Nase gebrochen.

„Gar kein schlechter Schlag, Boss." Foreman nickte anerkennend

„Ja, von mir können Sie immer noch was lernen."

Obwohl man den Koffer unversehrt sichergestellt hatte, wurden aus Sicherheitsgründen alle Personen durch das Messgerät geschleust. Alle, die vor Ort Dienst getan hatten, wurden von Cuddy zu halbjährlichen Untersuchungen verdonnert, um sicherzustellen, dass wirklich niemand Schaden genommen hatte.

Es war schon nach Elf Uhr Abends, als auch der Letzte die Schleuse passiert hatte. Alle waren frei von Kontamination. Über eine wirkliche Strahlenbelastung sagte das wenig aus, aber die Menschen waren erleichtert.

Wilson bot sich an, Stella nach Hause zu fahren. Er wollte sie in ihrem Zustand nicht mehr fahren lassen. „Ich hole noch meine Sachen aus dem Büro." Meinte sie. Wilson folgte ihr. House hatte sich im Aufzug von ihnen verabschiedet. „Gib auf Deinen Weg acht, Bridges." Sie fand seine Besorgnis süß und schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, von dem seine Knie weich wurden.

„Nanu?" wunderte Bridges sich, „Wo sind meine Sachen?"

„Was suchst Du?"

„Ich musste mich gleich heute früh umziehen. Die alten Sachen lagen hier über dem Stuhl."

„Das reicht. Du kommst mit zu mir und morgen früh gehen wir zu Cuddy. Das ist jetzt nicht mehr witzig, Stella." Wilson würde keine Sekunde länger warten, etwas gegen den mysteriösen Verehrer von Bridges zu unternehmen.

Bridges machte sich nun auch Gedanken. Bisher war alles mehr wie ein Versteckspiel gewesen. Aber dass jemand ihre Wäsche stahl – das war unheimlich! Sie nickte zustimmend.

In einem anderen Stadtteil lag der mysteriöse Unbekannte in seinem Bett, seine ‚Beute' über das Gesicht drapiert. Er inhalierte mit jedem Atemzug den Duft von Dr. Stella Bridges während seine Hände, beflügelt durch seine Phantasie, ihre Arbeit taten. Die Situation war unbefriedigend. Es müsste etwas geschehen. Bald!

Der Blitz am nächsten Morgen wartete gerade lange genug, damit der Wecker – wie immer viel zu früh – House aus dem ersehnten Schlaf reißen konnte. Auf dem Weg ins Bad dann fuhr der Blitz in ein Umspannwerk und der Strom in seinem Stadtteil fiel aus. House fluchte und begnügte sich statt dessen mit einer Katzenwäsche am Waschbecken. Kaffee würde warten müssen.

Da es in Strömen regnete fiel auch die Fahrt mit dem Motorrad buchstäblich ins Wasser. Ergeben fuhr er mit dem Auto. Auf dem Parkplatz musste er feststellen, dass irgendein Gehirnamputierter mal wieder auf SEINEM Platz stand. Und weil er so spät war, waren alle Plätze in der Nähe belegt.

Im vorbeigehen ließ er dem Arsch auf seinem Parkplatz mit Hilfe seiner Gehhilfe die Luft aus zwei Reifen. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht marschierte er in die Lobby.

„House!"

Der Arzt schloss die Augen. Was wollte Cuddy denn jetzt schon wieder? Konnte er nicht erstmal einen Kaffee haben?

„Cuddy. Lauern Sie mir auf? Ist der Kaffee schon fertig?"

„Kommen Sie in mein Büro. Sofort."

„Ich kann nicht. Ich muß noch zweiundvierzig zusätzliche Ambulanzstunden abreißen." Er würde ihr das nicht verzeihen!

„Los." Ihr Kopf nickte in Richtung ihres Büros.

„Ich möchte ungern mit Ihnen alleine sein. Das macht mir Angst."

„Ich möchte nur an einem Tag einmal erleben, dass Sie einfach tun, was man von Ihnen verlangt, ohne dass Sie erst einen Riesenaufstand veranstalten, House. Ein einziges Mal."

„Zu Weihnachten vielleicht?" schlug er naiv vor.

„Da arbeiten Sie nicht."

„Tja… dann…eben nicht." Er stelle ein tiefes Bedauern zur Schau, kam nun aber doch in ihr Büro.

„Sie haben einen Bundesagenten tätlich angegriffen!" Cuddy fiel über ihn her, kaum dass die Tür zu war.

„Er hat mich zuerst geschlagen!" House deutete auf die langsam normale Farbe annehmende Nase.

„Eine Reaktionszeit von über einem Tag ist wohl kaum noch als Affekt zu werten. Warum haben Sie ihn nicht angezeigt?"

„Ich war eingeschüchtert?" der Diagnostiker zeigte sein liebstes Gesicht.

„Sie haben ihm die Nase gebrochen!"

House machte eine Geste ‚chakka!'

„Er will eine Ermittlung gegen Sie einleiten."

„OK."

„Einen Bundesagenten anzugreifen, ist kein Kavaliersdelikt, House. Auch wenn ich dem Typen gerne auch eine verpasst hätte."

House grinste Cuddy an „Selbst Foreman war beeindruckt, Boss."

„Das ist nicht gut für dieses Krankenhaus."

„Hey, Cäsium 137 ist nicht gut für ein Krankenhaus. Zumindest nicht, wenn es ausserhalb unserer Kontrolle ist. Ein Mensch liegt im Sterben und es ist nur ein glücklicher Zufall, dass es nicht mehr sind. Ist Ihnen das Scheißegal? Vielleicht sollten Sie mal Ihr Wertesystem überarbeiten."

„Sollte ich lieber Ihre Werte annehmen, House? Aufsässigkeit, Taktlosigkeit, unzuverlassig und verbohrt? Selbstgerecht und Egozentrisch?"

„Anal."

„Was?"

„Sie haben Analfixiert vergessen."

„Oh, wie konnte ich nur!"

„Sagen Sie diesem Arsch von Agenten, ich hätte eine gute Freundin und die hätte einen Brief den sie der Presse zukommen lässt, sobald sich zeigen sollte, dass gegen mich ermittelt wird. Ich habe nämlich so das Gefühl, dass die Jungs in den Anzügen das Ganze sehr gerne vertuschen möchten. Ausserdem werde ich ihn wegen Körperverletzung anzeigen. Ich war nämlich damit beim Arzt."

„Auf so einen Bluff fallen die nicht rein."

„hmmm… Fragen sie doch mal Stacy, was heute Morgen in ihrer Mailbox war. Zusätzlich habe ich noch einen Brief per Post aufgegeben. An eine weitere Person meines Vertrauens."

„Ok, da können wir vielleicht ein bisschen Gegendruck aufbauen. Aber nehmen Sie zur Kenntnis, dass ich Ihr Verhalten missbillige. Wenn sowas noch mal passiert, gibt's einen Eintrag in Ihre Personalakte.

„Ich zittere vor Angst! Schönen Tag noch."

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

„Mein Kontingent and administrativer Zeitverschwendung ist gerade erschöpft. Kommen Sie doch morgen wieder auf mich zu, Cuddy." Er öffnete die Tür.

„Wenn Sie nicht so gut wären..:"

„Bin ich aber leider. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, von tiefstem Herzen." Er verbeugte sich und verschwand dann in der Menge. Wenn er nicht bald Kaffee bekam, würde es ein Gemetzel geben!

„Na, ihr strahlt mich ja alle an heute!" begrüßte er seine Schergen

„Sehr witzig." Cameron sah genervt aus.

„Was macht Neutron-Man?" House leerte die Kaffeekanne in seine Tasse und humpelte zum Tisch.

„Wollen Sie nicht neuen aufsetzen?" fragte Foreman mit einem Fingerzeig zur Kaffeemaschine.

„Warum? Es gibt doch Cameron." House schaukelte mit seinem Stuhl und grinste Cameron unverschämt an.

„Das wird langsam langweilig, House. Das hatten wir schon soooo oft." Cameron rollte die Augen – das konnte sie mittlerweile fast so gut, wie ihr Boss, „ich sage, ich bin nicht Ihre Sklavin, dann schauen Sie Foreman an, und so weiter. Abgeschmackt."

„Oh. Habe ich Ihre Erwartungen an mein Genie enttäuscht? Na gut. Chase, kochen Sie mal Kaffee – Sie können das ja jetzt sicher, ohne den Stecker einzustecken."

Zu Houses Enttäuschung stand der junge Arzt ohne Murren auf und tat, wie ihm befohlen! War der krank?

„Also, unser Strahlemann – wie geht's dem?"

„Der ist heute verlegt worden. Auf der Inneren ist Platz. Er ist nicht mehr Ihr Patient." Cameron gab House die Überstellungspapiere.

„Dann hab' ich ja nix zu tun. Oh Weh, oh Weh. Ab in die Ambulanz mit Euch. Na los!" House jagte seine Leute raus „Und das ihr ja meinen Namen eintragt!" Foreman zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger. Na, dachte House, so langsam bekamen die den Bogen raus.

Das war die ideale Gelegenheit für ein verspätetes Frühstück! Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als Mr. Brown vor seinem Büro auftauchte und ohne zu fragen eintrat.

„Wenn Türen geschlossen sind, klopft man an. Hat Ihre Mama Ihnen keinen Anstand beigebracht?" Murrte der Diagnostiker

„Doch. Aber warum sollte ich meine Manieren an Sie verschwenden?" Warrick ging sehr langsam.

„Sollten Sie nicht irgendwo in einem Bettchen liegen? Wenn Sie hier umfallen, versauen Sie mir an Ende noch den Teppich." Auf sowas hatte House gar keine Lust! Und sein Volk war ausgeschwärmt. Am Ende müsste er hier selbst den Affen machen – wo kämen wir da hin?

„Sie schulden mir eine Entschuldigung." Warrick setzte sich sehr vorsichtig hin.

„Mann, sind Sie hartnäckig! Am Ende leben Sie nur deshalb noch – Sie wollen einfach nicht sterben."

„Ich könnte Sie auch verklagen."

„Dreitausendsiebenhundertvierundachtzig." Schoss House Warrick entgegen. Auf dessen unverständigen Blick erläuterte er weiter: „Ich kann mich um zehn oder zwanzig vertan haben, aber das ist wohl so ungefähr die Häufigkeit, mit der ich diesen Satz in diversen permutationen schon gehört habe. Irgendwann stumpft man ab."

„Sie haben mich beleidigt. Das lasse ich mir von niemandem bieten." Warrick war angespannt. House vermutete, dass der Mann Schmerzen hatte.

„Ich hab' ja nicht Mal mit Ihnen geredet. Wie kann ich Sie da beleidigt haben? Oder ist das jetzt die kollektive Entrüstung?"

„Sie spalten Haare. Entschuldigen Sie sich einfach und gut."

House setzte zum Sprechen an, öffnete den Mund – und schloß ihn wieder. Und noch einmal. Und auch beim dritten Mal kam kein Wort heraus. Er blickte irritiert, dann resigniert. „Ich kann's nicht. Es liegt mir auf der Zunge, aber es will nicht raus!"

„Das ist nicht witzig."

„Hören Sie, ich hab's schon gesagt: Sie können sich nur deshalb so schön entrüsten, weil meine Leute Ihr Leben gerettet haben. Warum sind Sie nicht einfach ein bisschen Dankbar und halten die Klappe?"

„Ich beschwere mich nicht über Ihre Leute, ich beschwere mich über Sie!"

„Aber meine Leute sind nur so gut, weil ich sie ohne Ende trietze, nerve und ärgere. Das befähigt die nämlich, in jeder Situation ruhig zu bleiben. Ich will auch gar keinen Dank. Werden Sie einfach schnell gesund und verschwinden Sie mit ihrem Käfer-Freund."

Warrick machte es sich bequemer, und keine Anstalten, aufzustehen.

Im Gegenzug machte House keine Anstalten, Warrick weiter zu beachten. Das half aber nicht, der Typ war wirklich hartnäckig!

„Wissen Sie," fuhr House aus heiterem Himmel fort, „früher war ich ein alter Krüppel." Er hielt seinen Stock hoch. „Aber Political Correctness hat mich geheilt! Hallejuja! Heute bin ich ein reifer Mann, der körperlich besonderen Herausforderungen begegnet. Yeah! ….. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich kann wegen dieser Worte Tanzen? Daß ich weniger Schmerzen habe? Wenn ja, dann nennen Sie mir die Adresse des Arztes, der Ihnen das Gehirn amputiert hat."

Warrick starrte House eine Minute lang an, dann stand er auf. „Sie sind echt ein Arschloch."

„Worte."

Heute war Physio-Tag. Stella fuhr zu House. Aus dem Apartment drang Klaviermusik, als sie klopfte. Die Musik brach zögerlich ab und sie konnte das ungleichmäßige Geräusch nackter Füße auf Parkett hören. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt weit, und als House sah, dass sie es war, ließ er sie ein.

„Guten Abend, Frau Kollegin." Ein amüsiertes kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

„Oh, verbal Formvollendet, um die mehr als nachlässige Bekleidung zu kompensieren?" sie hob eine Augenbraue. House trug ein T-Shirt und sweat-pants.

Physio-Tag. In den letzten Monaten hatte sich ein Ritual daraus entwickelt: Physio, Pizza und dann schlief House oft schon auf dem Sofa ein. Stella forderte ihn, weil sie wusste, er machte sonst nichts für seinen Körper. Die Gymnastikmatte lag schon auf dem Boden.

„Die brauchen wir heute wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Oh, nein!" House hasste die Übungen im Stehen besonders, weil sie enorm anstrengend waren – und oft schmerzhaft, weil die verbliebenen Muskeln nun einmal gefordert werden mussten. „Du liebst es, einen alten kranken Krüppel zu quälen!" Wäre nicht der positive Effekt dieser Schinderei spürbar, er würde sich das nicht angetan haben! Aber es ging ihm besser, das war nicht zu leugnen. Die verbliebenen Kopfschmerzen waren wahrscheinlich Nebenwirkungen der Medikation – und die Dosis konnte er manchmal reduzieren.

„Sollte ich mich in fünf Jahren so aufführen, wie Du heute, dann werde ich mit erhängen. Du bist eine Memme, House!"

Am Ende der Stunde fiel der Mann auf das Sofa. Er schwitzte und das rechte Bein zitterte. Stella ließ noch eine Massage zum Abschluss springen, quasi als Belohnung für Houses Tapferkeit. Er war heute sehr umgänglich und fügsam gewesen und hatte nur wenig gemeckert. Die Muskeln beruhigten sich allmählich. Das war immer der beste Teil fand House – wenn die Anstrengung wich, blieb eine gute, warme Erschöpfung zurück. Die Pizza würde gleich eintreffen – dann noch einen Wein und der Abend würde gut laufen. Sehr gut sogar.

„Machst Du Deine Entspannungsübungen?" fragte Bridges, während sie den Wein aus der Küche holte. Sie bediente House, weil der nach der Stunde einfach zu geschafft war.

„Ja Frau Doktor."

Konnte sie da einen genervten Unterton hören? „Machst Du sie auch richtig?"

„Bringt nicht besonders viel."

„Dann machst Du sie nicht richtig. Wir sollten noch eine Übungsstunde ansetzen."

„Nein." House griff das erste Stück Pizza und stopfte es in unanständiger Geschwindigkeit in sich hinein. Das war fruchtlos. Mit Bridges in seiner Nähe hatte der erreichbare Grad von Entspannung eine ziemlich klare, schnell erreichte Grenze. War ihr das nicht klar?

„Du musst lernen, Dich zu entspannen, House. Es gibt keinen Muskel in deinem Körper, der nicht verspannt wäre."

„Dafür ist doch die Massage da."

„Das ist kein physisches Problem, House. Deine seelischen Probleme machen Deinen Körper krank." Stella merkte nicht, dass das Eis mit jedem Wort dünner wurde.

„Oh, der Infarkt war psychosomatisch. Am Ende hab' ich Dummerchen mir das alles nur eingebildet."

„Ich rede nicht von dem Infarkt. Deine Seele ist krank. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es ist, aber es ist da und das ist deutlich."

„Gesunder Geist in gesundem Körper. Blah blah. Und weil mein Bein im Arsch ist, muß mein Hirn das auch sein, ja?"

„Nein. Umgekehrt. Nur ein gesunder Geist kann einen Körper gesund halten. Dein Körper ist krank und längst nicht alle Symptome kann man auf das Bein zurückführen. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was da passiert war, als ich Dich zur Konsultation gerufen hatte. Also habe ich einen Freund angerufen. Er ist Psychiater."

„Du hättest mich fragen können."

Bridges lachte „Du hättest sowieso nicht geantwortet!"

„Das ist so typisch. Bloß keine direkte Konfrontation wenn es unangenehm werden könnte.." House war wütend. Niemand hatte den Mumm, unangenehmen Dingen noch ins Gesicht zu sehen!

„Na, DAS sagt der Richtige!"

House zog eine Grimasse.

„OK: Dann frage ich jetzt: warum willst Du keine Missbrauchsfälle sehen? Warum gehst Du Kindern so sehr aus dem Weg? Was zum Teufel ist mit Dir los? Hast Du Angst vor Kindern? Hast Du Angst vor dem, was sie mit Dir anstellen?" Bridges bombardierte House mit fragen. Und jede traf ins Ziel.

„Niemand möchte damit konfrontiert werden. Warum sollte das bei mir anders sein?" ein schlapper Versuch, einen Ausflucht zu finden. Er sollte sie jetzt sofort rauswerfen!

„Weil Du nicht bist, wie die Anderen."

„So, Frau Freud. Wie bin ich denn? er stand auf – er konnte einfach nicht still sitzen bleiben, mit all dieser Wut im Bauch. „Du schnüffelst hinter mir her und stellst Vermutungen an, die einfach nur irrwitzig sind. Was soll das?" Was für eine kalte Dusche! Eigentlich hatte er heute Abend über ganz, ganz andere Dinge reden wollen. Das konnte er sich nun abschminken! Und nicht nur für heute Abend.

„Dein Verhalten ist irrational, House. Da kommt man schon mal auf abwegige Gedanken."

„ ‚Abwegig'? Was für ein krankes Hirn muss man haben, um sich das auszumalen, he? Hast Du's Dir schön in Farbe vorgestellt? Der alte Krüppel der das Kindchen absabbert während es an seiner Zuckerstange lutscht? Gott!" er griff sich an den Kopf – die Vorstellung war fast zu viel für ihn.

„Ich habe mich fast übergeben, als Dodo das sagte." Sagte Stella leise. „Ich wollte es nicht glauben."

„Zur Information: Ich HABE gekotzt! Den halben Tag lang!"

„Es gibt noch eine andere Option…." Stella versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Es hatte keinen Sinn, mit House zu streiten. Sie musste versuchen, das hier zu retten. Sie hatte sich nicht streiten wollen…

„du bist blind für das Offensichtliche. Du bist…. Hau ab. Los Verschwinde!" Die Kopfschmerzen waren schlagartig da,

„Sag mir, was los ist, House!"

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Es schreit Dich an, jede Woche zwei Mal. Aber Du, wie alle anderen auch, Du siehst es nicht, weil Du es nicht SEHEN WILLST."

„Ja, wie praktisch. Wen ich es nicht sehe, bin ich wie die anderen, wenn ich mich kümmere, bin ich auch nicht besser. Sehr bequem." Sie leerte ihr Weinglas.

„Du denkst, Du kannst hier auftauchen, ein bisschen Betroffenheit zu Schau stellen. Glaubst Du, das würde irgendwas ändern?"

„Nein, denn das würde erfordern dass DU etwas ändern WILLST, House." Sie wurde nun doch lauter als sie wollte. Aber es ärgerte Bridges, dass House ihr nun die ganze Schuld an allem zuschustern wollte. So einfach war das nun auch wieder nicht!

„Ich will was ändern: Ich will's endlich vergessen!" er schrie sie aus vollem Halse an, die Andern und Sehnen in seinem Hals waren angeschwollen und er stand da, leicht vorgebeugt – eine eindeutig bedrohliche Haltung. Aber er konnte Bridges keine Angst einjagen. Sie hatte zu viel gesehen. DAS war durchaus etwas, was House an ihr schätzte. „Ich will das die Leute einfach weiterhin so ignorant sind, wie sie es früher auch waren. Warum könnt ihr mich verdammt noch mal nicht EINFACH IN FRIEDEN LEBEN LASSEN?"

„Weil wir Deine Freunde sind. Weil wir Dir verzweifelt helfen wollen! Weil wir verstehen wollen." konnte er das nicht sehen?

„Ihr helft nicht. Alles was ihr tut ist, immer wieder den Schorf aufzukratzen und Salz hineinzustreuen. Ich bin's leid. Ich will keine Hilfe. Ich BRAUCHE keine Hilfe." Er zeigte auf sie „Und Du... Du kommst hier an und…. ob ich Kinde ficke? Ich sollte Dich echt hier raus prügeln! Das hat noch keiner gebracht." Ihm war schlecht vor Wut und Ekel.

„Bist DU missbraucht worden?" fragte Bridges.

Die Stille, die folgte war ohrenbetäubend.

Houses Schreckstarre hielt zwei Sekunden, dann schüttelte er den Kopf als würde er ein lästiges Insekt verscheuchen.

„Du bist echt krank! Hast Du zu viele schlechte Filme gesehen, Bridges?" er sah sie mit gespieltem Interesse an. Wäre sie ein Mann gewesen – er hätte sie spätestens jetzt zusammengeschlagen. Selbst jeder anderen Frau hätte er eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Stella Bridges war nur deshalb noch sicher vor ihm, weil sie eben Dr. Stella Bridges war.

„Ich versuche nur, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen."

„Ja, aber offensichtlich kommst Du über ‚irgendwer steckt irgendjemand anderem was rein' nicht hinweg. Vielleicht solltest Du Dich mal wieder richtig durchficken lassen. Das hilft enorm, wenn der Rotz im Kopf kreist."

„Du bist ein widerliches Arschloch!"

„Das kriege ich so oft zu hören, es muß wohl was Wahres dran sein. Aber weißt Du was? Wenn an mir irgendwas normal ist, dann ist es mein Trieb. Ich hab' Sex, weil es geil ist. Und ich steh' auf Erwachsene. Das ist wohl so, weil Daddy zwar ein tyrannisches Arschloch ist, aber kein perverses Schwein." Er war während seiner Rede auf sie zugegangen. Nun packte er sie recht grob am Oberarm. „Du hast meine Gastfreundschaft überstrapaziert. Raus. Sofort!" Er zerrte sie zur Tür. Dieses Gespräch war beendet, hatte er beschlossen. Es war surreal und näherte sich immer mehr einer Wahrheit, die er niemandem gegenüber eingestehen wollte. In seiner Wut merkte er nicht, wie feste er Bridges gepackt hatte.

„Au!" Bridges folgte widerstrebend. An der Tür hielt sie noch mal an und sah auf seine Hand, die immer noch ihren Arm umklammerte „Du tust mir weh."

Er ließ von ihr ab. Der Abdruck seiner Hand auf ihrer Haut blieb – ein schreiend rotes Fanal. Das würde ein Hämatom geben. Das hatte er nicht gewollt! „Ich…" er schluckte. Seine Wut war mit einem Mal verpufft. House starrte auf Bridges' Arm. „das... ich wollte nicht…" er hob die Linke und strich mit zwei Fingerspitzen über die verfärbte Haut.

Bridges erschauerte. Die Stimmung im Raum schlug um. House sah Bridges an, mit einem traurigen Blick, da er ihr Zittern falsch deutete „Hast Du Angst- "

Er war zu nah. Sie war emotional zu aufgewühlt und Houses Gerede über seinen Sex hatte auch nicht geholfen. Sie konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren, konnte ihn riechen: Duschgel, frischer Schweiß, Alkohol und Moschus. Die völlig unerwartete zärtliche Berührung war zu viel. Stella langte hoch und zog House zu sich herunter. Der völlig verblüffte Mann gab nach und dann kollidierten ihre Lippen, Zähne schlugen hart gegeneinander. Der Kuss war roh und wild, in ihm entlud sich die gesamte Spannung des Abends. House presste Bridges gegen die Wand, sein Stock fiel zu Boden und während eine Hand an Bridges' Kleidung zerrte, grub sich die andere tief in ihre wilden Locken.

Stella schlang ein Bein um Houses Hüfte, ihre Hände glitten Houses Rücken hinunter, dann unter dem T-Shirt nach oben – sie spürte die festen Muskeln unter seinen Haut, spürte den Drei-Tage-Bart rau auf ihrer Wange – aber am meisten spürte sie den unstillbaren Hunger in diesem Kuss, der nicht enden wollte. Nicht enden sollte!

House wollte sie, gleich jetzt, sofort. Und er wusste, er könnte sie haben. Ihr Körper hatte die anschmiegsame Geschmeidigkeit einer Frau, die ihren Partner zum Sex ermutigte. Sie stolperten gegen das Sofa – sonst wären sie hingefallen. Ihre Aggressivität irritierte ihn und das ermöglichte einem schwachen klaren Gedanken Gehör zu finden: dieser Akt wäre der Schlussstrich.

Ach scheiß drauf! Dachte House. Sie wollte ihn sowieso nicht wirklich. Das hier, das war Sex aus allen faschen Gründen: Wut, Schmerz, verletze Gefühle. Aber es wäre Sex mit der – seiner Meinung nach - schärfsten Frau weit und breit. Die eine Gelegenheit, die er, House, haben würde um zu erfahren, wie sie roch, schmeckte und sich anfühlte.

Es war falsch. Das hier würde einen wirklich bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterlassen. Sich daran zu erinnern würde keinen Spaß machen – und bei ihrem aktuellen Zustand wäre es nach drei Minuten sowieso vorbei. Er gab sich einen Ruck und stoppte Stellas Hände. „Nicht." Seine Stimme war rau vor Erregung und so kam es nicht so sanft hervor, wie beabsichtigt.

Sie verstand erst nicht, was er meinte, dachte, sie hätte irgendwas getan, was House nicht mochte. Ihrer Freiheit beraubt, biss Bridges in sein T-Shirt und zerrte daran. House griff um, packte sie bei den Schultern und schob sie sanft aber bestimmt von sich. „Wir sollten das nicht tun."

„Wa- wieso?" Bridges starrte ihn an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder? Himmel, war dieser Mann kompliziert! „Greg? Was ist denn?"

„Keiner von uns beiden denkt im Moment klar."

„Das ist kein Mathe-Test, House."

„Geh jetzt nach Hause, Stella. Ich will das hier nicht versauen."

„Das tust Du aber gerade." also wirklich! Ihr war ja schon einiges passiert, aber so etwas noch nicht! „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach ´rauswerfen!" Die Stimmung war hinüber. House richtete seine Kleidung und sah sei nicht an. Das alte Lied. Stella fühlte sich auf einmal sehr, sehr müde. „Du… Du bist der unmöglichste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist, Gregory House." Sie hob ihre Tasche vom Boden auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne einen Blick.

House stöhnte laut. Er war ein solcher Idiot! Bridges war jetzt sauer UND er hatte sich um eine scharfe Nummer gebracht. Er brauchte eine kalte Dusche! Am besten ein Eiswürfelbad. Er verschwand im Bad.

Stella überführ mindestens zwei rote Ampeln auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sie war verwirrt und wütend. Wütend auf House, der sie einfach rausgeworfen hatte, wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie diesen Abend dermaßen verbockt hatte. Und völlig verwirrt. House stellte ihre Welt auf den Kopf. Welcher Mann würde sich so eine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen? Tja, House war eben … House. Unberechenbar, in keine Form zu pressen. Es war schieres Glück, dass sie unbehelligt nach Hause kam und niemanden überfuhr!

Was, zur Hölle, hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Was war das für ein unfassbar unprofessionelles Verhalten? Einen Patienten zu vernaschen, war sie übergeschnappt? Nein, das war eine schlappe Entschuldigung, dachte sie sich, als sie die Stufen zum zweiten Stock hinaufging. Sie wohnte in einem alten, billigen Mietshaus, das keinen Aufzug besaß. Es war auch keine tolle Gegend – hauptsächlich Studenten und junge, arbeitslose Künstler – aber auf so etwas legte sie keinen Wert. Jetzt war sie froh darum denn es würde sich niemand über die laute Musik beklagen, die sie nun spielte: Dies Irae von Orff. Das passte zu ihrer Stimmung.

Sie lag auf dem Bett und ließ die Dissonanzen auf sich niederprasseln während sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Am nächsten Tag quoll die Ambulanz über mit Patienten, die unter Sommergrippe litten. Wunderbar langweilig. Aber es hielt House beschäftigt, so dass Bridges keine Gelegenheit bekam, ihm ein Gespräch aufzuzwingen. Allerdings konnte man beharrlichen, zielstrebigen Frauen nur eine bestimmte Zeit lang aus dem Weg gehen und so brach am Nachmittag das Unvermeidliche über House herein: Am Süßigkeiten-Automat in der Ambulanz stellte sie ihn.

„Du kannst Dich verstecken, aber Du entkommst mir nicht. Bringe es doch hinter Dich, hmm?" Sie hielt einen Wonderbar-Schokoriegel in der Hand – Houses Lieblingssorte, die im Automaten immer ausverkauft war. Er grabschte danach, aber Stella entzog sich ihm. „Er gehört Dir, wenn Du mitkommst."

„Ich bin doch kein Hund!"

„Bitte."

„Die Unterhaltung gestern Abend hat nicht dazu gedient, mir Lust auf mehr zu machen, Bridges. Da wirst Du schon ein bisschen mehr auffahren müssen als einen Schokoriegel."

„Ich verspreche: keine unangenehmen Fragen. Gar keine Fragen. Ich sage ein bisschen was und gut. Wenn Du willst, kannst Du auch was sagen. Aber ich möchte meinen Teil loswerden können. Das Ende gestern war… verwirrend."

House sah sie sehr misstrauisch an. „Du willst nicht über den Anfang reden?"

„Nein! Nein, das war… dumm von mir. Ich schäme mich für diese Gedanken, wirklich." Bridges wand sich unter seinen Blicken.

„Hm. Das ist trotzdem bisschen sehr billig." Er deutete auf den Schokoriegel.

Bridges lächelte und öffnete den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse „Besser?"

House fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Biest!" er humpelte an ihrer Seite aus dem Foyer ins Freie „Ich bin angefixt und auf Entzug und Du nutzt das aus. Ich könnte bestimmt klagen."

„Männer sind immer depriviert, House. Ihr kommt schon notgeil auf die Welt." Sie schlenderten in den Park. Beide versuchten, die Anspannung durch Small-Talk zu überdecken während sie sich sich eine abgelegene Ecke suchten. House setzte sich auf eine steinerne Tischtennis-Platte im Schatten.

„Für's Protokoll: es war bescheuert, Dich heimzuschicken," bemerkte House, „aber es war richtig."

Warum tat er sich das hier an? Weil er dieses dünne, momentan recht strapazierte Band, dass sich zwischen ihnen aufgespannt hatte, nicht einfach kappen konnte, es nicht WOLLTE. Er hatte sich dieser Frau ausgeliefert! Damit würde er leben müssen, so oder so. Er fand die Erkenntnis durchaus erschreckend.

„Eigentlich hatte ich gestern mit Dir darüber reden wollen. Ich hab' das ziemlich versaut, fürchte ich." Stella wusste nicht, ob es noch einen Unterschied machen würde, aber sie hatte wirklich das Bedürfnis, House zu sagen, was sie fühlte.

„In den letzten sechs Monaten gab es genau zwei Männer, die mein Interesse geweckt haben. Der eine ist der große Unbekannte. Ich habe die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass er sich je offenbaren wird. Und nachdem er jetzt wohl meine Wäsche geklaut hat denke ich, er ist doch gefährlich."

Jemand hatte WAS gemacht? Jemand hatte Bridges' Wäsche gestohlen? Was war das denn für eine kranke Geschichte? Warum erzählte sie ihm das alles?

„Der andere bist Du."

House starrte sie so erschrocken an, dass sie lachen musste. „Und ich kann Dich ja mit der Nase drauf stoßen, Du merkst es nicht. Kannst Du Dir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass sich jemand für Dich interessiert?"

House blinzelte mehrfach. Sein Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder. Er war einfach fassungslos. Nein, das konnte er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen. Er fand sich bestenfalls unattraktiv. An schlechten Tagen fand er sich ausgenommen hässlich. Er wusste nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er gerade rot wurde.

„Ich habe Dir schon mehrfach gesagt, dass ein großer Teil der weiblichen Belegschaft hinter Dir herseufzt. Und falls Dir das noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte: ich bin Teil der weiblichen Belegschaft."

„Das ist nicht zu übersehen." Bemerkte House trocken.

Stella lächelte und House fühlte, wie sein Magen flatterte. Scheiß doch auf die Mona Lisa, wenn Stella Bridges in den Nähe war!

„Das Problem ist…" fing Bridges an

Aha, dachte House, jetzt kommt der Haken. Sie steht nur auf Marathonläufer.

„Das Problem ist, dass ich kein Interesse mehr an irgendwelchen Affären habe. Ganz oder gar nicht. Und ich habe auch keine Lust mehr, hinter jemanden herzuträumen, der zu feige ist, mir seine Gefühle zu gestehen."

„Und da sagtest Du Dir: besser den Spatz in der Hand als die Taube auf dem Dach." Ging es noch tiefer? Seine stimme troff von ätzendem Zynismus.

„Nein!" dachte House so schlecht von sich selbst? „Nein. Mir wurde in den letzten Tagen klar, dass Mr. Unbekannt mir egal ist. Weil er feige ist. Weil DER niemals dem FBI-Arsch die Nase gebrochen hätte. Du dagegen – Ich mag Deine Ecken und Kanten. Ich würde mir gerne an Deinen scharfen Graten die Finger aufreißen."

„Das wird jetzt ein bisschen kompliziert." House stocherte mit seinem Stock in einem Loch in der Grasnarbe herum.

„Was? Sag jetzt nicht, dass die Gerüchte wahr sind und Du mit diesem Archäologen liiert bist!" bei ihrem Glück wäre das durchaus drin, aber Houses Reaktion gestern Abend sprachen eigentlich dagegen.

House lachte. Krankenhaustratsch war schon göttlich! Dann griff er in sein Jackett und holte ein kleines eingewickeltes Objekt heraus. Das Papier war das gleiche, mit dem alle die Geschenke des unbekannten Verehrers eingepackt waren! House hielt es Stella hin, mit einem dämlichen, verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Stella begriff, was House ihr gerade sagte. „DU?"

„Ähm…. Ja…" der Rasen war hochinteressant anzusehen, fand House.

„Du hast meine Wäsche geklaut?" Stella fand das durchaus etwas abwegig.

„Nein. Das war ich nicht. Ich hab… immer nur was gebracht, nie was mitgenommen."

Bridges war sprachlos. House! „Ich muß mich setzen." Stella setzte sich neben House auf die Stenplatte, mit genügend Sicherheitsabstand. House nahm das amüsiert zur Kenntnis. House! Der hatte sich mehr als einmal über die Situation lustig gemacht. Hatte sie perfekt an der Nase herumgeführt. „Das hätte ich Dir nicht zugetraut."

„Soviel Feigheit?" er baumelte mit den Beinen und für den Moment sah er heil aus.

„So viel Romantik."

„Das ist eine nette Umschreibung, danke."

Stella war gerührt. Sie wusste dass House nicht gerne Etwas teilte. All die Dinge, die er ihr geschenkt hatte – sie mussten ihm sehr lieb gewesen sein. „Du… hast mir lauter kleine Stückchen von Dir geschenkt!" sie blinzelte ein bisschen.

House hielt ihr seine Papiertaschentücher hin „Kannst Du Dir das nicht verkneifen?"

„Blödmann." Wenigstens einige Dinge hatten sich nicht geändert!

„Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich die längste Zeit nicht, dass Du das jemals herausbekommst." Gestand er zögerlich.

„Warum nicht?"

„Das führt zu nichts, Stella. Du findest das jetzt interessant. aber irgendwann wird es Dir zu viel werden. Irgendwann willst Du jemanden wie Wilson. Ein Kuscheltierchen. Das bin ich nicht, das war ich nie und das werde ich auch nie sein. Du siehst die Herausforderung. Aber da spiele ich nicht mit."

„Ich sammele keine Kerben, House!"

„Mit mir kann man nicht leben. Ich bin auf Dauer unerträglich. Ich bin ein altes Wrack."

„Du bist nicht unerträglich. Du bist schlappe fünf Jahre älter als ich. Du bist beschädigte Ware, das weiß ich. Trotzdem: Ich will Dich. Mit all Deinen Macken und Ecken. Deine Augen, deinen Arsch, Deine ätzenden Bemerkungen, Dein Klavierspiel und dein kaputtes Bein. Alles oder gar nichts." Sie glaubte, ein Zucken in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es nicht Wunschdenken war. „Und nach allem was war, habe ich ein Recht darauf, dass Du wenigstens darüber nachdenkst." Da war es wieder: das große Schweigen. Sie hatte mit nichts anderen gerechnet. Sie hatte House eine Menge zum Denken gegeben und erwartete keine spontane Reaktion.

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an, sah, wie sein Adamsapfel auf und ab sprang, dann rang er beinahe schmerzhaft nach Luft und nickte einmal. Er stand auf um zurück zu gehen und Stella dachte, er sähe zu ersten Mal aus, wie ein gebrochener Mann. „Greg?" er blieb nicht stehen. Ihm war schwindelig. Sie wollte ihn. Sie… unfassbar! Sie war sich all seiner Beschädigungen bewusst und sie wollte ihn trotzdem. Die Frage, die blieb war: wollte er es riskieren? Gab es da noch etwas zu überlegen? Oh ja…. „Ich denk' drüber nach." Und damit ließ er sie sitzen.

Zurück in seinem Büro war er zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Er spielte mit seinem Ball, hörte ein wenig Musik – aber der Tag war ja zum Glück bald vorbei. Dann klopfte es an der Glastür. Ein Mann mit einem Säugling stand davor. Er fluchte. Wieso hatten seine Schergen den nicht entweder abgewimmelt oder aber selbständig aufgenommen?

Der Mann wartete zehn Sekunden und kam dann herein, weil er offensichtlich nichts unterbrach. „Hallo. Sind Sie Dr. House?"

„Nein ich bin nur ein alter Krüppel. House war mal mein Arzt, bevor er es vermasselt hat. Er traut sich nicht her, weil er weiß dass ich hier bin." Wie zum Beweis hielt House seinen Stock hoch.

„Oh." Die Enttäuschung stand dem Mann ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er wollte sich umdrehen um zu gehen, da rauschte Cameron herein. House versuchte, ihr mit Gesten klar zu machen, dass sie den Mund halten sollte, aber das ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

„House! Wo waren Sie? Cuddy lässt Sie schon ausrufen."

Der Diagnostiker stöhnte. „Stellen Sie nie ehrliche Idioten ein! Dieser Rat ist kostenlos und rezeptfrei."

„Sie SIND also Dr. House?" fragte der Mann nun sichtlich irritiert.

„Kann sein. Aber meine Chefin sucht mich, da muß ich gehorchen. Bye-bye." Er stand auf und humpelte los. Der Mann ließ sich nicht abschütteln.

„Ich bin Mark Palmer. Das hier ist mein Sohn."

„Schön für Sie." House eilte zum Aufzug.

„Sie haben ihm das Leben gerettet."

„Das wüsste ich." Wo blieb der verdammte Aufzug wieder? Houses Stock drückte wiederholt auf den Knopf.

„Doch. Meine Frau … sie starb bei dem Zugunglück. Der Sanitäter sagte, Sie hätten ihn auf die Welt gebracht. Ich… ich wollte Sie einmal sehen und ihnen Danken. Deswegen sucht Ihre Chefin Sie."

„Oh. DER kleine Schreihals ist das. Dann seien Sie mal ein guter Daddy. Bye." House machte wieder kehrt. Der Mann verfolgte ihn immer noch. Was wollte der denn jetzt noch?

„Er heißt Gregory House Palmer."

„NEIN!" House fuhr herum, das Baby erschrak und wimmerte. House flüsterte nur noch „Das ist MEIN Name!"

„Ihnen zu Ehren!"

„Ich will das nicht!"

„Das ist… jetzt zu spät. Ich finde es ist ein guter Name. Ich hätte gedacht, es freut Sie. Dann… auf Wiedersehen, Dr. House."

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er nicht Medizin studiert!" rief House dem Vater nach.

„Ich kann nichts versprechen."

„Dann sorgen Sie wenigstens dafür, dass er ein GUTER Arzt wird!"

„Das werde ich."

Mit jeder Welle kam ein Traum,  
Träume gehen vorüber,  
dein Brett ist verstaubt,  
deine Zweifel schäumen über,  
hast dein Leben lang gewartet,  
hast gehofft, daß es sie gibt,  
hast den Glauben fast verloren,  
hast dich nicht vom Fleck bewegt.

Jetzt kommt sie langsam auf dich zu,  
das Wasser schlägt dir ins Gesicht,  
siehst dein Leben wie ein Film,  
du kannst nicht glauben, daß sie bricht.

Das ist die perfekte Welle,  
das ist der perfekte Tag,  
laß dich einfach von ihr tragen,  
denk am besten gar nicht nach.

Das ist die perfekte Welle,  
das ist der perfekte Tag,  
es gibt mehr als du weißt,  
es gibt mehr als du sagst.

Deine Hände sind schon taub,  
hast Salz in deinen Augen,  
zwischen Tränen und Staub,  
fällt es schwer oft dran zu glauben,  
hast dein Leben lang gewartet,  
hast die Wellen nie gezählt,  
das ist alles nicht gewollt,  
hast viel zu schnell gelebt.

Jetzt kommt sie langsam auf dich zu,  
das Wasser schlägt dir ins Gesicht,  
siehst dein Leben wie ein Film,  
du kannst nicht glauben, daß sie bricht.

Stellst dich in Sturm und Schreist,  
ich bin hier ich bin frei,  
alles was ich will ist Zeit,  
ich bin hier ich bin frei,  
Stellst dich in Sturm und Schreist,  
ich bin hier ich bin frei,  
ich bin hier ich bin frei. 

(Juli)

Er stand im Eingang des alten Hauses und starrte auf die Stufen. Es gab keinen Aufzug und Stella wohnte im 2. Obergeschoss. Nun ja, da dies sein Canossagang war, war es wohl angebracht die Stufen hinaufzukriechen! Stufe für Stufe kämpfte er sich hoch, mit Baby-Schrittchen – es ging so erbärmlich langsam! Es war anstrengend, es tat weh. Ein paar Kinder rannten die Stufen runter, rempelten ihn an und verschwanden draußen. Endlich oben angekommen lehnte er sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen für einen Moment.

Hätte jemand Gregory House ein Jahr vorher gesagt, dass er sich noch mal Hals über Kopf verlieben würde, er hätte es nicht geglaubt. Er hatte die Nase voll gehabt von Enttäuschungen und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es alleine besser war. Natürlich war er einsam und litt darunter. Es war die Natur des Menschen, einen Partner zu finden.

Dann war Dr. Stella Bridges aufgetaucht und zunächst als ein loses Anhängsel von Wilson immer mal wieder zu den Männern dazu gestoßen. House wusste selbst nicht mehr, wie es passiert war, aber diese Frau faszinierte ihn, wie noch keine je zuvor. Das erste Geschenk war aus einer Laune heraus entstanden. Als er erlebt hatte, wie sie sich freute, hatte House damit weiter gemacht. Und so wie seine Zuneigung wuchs, waren die Geschenke persönlicher geworden. Dinge, die ihm lieb waren, die ihn an gute Zeiten erinnerten. Nie im Leben hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass eine so attraktive Frau wie Stella irgendetwas an ihm finden würde!

Und jetzt stand er vor ihrer Wohnungstür, hatte allen Mut zusammengenommen um sich ein weiteres Mal auf ein ungewisses Abenteuer einzulassen. Es gab keine Garantien, das wusste es. Aber das war es auch, was ihm so viel abforderte. Manchmal fühlte er sich einfach nur alt und müde und der Wille zu Kämpfen war ihm im privaten Bereich abhanden gekommen. Er hob die Hand und klopfte.

Stella quälte sich aus dem Bett. Seit dem Nachmittag vor vier Tagen hatte sie von House nichts mehr gesehen oder gehört. Er hatte seine Termine absagen lassen. Nicht einmal das hatte er selbst erledigt. Wilson konnte oder wollte ihr nichts sagen, dieser erz-loyale Mistkerl! Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und war sterbensunglücklich. Sie hatte sich vor House so weit entblößt, wie ihre Seele das zuließ. Wenn ihm das nicht genug war, oder zuviel oder ihm sonst irgendwie nicht in den verqueren Schädel passte, dann sollte es so sein. Sie zog ein Hemd über das Tank-Top und öffnete die Tür. Ihr fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf!

„Greg!" wie lange hatte er gebraucht, die vierzig Stufen zu erklimmen?

„Also… ich hab' das ganze Paket hier." Er zeigte auf sich, ein scheues, schiefes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Oh Gott!" Stella fühlte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie packte House am arm. „Komm rein! Setz Dich hin!"

„Sei nicht so eine Glucke." Trotzdem, es war gut, zu sitzen!

„'Tschuldige… ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie rannte ins Bad, um sich die Nase zu putzen, nahm dann aber doch lieber die ganze Schachtel mit. House starrte die Kleenex an, als sei es ein Brandeisen.

„Du – ähm – Du willst jetzt nicht losheulen, oder?" fragte er unglücklich.

Stella musste lachen. House war House, daran würde nichts etwas ändern. „ich kann's nicht versprechen. Ich habe auch so meine Macken, OK?"

„ja, klar. Ich … ich bin nicht früher gekommen, weil ich erstmal die passenden Worte finden musste. Ich .. .ich wäre Dir dankbar, wenn Du mich nicht unterbrechen würdest." Er starrte auf seine Hände, die mit der Tischdekoration spielten.

„OK." Stellas Herz schlug bis zum Halse und sie knüllte ein Kleenex zusammen.

Er nickte und holte noch mal tief Luft. Und noch mal. „Ich bin nicht gut mit Worten – nicht, wenn es um mich geht oder um das, was in mir ist. Du… also, Du sollst wissen, dass Dein Lächeln – das ist als ob die Sonne aufgeht…. Ich kriege dann jedes Mal Herzklopfen. Ich muss dauernd an Dich denken. Ich frage mich, was Deine Meinung zu diesem oder jenem wäre. Ich… oh fuck! Das hier ist echt schwierig! … Ich habe seit Jahren keine Erinnerung an meine Träume, aber jetzt – ich träume von Dir. Andauernd. Und das – das sind gute Träume! Nicht nur, weil sie meist ab 18 sind."

Stella sah ihn unverwandt an. Es war deutlich, wie schwer es ihm fiel, diese Worte zu sagen und sie liebte ihn für diesen Mut.

Er holte Luft, aber hielt den Zeigefinger hoch „da kommt noch was!... ich bin nicht so ein Weiberheld wie Wilson. Meine Erfahrungen mit Frauen sind recht… limitiert. Und eine wie Du… also, eine die so aggressiv an die Sache ´rangeht… Wow! das ist völliges Neuland für mich… ich fürchte, hier bin ich derjenige der sich bisschen zieren wird. Ich… also, ich werde wohl ein Weilchen brauchen, bis ich hier die Hosen runterlasse. Bildlich gesprochen" Er nickte und sah sie an. „das.. das war's jetzt."

Die Uhr vertickte die schweigenden Sekunden. House wurde nervös. Vielleicht hatte er wieder totalen Mist gebaut? Er hatte lange überlegt, was er ihr sagen sollte, aber das WIE – das war fast noch schwieriger gewesen - er hatte keine Ahnung von diesem romantischen Blödsinn, auf den Frauen wohl so wild waren. Am Ende hatte er sich entschieden, es einfach mit seinen eigenen Worten zu versuchen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass das nicht gut ankam. Er wollte sich nicht verstellen, hatte genug vom Versteckspielen.

„Das war die verrückteste Liebeserklärung, die man mir je gemacht hatte!" Stella weinte, aber sie lächelte auch strahlend. „Ich werde Dir alle Zeit der Welt geben, Gregory. Naja, fast. – Was ist?" House hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete tief und langsam – sie kannte das von den Terminen der Physio – das war sein Schmerzgesicht.. „so schlimm?"

Sie kam um den Tisch herum und kniete vor ihm. Er hatte sein Bein überanstrengt, klare Sache. Da gab es kaum etwas, was sie tun konnte. Dazu kam die enorme emotionale Belastung der letzten Tage – jeder hatte sein Limit, auch wenn Houses sehr, sehr hoch war. „Kipp mir jetzt nicht um, OK? Schaffst Du es zum Sofa?" Stella packte ihn um die Taille, so fest sie konnte und irgendwie schafften sie die vier Schritte bis zur Couch.

„Mir ist schlecht!" murmelte er. Oh, wie konnte ein Mann nur einen so nervösen Magen haben?

Sie würde es nicht schaffen, schnell genug einen Behälter herzuzaubern, also zerrte sie den Teppich aus dem Weg – der Holzboden würde es verkraften, hoffte sie.

Zehn Minuten später hatte Stella die Sauerei weggewischt. House verging vor Scham. Er hatte einen Arm über seine Augen gelegt weil kein Kissen da war. Was für ein hervorragender Anfang für eine Beziehung – der Frau seiner Träume die Wohnung voll zu kotzen! Und nicht einmal in der Lage zu sein, danach die Bescherung wegzuputzen - das war nicht zu übertreffen! Er wollte im Erdboden versinken!

Er spürte, wie das Sofa nachgab, dann war eine kühle Hand auf seinem Handgelenk. „bist Du OK?"

„Nein." Er klang erbärmlich und Stella hätte gelacht, wenn er nicht gleich danach so schmerzerfüllt gestöhnt hätte.

„Ich seh mir mal Dein Bein an." Sie war ganz Ärztin in diesem Moment, und erst Houses nervöse Frage „Was machst du da?" machte ihr klar, dass es nie mehr das Gleiche sein würde, wenn sie ihm aus den Kleidern half! „Ich sehe mir Dein Bein an. Nicht Deine Jeans. Also, hoch mit dem Hintern!"

„Muss das sein?"

„Hey, ich hab' schon alles gesehen."

„Hast Du nicht."

„Doch. Ich hab' Dich mit Wilson aus dem Bad geholt, vergessen?" zu Beginn ihrer Anstellung war House beim Duschen in seinem Bad übel gestürzt und konnte sich nicht mehr selbst befreien.

„Das war… Das war Dr. Bridges. Das ist meine behandelnde Ärztin."

Ah, daher wehte der Wind! Auch wenn es im ersten Moment lächerlich erschien, sie konnte das verstehen. Bisher hatte sie tatsächlich nur als seine Ärztin gehandelt. Gregory hatte sie so gesehen – mit einer entsprechenden Distanz. Diese war nun weggefallen.

„Greg?" Stella kniete vor dem Sofa, auf Höhe seines Kopfes. Sie versuchte, den Arm vor seinem Gesicht wegzuziehen, aber das ließ er nicht zu. „sieh mich bitte an."

Ganz langsam drehte er den Kopf und nahm den Arm weg. Er hatte Angst! Angst vor Stella, vor der Macht, die sie über ihn hatte. Angst, dass sie ihm weh tun würde. Angst, dass auch sie bald erkennen würde, dass er es nicht wert war.

Seine Augen waren gerötet und der Blick, mit dem er sie betrachtete tat ihr in der Seele weh. „Dr. Bridges ist meine beste Freundin und sie ist SEHR indiskret musst Du wissen."

„Ich habe ihr nie getraut." Grummelte er, aber die Verlegenheit verfolg langsam. Bald hatte Stella die Jeans auf einen Stuhl gehängt. Zum wiederholten Mal fragte sie sich, welcher Stümper diese OP durchgeführt hatte! Das hätte sie im Dschungel mit einem Buttermesser schöner hinbekommen! Ganz sanft strich sie über das zerklüftete Narbengewebe und die umgebende Delle. House seufzte – niemand hatte ihn jemals so an dieser Stelle angefasst. Stacy hatte sich Mühe gegeben, so zu tun, als sei es ihr egal, aber sie hatte den Kriegsschauplatz gemieden.

Stella dagegen: sie verstand seine Scheu aber sie machte ihm auch klar, dass dieser Teil von ihm akzeptabel war – mehr noch. Oh Gott! Er Spürte ihre Lippen auf seinem Bein.

Dann arbeiteten ihre Hände mit den verkrampften Muskeln und es war göttlich, wie der Schmerz nachließ. „Bekomme ich den Preis für das beschissenste erste Date?"

„Du gehörst auf jeden Fall zu den Top-Kandidaten." Sie überlegte krampfhaft, wie man mit jemandem Kuschelte, der sich nicht anfassen lassen wollte. „rutsch mal ein Stück. Das ist nämlich MEIN Sofa."

House machte so viel Platz, dass sie auf der Kante sitzen konnte. „Ich habe sicher keine ernst zu nehmende Konkurrenz." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und betrachtete sie genauestens. Sie hatte phantastische Hände, fand er. Er streichelte jeden einzelnen Finger mit solcher Zartheit, wie Stella ihm nicht zugetraut hatte.

„Oh doch! Ich war mal mit einem Mathematiker aus – der kam wohl so selten vor die Tür, dass er es nicht auf die Reihe bekam, dass in einem Restaurant mehr als eine Frau anwesend war. Er flirtete mit der Frau vom Nebentisch, bis er mich völlig vergessen hatte. Ich habe ihn mit der Rechnung sitzen gelassen. Das war furchtbar erniedrigend."

„Vollidiot." House küsste einen Finger nach dem anderen.

Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und als er versuchte, sie wieder zu erwischen, nahm sie seine in ihre Hände. „Ich bin dran." Sie betrachtete die Hand von oben und unten. Lange, schlanke Finger – aber nicht zierlich sondern kraftvoll. Auf der Innenseite Schwielen vom Gehstock. Stella küsste die verhornten Stellen und hörte House seufzen. Sie blickte auf und sah, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren – er machte einen angestrengten Eindruck. „Willst Du weglaufen oder versuchst Du, nichts Gemeines zu sagen?"

Greg stieß ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen aus. „Keine Ahnung…. Ich hab' eine Scheißangst."

„Das ist OK. Liebe kann sehr beängstigen sein." Sie kitzelte die Härchen auf seinem Handrücken.

„Liebe?"

„So lautet meine erste Diagnose. Vielleicht bist du Dir nach einer Differentialdiagnose sicherer, Herr Kollege?" Stella lächelte liebevoll.

„Für dieses Lächeln könnte ich sterben." Flüsterte er.

„Das wäre schade, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ich dann jemals wieder so glücklich sein könnte." Ein wehmütiger Zug schlich sich in ihr Gesicht.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden glücklich gemacht…." Meinte House nachdenklich.

„Ich denke, Du hast es nur nie erkannt."

„Komm her!" meinte er in seiner üblichen ruppigen Art. House griff nach ihr und zog Stella zu sich herunter „Beiß mir nicht wieder in die Lippe, OK?"

„Ich werd's versuchen."

Diesmal war der Kuss langsam und forschend. Houses Hände gruben sich in Stellas wilde Mähne. Als sie sich von ihm löste weil sie einfach Luft brauchte, blickte sie mit beinahe schwarzen Augen auf ihn herab. Sie sehnte sich danach, mehr von ihm zu fühlen, aber sie respektierte seine Bitte, ihn das Tempo bestimmen zu lassen.

Auf jeden Fall war das Sofa denkbar ungeeignet und unbequem. Sie drohte ständig, herunter zu fallen.

„Was ist?" er sah ihr Stirnrunzeln und in seiner momentanen Unsicherheit beunruhigte ihn alles sofort.

„Das Sofa…" sie blickte hinüber zu der Ecke in der ihr Bett stand, dann fragend zu House hinab.

„Was wirst Du von mir denken, wenn ich gleich beim ersten Besuch in Deinem Bett lande?" er schaffte es beinahe, ernst zu bleiben. Nur ein paar kleine Fältchen in den Augenwinkeln verrieten ihn.

„Das hängt davon ab, ob und was dann noch passiert. Ich werde versuchen, mich zu benehmen, aber wenn Du möchtest, bin ich zu jeder Schandtat bereit." Sie wollte ihn so sehr! Sehnte sich danach, zu lernen, was er mochte, was ihn zum Stöhnen brachte, fragte sich, ob er ein lauter Liebhaber war? Das waren die falschen Gedanken, denn sie hatte versprochen, nicht sofort ‚auf seine alten Knochen zu springen', wie er das mal genannt hatte.

Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl setzte House sich auf das Bett. Es war lächerlich, so nervös zu sein, sagte er sich. Er war kein Teenager mehr. Er wusste, was hier passieren konnte und was sein Part wäre. Es half nichts – er WAR nervös! Hier duftete es so intensiv nach ihr, dass ihm fast schwindelig wurde. Auf einmal kniete sie hinter ihm – ihre Brüste, nur bedeckt von dem Tank-Top pressten sanft gegen seine Schultern, ihr warmer Duft hüllte ihn ein – und schoss direkt in seine Lenden. Er flüsterte ihren Namen „Stella…"

Sie schob ihre Hände unter sein T-Shirt und hob es an. Er half ihr beim Ausziehen, aber sie verhedderten sich und House ließ sich umfallen – die Hände im Stoff gefangen, den Kopf verdeckt.

„Auch nicht schlecht." Schnurrte Stella. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln über seinen Torso – sofort war Houses ganzer Körper mit Gänsehaut überzogen. Seine Brustwarzen waren kleine harte Perlen auf der glatten Haut. Stella küsste sie, sog sie in ihren Mund und biss zu.

„Whoa!" House zuckte zusammen.

„Zu feste?"

„Nein… unerwartet…" er kämpfte mit dem verdammten Shirt und dann konnte er endlich sehen, was vor sich ging: Ein Anblick für die Götter! Sie war auf allen vieren über ihm, ihre Brüste hingen wie reife Früchte herab – er brauchte nur zuzugreifen! Er umfasste sie – sie waren wie gemacht für seine Hände. Er massierte sie sanft, rieb über die harten Nippel, es fühlte sich zu gut an , um wahr zu sein. Stella stöhnte auf. „Ich bin nicht aus Zucker."

„Nein?" er schob sie höher hinauf und nahm einen Nippel in seinen Mund, sog daran, rieb seine Zunge darüber und war entzückt, als die Frau ihren Körper gegen ihn presste. „Ja!" flüsterte sie. House ließ ab und presste sein Gesicht zwischen Stellas Brüste – der Ort an dem Frauen seiner Meinung nach am besten rochen: warm und schwer und süß zugleich.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wann sie ihn völlig ausgezogen hatte, aber auf einmal spürte er ihre feuchte Hitze gegen seinen zuckenden Schwanz pressen.

„"gummi.!" Presste er hervor.

„Ich nehm die Pille, Greg."

„Nee… . Ich will nicht, dass Du Dir was holst." Er hatte zu viele Nutten bestellt, um wirklich sicher zu sein.

„Ich hab keine."

House stöhnte gequält. "Oh, Scheiße!" Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Er würde den Verstand verlieren, wenn er jetzt nicht verdammt bald zu Schuss kam!

„Nicht verzweifeln, Komm her, setz Dich auf mich. Höher. Ja so ist gut." Sie dirigierte ihn auf ihren Bauch. Sein fast schmerzhaft pulsierendes, tropfendes Ding machte es sich zwischen ihren Brüsten gemütlich. Stella griff nach ihrem Nachttisch, kam aber nicht in die Schublade. „Da ist Gel drin."

House langte hinein und reichte ihr das Gel und beobachtete atemlos, wie Stella ihre Brüste lasziv einrieb. Ihr war klar, dass er mit dem reduzierten Streckmuskel improvisieren musste. „Gib mir Deine Hände." Sie führte die kräftigen schlanken Hände zu ihren prallen Brüsten und gab House zu verstehen, dass er sie auf und ab bewegen sollte. „So. Zeig mir, wie Du kommst, Greg." Flüsterte sie aufmunternd.

„Fuck…" er konnte das nicht glauben. Das war heiß, oh Mann! Sie wollte es sehen! Wollte sehen, wie er kam, wie er es sich mehr oder weniger besorgte – an ihrem Körper. Er massierte ihre Brüste während er sie an seinem Schwanz auf und ab bewegte. Ihre harten Brustwarzen hielt er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drückte immer wieder zu.

„Oh Gott! Ja…. Mehr!" Stella war fast genauso erregt wie House. Sie rieb einen Finger über die empfindliche Spitze, die Öffnung, aus der schon die ganze Zeit klares Sekret tropfte. Dann verschwand ihre Hand hinter seinem Rücken und glitt über seinen After. House grunzte. Sie massierte den festen Ringmuskel und penetrierte den Mann schließlich mit einem Finger. Sie beobachtete Gregs Gesichtsausdruck – die nackte Lust, die sie sah war wunderbar anzusehen. Sie krümmte den Finger in seinem Körper, fand den Punkt und rieb. House kam fast sofort mit einem keuchen. Spritzte Schuss um Schuss auf Stellas Dekolletee..

Nach einem zittrigen, tiefen Luftzug öffnete House seine Augen. Das Blau schien noch intensiver als sonst. „Du böse, böse Frau!" schalt er sie spielerisch. Ein kleines Rinnsal Sperma bahnte sich seinen Weg zu Stellas Schüsselbein und den Nacken hinunter. Er langte nach seinem T-Shirt und wischte sie sehr sanft sauber. Du liebe Güte, dachte er. Wenn das so weiter ginge, würde er noch einen Schrittmacher brauchen! Aber jetzt musste er sich erst um sie kümmern. Oh, wie sie da lag! Inbegriff der Wollust. Er würde versuchen, es gut zu machen! Seine Hand fuhr zu ihren Knien und spreizte ihre Beine. Er machte es sich dazwischen bequem. Oh Mann, oh Mann! Hoffentlich fand sie es gut. Das eben ließ ihn vermuten, dass sie verdammt viel mehr Erfahrung hatte, als er selbst – und wahrscheinlich entsprechende Erwartungen.

Dann glitt er an ihr hinab, leckte und küsste einen Weg über ihren flachen Bauch zur ihrer Scham Über den haarigen Hügel. Als seine Zunge über die feuchten heißen Schamlippen glitt, flogen seine Augenbrauen erstaunt nach oben. Er nahm den Kopf weg um zu sehen. „Interessant…" murmelte er: Stella war penibel epiliert. Ihre Scheide glitzerte feucht – nein, nass! Es würde ein Genuss sein, sie zu lecken! Mit einem langen Zungenschlag leckte er sie vom Damm über die Scheide bis hinauf über den Kitzler, der frech zwischen den Falten hervorlugte.

Stella stöhnte laut. House zuzusehen, wie er ihren Körper benutzt hatte war unglaublich heiß gewesen und dass er jetzt so etwas tat – weit besser als erwartet! Sie spürte seine Zunge spielerisch in sie eindringen und sie spreizte ihre Beine so weit es ging „Hör nicht auf!" sie bettelte ihn an. Aber House war House und ließ sich nicht sagen, was er zu tun hatte. Er stoppte und erntete ein frustriertes Stöhnen. Stella wand sich, jede Bewegung bat um Erfüllung. „Bitte!,"

Seine Hände spreizten ihre Scham, entblößen ihren Kitzler, öffneten Stella, so weit es ging. Dann schloss sich sein Mund um den kleinen Knubbel und er sog daran, rieb seine Zunge darüber. Stella schrie lustvoll auf. Dann waren seine Finger tief in ihr, pumpten vor und zurück während sein Mund gierig an ihrem Kitzler sog. Sie war eng, fand er. Und völlig schamlos. Der Traum eines jeden Mannes im Bett: sie hielt nichts zurück, ließ sich völlig von ihrer Lust leiten. Er spürte ihren Orgasmus um seine Finger krampfen, hörte ihren spitzen Schrei als sie kam und kam. Er hörte nicht auf bis sie ihn darum bat.

Er leckte noch ein- zwei Mal durch ihre Scheide, kostete sie als ob es das letzte Mal wäre. Dann streckte er sich neben ihr aus, streichelte träge über ihre Flanke.. „das war gute, Clintonseque-anständige Familien-Unterhaltung." Murmelte er in ihre Haare.

„Sobald ich wieder laufen kann, gehe ich Condome kaufen." Sie zauste seine Haare. Er brummelte irgendetwas. „Hmm?"

„Ich bin nicht mehr zwanzig. Keine Hektik – ich werde ein Stündchen brauchen."

House fühlte sich wunderbar träge und befriedigt, er schwebte ein bisschen – eindeutig zu viel Vicodin, dachte er. Egal, er fühlte sich besser als je nach dem Infarkt!

Stella setzte sich hin und betrachtete ihren Liebhaber. Er war zu mager – die mangelnde Bewegung zeigte sich in den zu dünnen Muskeln und Gregs nervöser Magen tat sein Übriges. Aber er war ebenmäßig gebaut und man konnte längst nicht von atrophierten Muskeln sprechen. Er sah jünger aus, wie er da so lag, fand sie. Ihre Augen fielen auf einige dünne Linien, die auf seinem Hintern verliefen. Ihre Finger strichen an ihnen entlang, aber House entzog sich ihrer Berührung. „Nicht."

„Tut das weh?"

„… ja… irgendwie…" die Antwort war merkwürdig zögerlich. Und dann endlich erkannte Stella die hässliche Wahrheit: Das waren alte Narben von einem Rohrstock! Viele. Dodo hatte Recht gehabt: Gregory war als Kind schwer misshandelt worden. Sie verbot sich, das jetzt zu thematisieren. Zu schön war der Moment, Greg sah so entspannt und zufrieden aus – fast glücklich. Das wollte sie ihm nicht nehmen.

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie fester an sich! „Ich liebe Dich, Gregory House." Flüsterte sie. Die Antwort war ein Kuss auf ihren Scheitel. Liebte er sie? Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht – war sich nicht sicher, wie sich das anfühlte. Was er wusste war, dass er noch nie so intensiv für eine Frau gefühlt hatte, wie für Stella. Das war mehr als genug für ihn. Ob es für sie auch genug war?

EPILOG

Am nächsten Tag war House mal wieder zu spät im PPTH. Viel Schlaf hatte er nicht bekommen und er sah entsprechend übernächtigt aus. Trotzdem hatte er alle Mühe, nicht pausenlos zu grinsen wie ein Idiot.

Grissom saß im Gang und spielte Schach mit sich selbst. House setzte im Vorbeigehen einen weißen Läufer um und verkündete großkotzig „Matt in acht Zügen."

„Was war das denn?" Wilson beeilte sich, umzukehren und House zu folgen. „Du spielst Schach?"

„Aber nicht auf einem Brett. Das ist langweilig." Er tippte sich an die Stirn „nur da. Ich muß mir ja irgendwie die Zeit vertreiben und heute wird ein verdammt langer Tag werden."

„Neuer Patient?"

„Oh, nur das nicht. Nein, es ist nicht einmal Mittag – bis Fünf ist's noch ewig." Erklärte House mit nörgelnder Stimme.

„Sag mal… stimmt was nicht?" Wilson betrachtete seinen Freund misstrauisch, die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen. „Was ist das denn?" Wilson starrte auf Houses Hals. Da war ein Fleck… er kam näher und zog den Halsausschnitt beiseite.

„Hey, willst du hier auf meine Knochen springen?" versuchte House, die Sache abzuwehren.

„Nein. Aber jemand anderes hat das wohl schon getan." Wilson grinste breit.

House knöpfte seinen Hemdkragen weiter zu, um das verräterische Mal zu verbergen. Er wurde ein bisschen rot und grinste wieder dämlich.

„Wer? Lässt Du mich erst alle Namen auflisten?"

Der ältere Mann trat auf seinen Balkon hinaus. Wilson konnte kaum glauben, dass der abgebrühte Diagnostiker verlegen war.

„Ooooooh House!" ihm ging ein Licht auf. „Ihr habt euch wieder vertragen, Stella und Du?" Volltreffer. Houses Reaktion war eine Mischung aus Verlegenheit und echter Freude.

„Wir hatten keinen Streit!"

„Kein wilder Versöhnungssex?"

„Das geht Dich nichts an!" blaffte House.

„Oh." Wilson war überrascht. „Das ist was Ernstes, huh?"

House nickte knapp.

„Hey, das… Mann, das ist gut! Ich freu mich für euch." Wilson freute sich wirklich und umarmte House impulsiv. Der stand steif da, und ließ den Ausbruch über sich ergehen.

„wenn ich nicht einschlafe – gehen wir nachher was essen?"

„Wenn es euch nicht stört?"

House rollte die Augen. „Ich gehe in die Ambulanz. Schlafen."

Auf dem Weg nach unten hielt er noch mal bei Grissom an. Sie spielten zwei Züge, dann zwinkerte House „Scheisse…"

„Tja. Sie sind nicht ganz da, was?" Grissom schob seine Dame vor „Meine Dame hat Sie eiskalt erwischt."

„Das soll vorkommen." House warf seinen König um. „Wenn ich alle politisch korrekten Worte zusammen habe, ziehe ich ihrem Kumpel nachher die Drainage."

Zu seinem großen Glück bekam er über eine Stunde Schlaf, bevor ihn eine Schwester grob weckte. Sauer, weil man ihn in einem schönen Traum mit Stella gestört hatte, behandelte er noch einen Giftefeu-Ausschlag und trollte sich dann in die Mittagspause.

Wilson fiel aus allen Wolken, als Stella ihm erzählte, wer der mysteriöse Unbekannte gewesen war. House versuchte, sie mit allen Mitteln am Reden zu hindern, aber nichts half. Sie war nicht wirklich indiskret, erzählte Wilson aber deutlich mehr, als House lieb war. Der erstickte seine Verzweiflung über die beiden Klatschbasen in deren Essen, dass er hemmungslos stahl. Er war verzweifelt! „Hey, das ist MEINE PRIVATSPHÄRE!"

„Es ist aber auch meine." Grinste Stella. „Und über die verfüge ICH."

„Dann lass bitte alle Überlappungen weg, OK?"

„Dann kann ich Wilson nichts erzählen!"

„Hervorragend!" House strahlte.

„Guten Tag Mister…." House starrte auf das Krankenblatt. „ich kann's nicht sagen."

„Was ist denn jetzt?" Warrick runzelte die Stirn.

„Ihr Name. Die Korrelation zwischen Ihrem Namen und der… ähm… Tönung? Ihrer Haut – sie würden mich glatt wieder verklagen wollen. Oder zulabern. Ich muss noch mal nachdenken." House drehte sich um und ging.

„Hey!, Sie sind hier noch nicht fertig!" Warrick konnte es nicht glauben! Er wollte nach Hause, verdammt! Und dazu musste diese Drainage raus. Der Eingriff erforderte einen Arzt – Formsache.

Eine Viertelstunde später kam House zurück, „Werter Patient von Afro-Amerikanisch-Kaukasischer Ethnie, ich, Dr. Gregory House werde in meiner Eigenschaft als Arzt nun den vor einigen Tagen während einer konservativen OP applizierten Katheter zum Ableiten überschüssiger Wundsekrete, kurz auch Drainage genannt, aus derselben Körperöffnung entfernen. Ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass ein solcher Eingriff nach den Gesetzten des Staates New Jersey streng genommen ein Akt der Körperverletzung darstellet, wie jede OP. Aus diesem Grunde möchte ich Sie bitten, diese Einwilligung zu unterzeichnen. Folgende Probleme und Komplikationen können in der Folge des Eingriffes eintreten:…" House textete den armen Mann völlig korrekt zu, ließ ihn fünf verschiedene Formulare und Verzichtserklärungen unterschreiben und verschwand dann, um einen Zeugen zu holen, um sicher zu stellen, dass er nicht am Ende noch eine Klage wegen sexueller Belästigung aufgebrummt bekam.

Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde hatte House endlich die Handschuhe an. „Ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass die besondere körperliche Herausforderung, der ich mich stelle, in keiner Weise mit meiner Kompetenz oder Fähigkeit, diesen Eingriff durchzuführen, in Konflikt steht." Warrick hielt sich am Ende demonstrativ die Ohren zu.

Eine Minute später war der Spuk vorbei! Der Tatortermittler wusste nicht, ob er sauer oder amüsiert sein sollte. Er hatte es ja sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Als er angezogen war und Grissom hineinkam, lachte der Supervisor über Warricks Fassungslosigkeit.

„Ich sagte Dir, um dem das Wasser zu reichen, musst Du noch ein bisschen üben."

„Und Du?"

„Sagen wir: unentschieden, ja?" Grissom schob den Rollstuhl zum Ausgang.


End file.
